The Muggle Games - Book 1
by CindyBarnard
Summary: A World if Voldemort had won. Ten years later, a thoroughly damaged Hermione gets picked as a tribute in the annual Muggle Games, but this year something went wrong, and unexpected tributes are chosen. Hermione teams up with fellow district tribute, will they survive? Warning: Hard Hermione AU HG/DM
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"There's a new way to be human_  
 _It's nothing we've ever been_  
 _There's a new way to be human_  
 _New way to be human_  
 _And where is our inspiration?_  
 _When all the heroes are are gone"_  
 ** _Song: a New way to be Human - Switchfoot_**

 _December 1998_

"Hermione Granger! District 8!" Hermione tensed, so she was send to the outskirts then...  
Squaring her shoulders, she walked slowly to the barricaded area for the District 8 muggle borns, glancing at the already allocated witches and wizards, she was sad to see no immediately familiar faces.  
Hermione Granger felt truly alone.

The last six months after the battle was spend like this, over the whole island of England, they first re registered every witch and wizard that made it out alive after the final battle, and don't think you could run... They put tracers on every human with magic essence, exactly like the tracers used on underage witches and wizards.  
Then they started traveling from district to district, having assemblies in all the major towns, where the resident witches and wizards were re zoned.  
Everybody was rezoned, from the pure bloods  
Down to the muggle borns, although the process of it varied significantly according to blood status.  
Pure bloods were done first, in private meetings where choices were given and discussed, then they could freely travel there after arranging their belongings to be moved etcetera.  
The partial bloods were a bit more stringent, no private interviews, but instead everyone was gathered in an assembly, with seating, where a Capitol representative, aka, Voldemort supporter aka death eater, would inform them of what skills were needed in what district, then they could volunteer.  
They were given a certain time to tie up their current lives then and settle in at their new lives.  
Now the muggle borns had no choice, they were hoarded like sheep into the assembly area, no seating, and were each given a form to fill in, a basic questionnaire, their names, skills and so on.  
Then the questionnaires were magically tallied, according to who you are and what role you played in the war, and lastly according to your skill.  
Then they all were hoarded into the area again, where you were alphabetically called to your given district, she knew when they were done they would immediately be put on a train to their new home.  
No time given to make arrangements or greet friends and family, not even to say goodbye to their homes, that was why she had already packed up all her personal belongings into her little beaded bag, the same one that had been with her while hunting horcruxes, before coming, she was ready to go.

Hermione had been trying to stay low in the North County, which was now part of district 6, hoping that she didn't draw attention, unfortunately the announcement came a week prior that her area had finally reached its turn to be zoned.

She wasn't surprised to be send to the lowest district, her name was on the list for Undesirables, top three in fact!  
Hermione smirked by herself at that thought, still walking to her new district grouping.  
Oh yes, her name was famous.  
But, Voldemort was going on about how merciful he is, and how even muggle borns have their place in his new society, so, they weren't killed or locked up, they were made the new peasant class of the wizarding society.  
And by being an undesirable, she was constantly being reminded that she was even lower than the other muggle borns, she would get sneers and glares, others would even walk into her as if she were invincible, looking through her and talking over her.  
Either absolutely believing they were better than her, just too scared to acknowledge her, because if they did, they risked being shunned as well.  
And that was how she found herself mostly alone and cut off from her friends after the final battle.  
The Weasley's, Lovegood's and Longbottom's were pure bloods, so if they cooperated then their lives would be alright and a lot easier, meaning, they must not associate with a mudblood that was Undesirable No 3.

Of course they didn't decide that, Hermione did, and she loved her friends too much to want them to suffer, especially after her best friend Harry had already died, she didn't want to lose another friend.  
So she told them, or rather ordered them, to go along with this new society, and wait for the day when it will be overthrown again, for Hermione knew it would be, all evil eventually got defeated, and then she packed her little beaded bag, again, and went to North county.

After that she was glad to see that they had followed her orders and accepted the new society, in exchange all their names were removed from the Undesirables list.  
At least her friends were safe and would have general peaceful lives in this pure blood society of Voldemort.

In the list first was Shacklebolt, followed second by McGonagall and third by herself, she felt proud of her position on that list.  
She was powerful enough to be on that list, not bad for a mudblood!

Hermione had reached their barricaded area, she entered and went to stand to one side, she knew they still had a few hours to go before everyone in this area was rezoned.  
Sighing she cast a drying spell on the cold frozen earth beneath her then she sat down, and took out a book from her bag and started reading.  
Nothing like escaping into the world of fiction when the real world was such a dark place.

 _February 1999_

"Mudblood, did you finish that potion!" Hermione's teeth grinded against each other, she had to physically refrain herself from retaliating, so straightening she walked up the stairs from out the cold and damp basement to speak rationally to the angry wizard at the door to the basement.  
She kept her face calm and bland, an expression that she was finally managing to maintain almost permanently nowadays.  
"In five minutes my lord."  
He sneered at her before answering;  
"Bottle and label when you're done. Then return to your hovel. The Dark Lord will be making an announcement later, you are not allowed to miss it." With that he turned and left before she could acknowledge him in anyway, so she just returned to the basement that was where she worked.

She lived in a newly created wizarding village, there were a lot of them all over England now, since part of the new laws was that no one of magical essence were allowed to live muggle lives or even allowed to live in the muggle world.  
The village she was in was small and haphazard, it had mostly muggle borns in, their houses little more than wooden cabins resembling shacks.  
It was what they were given.  
There was a middle class area though, it had nice houses, and the shops and businesses in Main Street were mostly owned by those partial blood families and also by some pure blood families in that area.  
Hermione herself though, was placed in the employment of the Governor of district 8, Vincent Crabbe Snr, mostly due to her high skills scores and also because they wanted her underfoot to be kept an eye on.  
She brewed potions for him, which he sold in his range of dark apothecaries over all the districts.  
In exchange, she received barely enough remuneration to live on healthily, therefore in the last months she had become bony and gaunt, her hair limp and greasy due to the potion steam in that dank cellar.  
Hermione finally knew why Snape was so greasy always, not his fault after all.  
Her shampoo supply was not enough to scrub her hair everyday, so she had to use scorgify a lot, which was only to clean but not to strengthen and make healthy, meaning she looked poor and bedraggled and unhealthy.

Later that afternoon as she was cleaning her small home, or rather hovel, the society screen flickered on to show Voldemort's face.  
Voldemort had the ministry obtain and charm thousands of tv screens in the last few months, each wizarding household had received one, including every business, every building in fact, as well as every town centre had a big one that was against a high pole, they were charmed to work without electricity, and to only work for the Capitol.  
It was how he spoke to the society.  
And all viewings were mandatory.  
Frowning she sat down in the chair to listen to what the announcement was.  
"Greetings my loyal subjects! I have a spectacular announcement to make, and I will not beat around the bush.  
As you know May month we will celebrate our first year of victory! -" he took a second to fake clap his hands as if in applause for the so called victory, before continuing.  
"So we decided how to celebrate, and we decided to do so with a Game! What better way than to celebrate a glorious moment than with a glorious game!  
I am pleased to announce, in the month of May, we will host the First Annual Muggle Games!" He gave that fake clap again, Hermione felt her stomach tighten, this didn't sound good...  
"Within the next fifteen minutes every household will receive the information booklet for the games, all the answers to your questions will be in there.  
But for now I will say, may the odds be ever in your favour!"  
Hermione jumbled when almost immediately after the screen blacked out again an owl screeched into her window to drop a magazine onto her lap.

Hermione picked it up, on the cover was an image of the Goblet of Fire, with blended images of all types of class xxxx and xxxxx creatures, the magazine name only read The Muggle Games.  
She felt a certain tension forming in her stomach, and gingerly flipped the magazine open to start reading.  
All the colour draining from her face with every word she was reading, her eyes growing brighter and brighter.

It was very much later that Hermione still sat in the same spot, frozenly staring out in front of her.

Darkness had fallen, but the young witch did not seem to realise it, even when the air had chilled to the point of her breath coming out in fog, she still did not move.  
Only one thought kept going over and over in her head.

Killing muggle borns for entertainment...

Is that truly what their world was to come to?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years

 _"I'll build a cage around myself  
I won't let any feelings out_  
 _The outside world can go to hell_  
 _They don't know what I'm all about_  
 _And I'm so angry I can taste_  
 _The blood that runs through my veins_  
 _She says my life is a waste_  
 _And I've got nothing more to gain"_  
 ** _Song: I'll fight you - Cutting Jade_**

 _1st Muggle Games '99_

Hermione sat in front of her screen, waiting with baited breath, two weeks ago all the muggle borns of District 8 had been hoarded via Floo and train to the capitol town of District 8, Kelplake, where they were forced to throw their names into the setup'd Goblet of Fire.

Now the Goblet was back at the Capitol, and a grand ceremony was underway while waiting for the goblet to give up the tributes names.

The whole ceremony was broadcasted via the screens to all the districts, Hermione's stomach was fluttering, she was so afraid...

After sometime the crowds on the screen hushed, and the camera zoomed in on the Goblet of Fire, it was burning brighter and higher, the way Hermione remembered it did back in school with the Tri Wizard Tournament.  
Suddenly amid sparks parchment after parchment flew out.

And then, the speaker started to read out the names of the tributes.

District 1...district 2... District 3... District 4... District 5... District 6... District 7...

She didn't take in the names since they were all unfamiliar, only listening for any familiar names, and relaxing when the name sounded and she realised it was another unfamiliar name.  
She figured there were more witches and wizards in England than she thought, she knew there were a few other schools also in England, cheaper and catering to more students than Hogwarts did.  
Hogwarts were just the oldest and best, therefore mostly the oldest families children went there, as well as all the chosen muggle borns etc.  
She never knew how the headmaster used to choose which muggle borns were to be accepted there and which not, but she just knew that she had been honoured.

Finally she sat up straighter after district 7's tributes were named, now it was her turn...  
A bead of sweat were rolling down her forehead, her stomach clenching in nervous fear.  
"Now for District 8...  
Samuel Johnson and..." Hermione swallowed nervously,  
"Erica Florence!"

Thank Merlin.

 _2nd Muggle Games '00_

"And now the tributes for the last district...district 8!  
Edward Finnigan and Josephine Peters!"

Thank Merlin!

 _3rd Muggle Games '01_

"And of course, the tributes for District 8 is...  
Martin Rose and Melinda Adams!"

Another Thank Merlin!

 _4th Muggle Games '02_

"District 8 tributes are... Peter Black and Anne James!"

Thank you Merlin and whichever gods there is.

 _5th Muggle games '03_

"Last but not forgotten... District 8 tributes are, Jason Frost and Emily Jones!"

Thank gods...

 _6th Muggle Games '04_

"... Never the least, district 8 tributes are James White and Elsa Rhodes..."

Best of luck to you ...

 _7th Muggle Games '05_

"And of course... District 8 tributes are... George Thomas and Ruby Estevan!"

Hope you survive a while.

 _8th Muggle Games '06_

"And we cannot forget out district 8 tributes ... Ivan Potter and Susan Bernard!"

May the odds be ever in your favour...

 _9th Muggle Games '07_

"Maybe on this the last Muggle Games before the decade celebratory Games next year... District 8 might give us a winner finally! And so, the tributes are Eric Evans and Julia Matthews!"

Quick deaths I wish for you.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Changed

Life was harsh, Hermione lived only to survive, slowly her humanity seeped out of her, leaving a shell that merely existed.  
She didn't feel fear or pity anymore, each year when it were games time, she would just watch to hear if this year her name would be called out, sometimes wishing that it was.  
If only so that this life that was not a life could end.  
And then when the names were called out that were not her name, she would only shrug and forget the names.  
No pity for them, no pity for any tribute.  
It was easier, if she forgot their names and faces, she would not feel their loss, and loss there always were.

Over the years Hermione had developed certain skills, skills necessary to survive.  
One of those skills were to compartmentalise her thoughts and emotions, another one was to trap rabbits for food, not using magic.  
Their magic was always being monitored, they were only allowed to use magic at their work and homes, never for any other reasons, it were to keep them in line she thought.  
Unfortunately her remuneration was not enough to live on, and within the first year here she was close to dying due to starvation.  
That was the time she realised that Draco Malfoy and his family had an isolated manor in the mountains close to her village, Griffenhall, where they led fairly isolated lives since the final battle.  
They had a grocery store in the village, it was where they derived their income from, as most of their riches had been seized by Voldemort, since it was the only grocery store they did relatively well, but muggle borns worked in the store, which explained why she never realised that it was theirs.  
She had became very ill due to malnutrition, sick at home, not even being able to go to work, just sending an owl that she was ill.  
After the second day of being weak and ill she realised she needed to eat, she hadn't eaten in four days by then, so weakly she had just put on robes and shuffled down the back streets, literally going through garbage cans.  
After a while she realised there weren't anything, so she thought of the most likely place, the grocery store, so she shuffled there, she had just reached the back of the grocery store when the rain that had continuously fallen finally ceased.  
Sighing in relief she made to go to the visible garbage cans, when she slipped and clumsily fell face first into the mud, Hermione started to cry then, staying there in the mud, her face turned to the side watching the garbage cans, just crying.

She tried to get up a few times, only to weakly struggle before sliding in the mud again and collapsing all over again.  
After the third attempt she gave up, all her energy sapped, nothing left anymore.  
That was he first time Hermione was ready to die.

She didn't know how long she had lain there in that mud, she vaguely became aware of the rain starting up again, but couldn't even get energy then to try and at least crawl for some sort of shelter.  
"Granger..."  
Hermione's eyes weakly fluttered open, vaguely recognising the voice, but through the mud and rain she couldn't make out a face, just the blurred edges of a tall figure, groaning she only closed her eyes, lost in obliviousness.

Draco had stood frowning down at the muddied figure, then he bend over and picked her up, he didn't dare use magic, not that he wasn't allowed to as a pure blood, but because he didn't want to risk drawing attention that he was possibly helping Hermione Granger.  
He knew where she lived, had known for some time, he also knew she worked at the Crabbe mansion, and he knew she was poor, very poor.  
So he walked to her cabin, or shack, a shudder had ran through him, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to live like that, or wait, he did know, he wouldn't.  
But he continued on his way, sticking to the back streets and alleyways, finally he reached her shack, entering he put her on her crappy couch.  
Then standing back he looked down at her, he needed to get her out of those soaked clothes, and he didn't want to use magic at her place definitely, the monitoring department at the Ministry would pick up that a Malfoy was at her place then, and that would cause them to contact his father to enquire about the reason for the visit.  
He had no choice, he had to do it the muggle way then.

After a few minutes he had managed to strip her down to her underwear, he had twin tinges of red on his pale cheeks, he'd never have thought he'd see Hermione Granger almost naked.  
But all he could really take in was how thin she was, bony and gaunt, she was very unhealthy he realised.  
He found some sweatpants and sweatshirt in her dingy closet and dressed her in that, then getting a face cloth he wiped her face and hands as clean as he could.  
He knew what she needed, food.  
So he quietly called their only remaining house elf, and within a second the elf appeared next to him, her big blue eyes worriedly taking in the pale unconscious girl.  
"Master called Tinky?" Draco only nodded, still frowning all the while.  
"Yes, get some bread and soup from the manor and bring it here, leave it where she can find it when she wakes up, make sure she eats it. But she must not see you Tinky. And also-" he stopped to look around him, taking in the sparse furniture, then walking around the three room shack, which consisted of a bedroom, bathroom and living room that had a kitchenette corner, he opened all the cupboards to do an inspection.  
"Also get some blankets and linen from the manor, but use the oldest, ones that my parents won't miss, and she won't realise are not hers. Also bring some bread and basic groceries before she wakes up to eat later. Then check up on her weekly and report to me about her state, make sure she never knows it Tinky. And don't mention any of this to my parents." Tinky nodded vigorously, she was very loyal to Draco, he knew he could trust her, so without further ado he turned around and left the shack and walked briskly away, once he was far enough away he aparated back to their manor.

Of course Hermione never knew of what had transpired that day, she only knew she woke up in her sweats and under a blanket she was not completely sure she owned, and next to her were some cold soup and bread.  
She had shovelled it into her mouth, thanking all the gods that were in existence for this very welcome meal, afterwards she was surprised to see some basic groceries in her cupboards, enough to last her at least two weeks!  
Hermione only remembered the silhouette and voice of her mystery rescuer, and spend lots of hours to ponder who he was, she knew she recognised the voice, and she also knew that the owner of the voice she recognised were the only one to ever call her Granger.  
But her mind did not want to wrap around the thought that Draco Malfoy might be in District 8, and even more, that he'd help her!  
So after her strength had returned a few days later she went to the grocery store, she had to only watch the store for an hour before she saw him aparating outside and entering the store.  
So he was in district 8.  
Hermione then entered, with her last few sickles she would buy a bread and wandered through the aisles to the pay point, her eyes narrowing when she saw him behind the counter talking to the cashier as if he owned the place.  
She put her bread on the counter, not taking her surprised eyes from his face, he turned and saw her, she saw the quick recognition and relief before it was covered by his usual sarcastic sneer.  
"Well well, Granger... Still alive and kicking I see..." Hermione knew then that it had been him, but she also knew that by his arrogant smirk and reaction that he obviously didn't want anyone to know, she understood that.  
At least he acknowledged her existence, which were so much more than what most other witches and wizards did.  
So smiling slightly, looking him in his eyes, trying to let him see that she knew it was him, and that she was thankful, she only nodded and replied vaguely.  
"Malfoy... Surprised to see you in District 8..."  
He had schooled his features into an impassive mask, nodding in affirmation.  
"We have a manor here, this is my family's store." Hermione handed her sickles over to the cashier who had rung up her bread by then.  
Hermione then stiffly bobbed her head in greeting before scampering out of the store, her head whirling with thoughts.  
Why would he help her?

After that she had started to learn how to trap small animals in the mountains, she knew she had to be proactive, and thus she slowly started to regain her strength, she would either eat her catch or if she had extra, she would sell them to other townsfolk for cheap, knowing most muggle borns had it as hard as she had.  
But there were times that the catch was scarce, especially in the long winter months, and a few times she had found herself weakening again due to malnutrition, but on those occasions she would find a basket with basic groceries on her table.  
Mysterious and never with a note, it would just be there waiting for her.  
Hermione knew where it came from, the surreptitious glances she received from Draco Malfoy when they walked past each other in town always confirmed what she knew.  
For some reason or other, Draco Malfoy was keeping her alive.

The years rolled by in the same manner, always the same, it was almost time for the tenth Muggle Games, the eleventh Muggle Games would be the last time her name would be cast into the Goblet, for then she would almost be thirty.  
She only had to survive two more, that was when she realised she still had a flicker of hope, maybe, just maybe, she'd escape the Games, maybe just maybe her life could become better.  
But she would then bitterly laugh at herself, her life would never be better, not as long as Voldemort was reigning.

She didn't have friends, didn't want any, she only had acquaintances, she never wanted to feel loss again, the loss of Harry had hit her hard, he had been like her brother, her family, now she kept to herself.  
When in the village she would nod and smile at the acquaintances, maybe exchange a word or two, but never would she encourage or develop friendship of any sort.  
They had started calling her a hermit, like the elder Malfoy's, she didn't mind, if that encouraged them to leave her alone, then it was fine with her, after almost ten years of this misery, nothing much could get her to react, nothing could get her to feel anymore.

It was a week before the team would arrive in district 8 to collect the muggle born entries into the goblet of fire.  
The Tenth Muggle Games would almost be underway.


	4. Chapter 3

Trapping

It was Saturday, meaning Hermione was off, which in turn meant she had to go trap.

Hermione dressed in her old tracksuit, her worn cloak over her shoulders, it was the beginning of spring, but it was still cold enough to not go out without her cloak.

The sun was shining lazily through the overhead cloud cover as the witch trudged with her well worn boots through the mud that was the street in front of her shack, she lived in the poorest muggle born side of the village, so their street was only dirt, the nice cobble stoned streets were reserved for the village centre and the nicer houses.

Hermione was used to this so she didn't really think of it anymore, she just lifted her cloak in old habit as to not have the hem muddied, while walking down the street as to leave the village behind and head for the hills.

The moment the village was behind her and her feet now walked on wet green grass, the rolling green hills in front of her, Hermione started to feel the weight lifting from her shoulders, as it always did when she was here in the untarnished nature and alone, not a soul in sight.

The witch had been climbing a familiar hill, happy when the tree line drew nearer, she preferred the cover of the trees, it afforded her extra privacy from curious eyes from the village below her.

The silence of the forest enveloped her, only the forests sounds in hearing, sounds that quietened as she wandered through, eventually she slowed down to a quiet and careful gait, she liked to not disturb the forest with overly loud noises, preferring to hear the crickets and birds.

After walking almost an hour she reached one of her traps, it was next to a mountain stream, one of her more successful spots.

Hermione smiled when she saw the brownish rabbit, happily chewing the foliage that was sticking through the handmade cage, her eyes glinted in anticipation, it was a big and fat rabbit, enough meat to last her alone for over week!

Hermione kneeled next to the cage, the rabbit had by now shrunk in on itself in fear of the predator that had approached, and Hermione had no qualms as to what she was to this animal, she was a predator.

But it didn't bother her, not anymore at least, so humming to herself she removed her beaded bag from her shoulder, and after some ruffling through it, she withdrew her sharp hunting knife along with a canvas bag and a piece of cotton cloth.

The rabbit had backed as far as it could into the corner of the trap cage, it's small black eyes watching her in wide eyed fear, it's whiskers twitching in nervousness.

"Don't worry little rabbit... It'll be quick... A fast twist that's all..." In the humming voice she spoke to the rabbit, almost sing song, she had no idea why she did that, but a lot of times she would find herself talking to the animals she trapped, maybe because she didn't have friends?

No one that she talked to.

She had finished laying down her items, then sat back to look at the terrified creature looking at her, her face was bland now, emotionless, then she shifted forward and unclasped the cage door, the rabbit saw its moment for escape and jumped for the opening.

But Hermione had been doing this for nine years, she was faster.

In a swift fluid motion she grabbed it around its neck, then with the other hand she enveloped its head, lifting it from the cage to chest level.

Fluidly and without a second of hesitation, her face still impassive and almost cold, she twisted and pulled its head in the opposite direction of its body, the satisfying snap sound telling her that she had successfully severed its spinal cord.

The warm body of the rabbit still twitched for a few seconds, it's eyes light dimming along with its body going still, Hermione looked at the rabbit as the last life left it, finally when the eyes had dulled to lifelessness and the body didn't give any twitches any more, she dropped it to the ground.

Humming again she picked up the knife and grabbing the rabbit again, she pierced its neck with the knife, right into the main artery, then she dangled the rabbit in the air by its back feet, waiting for the excess blood to drain out onto the ground.

She milked the body to make sure most of the blood has been successfully drained, then spreading the rabbit onto the cloth she proceeded to skin it.

Her hands worked deftly, cutting off the feet and head, her knife sharp and true, then she skinned of the skin, it didn't even take her five minutes, when that was finished she then gutted it, removing all the innards. The witch rolled the skinned body closed in the cloth and put it in the canvas bag, then she took the solid skin to the water.

Hermione soaked the bloodied fur in the stream, letting the stream wash it clean, when she was satisfied she dried out the excess water, rolled the skin, and placed it in the bag also, then she threw the head and feet and tail along with the innards into the forest, she knew the other animals will sniff it out and eat it.

Recycling at its best!

Satisfied she returned to the stream, where she cleaned her knife and washed her red bloodied hands, once again humming silently to herself.

Hermione did the same procedure another two times that afternoon, as she found the small critters in her traps, and that was how she made her way back to the village later that day, three catches, skinned and butchered in her canvas bag, two to be sold and one to be kept.

It was a good day, the meat enough to last her almost two weeks if she ate sparingly, and the money from the sold meat enough to buy bread and some other necessities as well.

It was indeed a good day, considering that tomorrow morning she would be floo'd to Kelplake for the entry of the Tenth Muggle Games.

Hermione took a final glance in the stained mirror at herself, the game entries were the one time they were all required to 'dress up', as it were broadcasted to all the districts, the other districts had already been entered, District 8 was the last one who still had to have its Muggle borns entered.

Hermione didn't own any fancy clothes, her nicer clothes from her school years long since didn't fit her anymore, her figure had curved into a woman's body and wasn't the plank teenager body anymore.

So all her clothes were the handed down charity clothes from some of the nicer partial blood families, or clothes she bought second hand.

As it is, her best dress was a pale pink, mostly sun bleached and worn, it went to below her knees, and had a high collared neck, but were sleeveless, with it she had a cream knitted shawl that Mrs Crabbe had once given her, in a rare act of kindness..

She put the flat black pumps into her beaded bag to put on later, then she donned her trusted boots, no way she could walk with those pumps in the mud, making sure her wand was tucked into the dress pocket she left the shack.

Her hair nearly braided down her back, it swung as she walked, she had used a charm to straighten her hair for the day.

At the village centre she joined the queue of muggle borns that was waiting for the Floo, when she was almost to the front she quickly put on her pumps, and after casting a scorgify on her boots, they were then tucked into her beaded bag, then it was her turn.

Hermione stepped into the public fireplace, her stomach knotting as it always did, she grabbed and threw the Floo powder whole clearly saying "Kelplake Public", the green flames roared over her and she felt her body dropping, finally her feet felt solid ground again, and the flames died down, without wasting a second Hermione stepped out into the bustling crowds.

This was one of the parts she hated, the crowds.

But she squared herself and started to wind her way through the pressing bodies to the registration desks outside of the City Centre.

Hermione was glad to see that the lines weren't too long, she was one of the last batches to register.

"Name." The official didn't look up, he only looked into the page in front of him, quill held ready to note.

"Hermione Granger." She spoke steadily, knowing by now exactly how the process went, the official looked up briefly upon recognising her name, then he marked off on his parchment again, his brow now furrowed.

"Wand please." Hermione extracted her wand and handed it to him, he did a quick identification spell before handing her wand back, marking off further in the parchment.

"Arm." Hermione stretched out her left arm, the old still very visible 'mudblood' scar showing white against her pale skin.

The official pressed his wand tip hard on the inside of her wrist, muttering an incantation under his breath, Hermione felt the familiar sting and saw the string of yellow light wind around her wrist, it was a binding charm, it binded her to enter the games, it was like an unbreakable vow, if she tried to leave the premises without entering her name, she would drop dead.

It was a safety precaution, because in the first year some muggle borns had registered they were there, but left before entering, because they had to register, if there was a missing muggle born when the gates closed, the Law Enforcers stood ready to trace their tracker charms and arrest them.

So those muggle borns thought they could register and then leave without actually entering their names into the goblet, it didn't turn out well for them.

So since then the binding charm was placed upon registration, it only lifted the moment your name was successfully cast into the Goblet of Fire.

The sting subsided, but the yellow glow remained around her wrist, indicating the active bind, Hermione then without further acknowledgment made her way into the City Centre, the moment she was past the registration desks the whole scene was different.

Instead of the hum of voices and bustling of bodies, it was eerily silent, no bustling crowds, everyone walked in neat quiet rows, and stood in neat lines facing the stage, Hermione made her way to one of the back lines, taking her position she stood very still, and waited for the last witches and wizards to enter and stand their lines.

Hermione took the time she had before the proceedings started to glance around, briefly noting the goblet of Fire on the stage, along with Lord Voldemort and his inner circle of followers who were seated on the stage, the city centre was like an arena in honesty.

A square ground area, where all the assembled muggle borns were standing in neat straight lines upon lines, the ground was surrounded by audience stands on either side, with the stage at the front, and the back was open, and now where the rows of registration desks currently were setup.

These new wizarding towns and city's had truly grown and developed in the last ten years she thought idly.

Hermione became aware of a tingle on the side of her neck, a tingle she recognised from when someone was starring, so she slightly tilted her head to the side, letting her eyes dart the lines, she couldn't find any eyes on her from them.

Then she darted her eyes higher, to the audience, the audience consisted of the partial bloods and the pure bloods, for some reason the submissions were entertaining, even though the tributes only get chosen and named in the Capitol later in the week.

But she knew that afterwards there would be a festival, but the muggle borns were never invited to partake in that.

As she slowly took in the faces in the audience, her eyes finally met the ones locked on her, frowning Hermione searched the grey eyes, a question on her face, Draco then with a last intent look, turned his face forward where Voldemort himself had stepped up to open the proceedings.

Hermione followed suit, but the question remained in her mind as to why he was there, they never came to the submissions.

"Welcome my most loyal subjects... To the Tenth Muggle Games, District 8 entry submissions!" His voice was the usual raspy sound almost, but it carried well over everyone, thanks to the sonorous charm, Hermione just looked at him blankly, waiting for him to get it over with.

"Each and every one of you that casts your name into the Goblet of Fire shows your true loyalty to me... And I always reward my most loyal!" Hermione had to bite the insides of her mouth to refrain from laughing out, it was always the same speech, talking as if they did it freely, as if it was some sort of honour.

"And I will prove it once again with this year's Games! The winner will have a life of glory and riches... As all nine the previous winners can attest to. So let me not keep you from this exciting moment, come and enter! And as always... My the odds be ever in your favour!" That last part sounded ominous, as it always did, of course the odds were never in anyone's favour... The winner only lived because there was no one left to kill them, not much to do with odds, but with survival instinct and what your willing to do to survive.

It was kill or be killed.

The lines started to one by one file out to drop their name, Hermione took out her piece of parchment, that already had her name written on in her neat script, she clutched it tightly.

Yet her face gave away no hint of nervousness, no hint of fear, no indication at all that she had any form of feeling.

Finally the front lines had finished and it was her line's turn, they walked single file onto the stage, past the Goblet, dropping their parchments in as the filed past.

Hermione watched as she came nearer and nearer, knowing this was just like every other time in the previous years, nothing different now, nothing new.

As she stepped next to the Goblet, her arm outstretched, the binding charm glowing brightly around her wrist, a thought struck her, she, and every other muggle born, were trapped, just as trapped as that rabbit the previous day, only her predator was not as merciful as she was.

He was a scavenger, picking their flesh bit by bit, slowly letting them whither and scream in agony of the slow torture, not stopping till only the picked clean bones remained.

Nothing left.

Her parchment dropped, the blue flames hungrily eating it up into the Goblet before lowering again into the steady burn, waiting for the next prey.


	5. Chapter 4

The Tributes

It was five days later, the Friday evening, that Hermione sat and waited for the society screen to light up, it was time for the tributes to be named.

For some reason this year she felt different, maybe because it would be the tenth games?

A whole decade of this meaningless life, a life of only surviving and not living.

Right on time the screen flickered to life, Hermione adjusted herself on the old couch, tucking her legs under her and holding her wand tightly, she wasn't sure why she always held her wand, like in this situation she had no need or use for it, but it made her feel better.

Hermione listened to the usual speeches about the Great War and victory for the pure bloods, she watched the toasts and celebrations, after about half an hour the crowds fell silent as the Goblet started to burn higher, the familiar sparks shooting up, the ceremony master then stepped up, grinning widely as he always did.

The parchments started to fly out, deftly being caught by the ceremony master, each one of them.

Hermione watched the screen with vague interest, but her brow furrowed a bit when she saw shock on the ceremony masters face while he read through the pieces of parchments, then surprising her further, he strolled to the seated Voldemort and inc.

Hermione sat up straighter, intently glancing at the screen now, this was different, very different.

The grouping of Death Eaters were having a heated discussion, but the camera couldn't hear about what, so she just waited, something was going on obviously.

After almost five minutes the ceremony master walked back to centre stage, he had a very forced and almost scared smile on his face, he gingerly cleared his throat and then placed the sonorous charm on his voice before tentatively staring to speak.

"Witches... Wizards... We have a slightly different selection of tributes this year... We will be investigating this of course as it's completely unacceptable...-" he trailed out the sentences, obviously very nervous and agitated by what was to be said.

"- I need to inform you though that we cannot change it... As everyone is aware the Goblet of Fire is a binding contract, the tributes have to compete ..." Hermione shifted to the edge of the couch, she had a feeling this was going to be very good...

"The tributes for the tenth Muggle Games are; district one, Ethan Grosner and ...Daphne Greengrass!" Hermione almost fell off her couch in her surprise, a pure blood?

What in Merlin was going on?

She was just in time to listen to the next names.

"-Christopher Montague and Sophia Jameson!"

Hermione gasped again, Montague was also a pure blood, what was happening?

"District three, Edward Nott and Estelle Croft! District four, Nicolas Peters and Maria Stevens!

District five... Anthony StClaire and Kyra Higgs!

District six, James Travers and Isabel Selwyn!

District seven, Jonny Vincent and Ursula Macmillan!"

Hermione realised that half of the tributes were pure blood by then, someone had entered their names somehow and for some reason?

Did that mean that somewhere a rebellion had formed?

Finally!

Hermione felt the first stirrings of hope in that moment, happiness making its warm fingers felt trembling through her body, but her thoughts crashed back and her body shook with despair when she heard the next tributes names...

"And finally, our district eight tributes, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

So she got picked, after ten years she got picked.

Hermione sat frozen, she felt absolutely nothing.

No fear, no nervousness, just nothing.

After a few minutes she realised that Draco would be her district partner, the man that had quietly been keeping her alive, and although she still despises him, he had committed a lot of sins against her at school, and against the wizarding society, he had been helping her for some mysterious reason...

And for that she was grateful.

Hermione felt an odd emotion that she could not understand, a bare flicker of fear, but not fear for herself, but fear that Draco might not be alive in a few weeks anymore.

No!

He had saved her life literally that first year, and a few times indirectly in the years that followed, she would return the favour, she will do what she can to make sure he came out alive.

Besides, she had no fear of dying, she had been wishing for death for some time, but Draco still had something to live for, his parents, she knew they were very close, it was the reason why they withdrew from active Voldemort supporting, wanting to keep their son alive, and it was why Draco had to kill Professor Dumpledore, to keep his parents alive.

So, she owed him, and she'd repay that dept in the games.

Hermione had just made her choice when her shack door was opened, they were here.

She knew the tributes were collected immediately following the announcement, and that they were treated like prisoners in the process, so she only stood there, clutching her wand, she also knew it was the only possession they were to take along.

Before they could storm in and manhandle her she only held up her hand to stop them, using the momentary surprise to talk quickly.

"No need to force me, I'm coming freely..." And to show them she meant it she stepped forward past the two burly wizards and out onto the porch, stopping there to wait for them.

They seemed to recover their surprise and stepped out behind her within seconds, then both grabbed her arms without saying a word and within the next second they disaparated on the spot.

They appeared in what appeared to be a grand foyer, looking around her she saw various ministry robed individuals aparating in with the tributes, it was all very hectic and she could make out no sense or rhyme to anything.

The Wizards who were holding her arms either side, started briskly walking to an elevator, they were rough and obviously had no thought or compassion towards muggle borns.

Hermione let them drag her along, she didn't have any reason to fight them, this was just how it was.

The foyer ceiling was at least two storeys high, the walls were black marble, the floor black and white square marble tiles, the ceiling was also black, with what seemed to be thousands of candles floating, lightning the foyer up, along the one wall on her left, were Floo fireplaces, along the right wall were a endless row of desks, where a dozen witches and wizards were helping various other witches and wizards, judging by their appearance they were general public.

They on the other hand, where walking straight up ahead, a row of lifts in the front wall, entering the lifts she saw the one wizard pressing the button for number 8, Hermione wanted to ask if it were numbered purposely for district or if it was only coincidence in her case.

But glancing covertly both ways she decided against talking, their faces did not invite any small talk, or any talk at all.

The lift rattled to a stop, the level 8 light flickering, indicating they had reached their level, the men who still held on firmly to both her arms then dragged her out, they were in a small foyer, nothing more than three by three meters, it only had two chairs facing each other.

In between the chairs, right opposite the lift, a old brown wooden door was, a big golden 8 on the door, one of the men let go of her arm and opened the door, then the other one pushed her through, Hermione stumbled a bit, but regained her balance before actually falling.

"You're to stay here." One of the wizards grunted at her, but before she could swivel around to face them the door slammed close, she heard the clicks of locks and then heard a slight muttering behind the door.

They had locked and warded the door.

Sighing Hermione took in her temporary abode, she was in what seemed to be a living room, it was mostly black, figures, the walls a black and white striped wallpaper and the carpet black with white polka dots, Hermione had to wonder at the often odd taste the wizarding world liked to sport.

The furniture were white, a couch and two armchairs, a society screen against the wall that the couch and arm chairs faced.

Behind the sitting corner were a dining table with seating for Four, and that was all in the main room.

The back wall had three doors leading of the main room, and that was where Hermione made her way to, she opened the first wooden door to find a bedroom, it was also nicely furnished like the main room, the colouring in this room were silver, silver silk bedding linen and curtains, the walls also black once again, the floor was wooden boards though, Hermione felt this room was masculine, so she stepped back and walked to the second door.

That was a bathroom, once again black, it held a tub big enough to lay in fully outstretched, a shower and a sink and toilet.

Stepping back she then went to the third door, her breath caught, it was gold!

The walls the same black, but her material furnishing were gold silk, it looked beautiful!

This room was feminine, since there were a more ribbon bows on the curtains and a rose pattern in the bedspread.

Hermione entered and flopped down on the bed... Sheer bliss!

The last time she had been in any decent luxury was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, since then she had gotten used to sleep in bunk beds and even sleeping bags, not to mention her spindly bed of the last ten years, with its two inch thick mattress that was not really a mattress.

Hermione realised she was exhausted, her eyes started to droop close, her breathing evening out.

She came awake with a start, a voice carrying through the still open bedroom door to reach her, it was the cause of her awakening.

"-watch what you're doing you oaf! You do not want to have my father hear of you manhandling me!" Hermione's eyes rolled involuntary, well some things obviously didn't change.

"Apologies mr Malfoy, it was not my intention to bump into you accidentally..." Hermione yawned, the wizard sounded rather contrite, she guessed he was uncomfortable with the whole pure blood tribute thing.

"Just get out now." Hermione frowned in surprise, he didn't sound venomous at that point, but rather tired and almost human, it was a bit strange.

She listened as the door closed and then heard his footsteps walking to her door, she called out before he could step inside.

"My room Malfoy. Yours is the first door." She expected to hear him change direction, but felt apprehension when she only heard him casually entering her room, looking up she watched as he smirked and leaned against the wall by the door, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well Granger... We just seem to end up everywhere together... Or-" his smirk widened even more and Hermione just knew he was going to give some smart ass retort.

"-or you are stalking me? What is it... Can't resist being somewhere without me?" Hermione lazily sat up, then swung her legs to the floor, looking impassively at him, she took a pillow and stood up, walking slowly till she was arms length away, he glanced at her, the smirk not faltering, but his eyes did narrow suspiciously.

Then before he could react she swung the heavy pillow hard, and felt the satisfying shock as the pillow hit him across his face.

She stepped back to smile maliciously at him, he was busy rubbing his face and glaring at her.

"What the Merlin Granger! It was a joke! Why do you always abuse people!" Hermione raised a eyebrow, irritation bubbling inside of her now.

"Abuse? Let me see... Mudblood? Does that ring a bell? You do your own share of abusing Malfoy. Now get out, we are not friends, I do not want a friend. So save your jokes for someone who cares." She then proceeded to bodily push him from her room, not that she succeeded, he was remarkably strong, but after a few seconds of watching her attempts in obvious amusement, he stepped backwards with a grin.

"Peace Granger... I'll let you be ... For now." And then before se could react he turned in his heel and stride towards his room, she stood glaring at the empty door.

But what made her furious were not Malfoy, but rather that for the first time in years she had felt alive, his baiting had managed to ignite a long dead spark, that made her want to retaliate, made her want to fight.

Why would it be Malfoy that brought back that spark of life?


	6. Chapter 5

First Dinner

About an hour after Malfoy had arrived Hermione left the room, she was pleasantly surprised to see delicious food filling the table!

She guessed it worked like in Hogwarts, house elf magic, since she knew no one had entered their apartment.

Hermione was to delighted with the food to wonder at it further, she hastily went to the table and plunked herself down in the first chair, then grabbing a fork she literally shovelled the food into her mouth, hardly caring that she probably looked just like Ronald Weasley now.

She can't remember when she had this much to eat, and in this variety and tastiness, it was delicious!

It was pure bliss.

She hadn't noticed that Malfoy was silently taking in her greedy eating, an almost pitying look on his face, and certain regret in his eyes, if she had, then she would have been even more confused at his seemingly normal arrogant behaviour towards her.

The two would just not go together.

As it is, she didn't, and therefore would feel no confusion at his behaviour next as he made his presence known.

"Shovelling food just like Weasel, no wonder you two were always slobbering over each other. Perfect fit ... Weasel and Beaver..." Hermione's head snapped up in irritation when she heard him speak, his usual smirk in place as he swaggered to the table, he sat down opposite her and like the aristocrat he is, delicately started eating, perfect table manners.

Hermione loudly swallowed the too big mouthful of chicken she had been chewing, obviously she would never admit that his perfect table manners was very welcome since she had always despised the lack of table etiquette in Ron and even Harry sometimes.

"Get off it Ferret... So tell me, why aren't you raving?" Hermione made sure to utilise her usual table manners, which were normally just as refined as Malfoy's, she wanted to spite him and continue shovelling food like Ron, but her pride in her own upbringing wouldn't allow her once she had been made attend to it.

She smirked in satisfaction when she saw his shoulders stiffening and his brow scowling.

"Raving Granger?" Hermione sat forward in her chair, her fork pointed to him, as she proclaimed each word with a slight jab in the air with her fork.

"Well, your a pure blood... And got chosen as tribute in the Muggle Games? Surely this is an outrage in your perfect life, and the normal Malfoy would be raging about it, demanding his father intervene... And well, just demanding everything really." She sat back, satisfied at his momentary confusion, then he sat back, hands locked behind his head, seemingly casual.

"Granger, some things you'll never figure out... Only because your just as prejudiced as you claim me to be, so you'd never see some things in another way. As it is, ten years is a long time... A lot can change in ten years. Maybe I realised raving about everything does not give desired results always. Maybe I grew up after all... Well just maybe..." He trails off with a casual shrug of his shoulder and then proceeded to cut into his meat, Hermione had a feeling he was done talking, but she felt she needed to have the last word.

"The ferret being deep... I'm thinking snow in summer?" She sat self satisfactorily waiting for a smart ass retort, their verbal sparring getting her excited beyond measure.

But he just looked up, scowling again.

"Eat Granger." Hermione deflated, why wouldn't he retort and instead only ordered her to eat again?

He riles her up and then he closes up, she would never understand the ferret, absolutely never.

They ate in silence for a while, but eventually Hermione put down her fork and knife and looked up at him, her face back to being impassive and her voice monotone once more.

"What happens now Malfoy... I'm sure they would have been more forthcoming with information to you than towards me." She watched as he gave her a cursory look, then after carefully finishing his last bite he laid down his utensils, then with a napkin pressed his lips clean before laying it down on the table, only then did he look up at her.

That Malfoy smirk slowly spread on his features, he sat back, casually tapping his fingers on the table, Hermione felt irritation surfacing at his obvious drawing out of responding.

She was just about the stand up and just go to her room when he finally spoke.

"Tonight we rest...tomorrow we meet our mentors and whatever else they have planned, I think some dress up also." Hermione stares at him a moment in silence, taking him in, he was a conundrum to her, but she felt that familiar emotionlessness again, so she could not bring her self to worry about it.

So instead she stood up and without acknowledging him further she walked to her room, but before the door closed completely she heard him uttering something to himself, something that would confuse her later when she was back to feeling some again

"-what I wouldn't do for you-" was all she heard before her door closed shut completely, shrugging it off she undressed and climbed into the bed, it was past ten already, and she had a long day, making her exhausted.

Hermione had barely lain down before her eyes closed and she was off in the land of either all possibilities or no hope, tonight it was the land of no hope.

Her dreams filled with familiar darkness, little rabbits eyes fearfully watching her and scampering away from her as she trudged through the dark forest, swinging a bat lined with steel spikes, with blood dripping from it, back and forth, humming a tune that she only knew in her dreams

Come little rabbit,

Come to me little hare,

No foam to indicate your rabid

So let me set you a little snare...

Leaves crunching as I stalk

Water spluttering as the rain drops

Little hare don't make me talk

I promise that you won't hurt lots

Come little rabbit

Come to me little hare...


	7. Chapter 6

Mentor

Hermione woke up still very early, walking to the curtains she pushed one aside to see the outside world was still very much dark, no more sleeping for her though.

She saw the clock on the nightstand say it's just passed four am, sighing she looked for her little beaded bag, but then she noticed the double closet doors, walking over to it she opened them.

Inside were sealed plastic bags with clothes in it seemed, she took the top one, the label only read;

Capitol: Day 1

Furrowing a brow she guessed that meant she had to wear this today, shrugging she tossed the bag into her bed, then proceeded to study the closet contents further.

She eventually found a bathroom bag with shampoo and soaps and a bunch of luxuries she have only been dreaming off, as well as some black towels, Hermione knew she was going to enjoy this bath...

After that she quickly grabbed the items together and left her room quietly, the main living space immediately lighted up when the room sensed her presence, Hermione frowned at the clever enchantments and then quietly padded to the middle room.

The bath was heaven, she couldn't remember when last she had relaxed like this, with expensive shampoo and conditioner, bath salts and oils, it was bliss undefined!

It was well past five when she finally returned to her room, her skin glowing pink and the smell of myrrh emanating from her, she used a drying spell on her hair and made a top pony with it on her head, the wild curls cascading down her head.

The clothes she had was tight black pants with tight black vest like top, with a standard wizard robe, she found a pair of boots in the closet and since it was the only pair se assumed it was what she had to wear.

It was a quarter to six when she stepped out of her room again, minus the robes, she saw that food had appeared on their table by then, frowning she realised that it had to be a hint that they had to be up and about then?

Hermione listened for any sounds from

Malfoy's room, hearing nothing she stomped over to his door loudly, then banged on his door.

"Malfoy wake up. Wake up!" She still didn't hear anything, so taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside, she switched the lights on and stomped over to the bed.

He was sprawled over the bed on top of the sheets, wearing only green boxers, typical, but she couldn't help but notice that he was rather nicely built...

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she slapped him on his chest, loudly.

"Wake up Malfoy!" The moment her hand landed solidly on his chest his eyes flew open and he reacted instinctively, grabbing her wrist that was still poised above him and yanking her.

Hermione didn't expect that and fell down over him hard, she felt his wand pressing against her neck, and calmly turned so that he could see it was only she, his eyes were blank, almost predatory.

"Calm down ferret, it's only me..." Hermione saw the recognition return to those cold eyes, then he quickly let go of her wrist, a hand running over his face as he lowered his wand that was in the other hand.

"Granger... What the Merlin... Don't do that. Ever." Scowling she of course retaliated.

"Well so much for thanks for trying to wake you up Malfoy!"

Hermione tried to push her self up, she was laying in an awkward position, her head on his chest, the well defined chest she had been admiring only seconds earlier.

Her attempt failed since her own arm, the one he had yanked, lay at a strange angle extended over her head, and her other underneath her stomach somehow.

Malfoy saw her attempt and the familiar smirk returned.

"Granger in my bed... The possibilities..." Hermione flushed then, very aware of the thumbing of his heart beneath her cheek, making him seem human after all.

"Come off it Malfoy, you forget I'm the mudblood, you hate to even touch me remember." She saw the flicker of something in his eyes at her words, but couldn't define what it was, so she pulled her arms to better angles and pushed herself up more successfully, he helped her this time, seeming eager to get her off him, a frown on his face.

Hermione felt a bit disappointed for a moment, she thought he wanted to break contact with her upon reminder of her mudblood status.

So sighing she turned and walked to the door, every intention of not speaking further to the ferret, not even thinking on it that he hadn't even responded to her last comment.

At his door just as she was about to step out, his voice stopped her.

"Granger, I'd prefer not to hear that word at all."

Hermione turned and frowned at the now standing pale blonde man, he was turned to the side, not looking at her, but she could still see the frown on his face.

"It's what I am Malfoy... You used to remind me of that in school whenever possible. And your kind had been doing that everyday for the last ten years." She shrugged then walked out before he could have the chance to say anything further, closing his door behind her.

She went and sat down at the table, seeing the food on the table, everything you could think of for a breakfast.

Her face was impassive, she didn't even flinch when the loud thud reached her ears from Malfoy's bedroom, a sound synonymous with a fist hitting a wooden wall.

"I'm Rowan Peters, victor in the eight games, district four. I will also be your mentor. This is Eliza Skeeter, she will be your co-ordinator and companion." Hermione and Malfoy both shook their hands, then Hermione frowningly turned back to Eliza Skeeter.

"Any relation to Rita Skeeter?" She wasn't sure if she wanted a Skeeter around her all the time, she definitely didn't want Skeeter getting inside info and dipping her poisonous pen in her direction again.

The oddly dressed witch with the heavy makeup smiled happily, then nodded rather solemnly, the quick move of expressions leaving Hermione feeling like she had whiplash.

"Yes... First cousins, unfortunately... But don't you fret dear, we are complete opposite and have no contact with each other." The happy smile was back, Hermione blinked at the sudden change of expression again, she was going to have to get used to the flighty witch it seems.

She just nodded then turned around and sat back down at the now empty table, clearly indicating the others should follow.

After everyone sat down tea appeared on the table, Hermione blinked in confusion, how would the elves know to send tea now?

But Eliza and Rowan seemed unperturbed, pouring themselves tea and waiting for Hermione and Malfoy to do the same.

It was Malfoy who spoke finally.

"So, what happens? What do we need to know?" He spoke seriously, a frown furrowed between his brow, his one hand tapping the table, Hermione briefly noticed he kept his other hand tucked out of view under the table.

Rowan sat back, rather boringly she realised, and viewed the both of them lazily.

"Well, for the next three weeks you will be paraded through the streets in Diagon Alley, as well as on the society screens, showing you off and interviews. Between that you'll be training in the training floor, which is in the basement of this building. I do not think you'll learn much new... Both having been participants in the war, but use it as refreshers. I would recommend concentrating especially in the survival class." Hermione sipped some tea, frowning over her cup at the wizard in front of her, he seemed bored to be there, but he spoke sense, indicating he had after all survived the games.

Malfoy sat forward in his chair, he would be the one that would ask the questions, saving Hermione the trouble.

"And sponsors? How does that work?"

Hermione's eyes were narrowed, she was listening intently, she had no intention of surviving the games, but she had every intention of making sure Malfoy survived, so she needed the tips.

"Impress them and you'll have spells unlocked, as you very much know by now. You impress them in the next three weeks, they'll be constantly watching." Rowan sipped his tea, but continued before anyone else could speak.

"You'll each have one weapon of choice when you are floo'd into the arena, on the next three weeks you better decide quick which weapon. And as you know, the wards lock most spells, only the two of the unforgivable's are unlocked from the beginning, cruciates and Avada, remember always, the point of this games is to kill, everything in that arena is designed to kill you or force you to kill. If you want to live, then you'll have to kill. If you plan on being self righteous and noble to spare a life... You could just as well walk in with your arms raised to be killed off immediately and get it done with." With the last part he looked very specifically at Hermione, as if he thought that implied to her, she smiled cooly at him, that was Hermione of ten years ago yes, but Hermione now was different, there wasn't much left of her inside.

She was empty and devoid of most emotions.

Except when Malfoy baited her...

"Obviously it's kill or be killed. It's Voldemort's games... What else did you expect. What do we need to do to impress sponsors?" Hermione was the one who spoke now, having realised everyone was studying her intently after Rowan's last remark, she saw the flinching of all three bodies at her mention of his name, but she never stopped calling him by his name.

Rowan cleared his throat and sat forward, he seemed like he found some interest now to be here finally, he was looking at Hermione now more curiously.

"You impress them with your skills. You show off wth your spells and duelling capabilities, as well as your handling skills of whatever weapon you chose. Do you know what weapon Hermione?" Eliza was studying her nails, obviously now bored with the subject, Malfoy was watching her with interest and Rowan still sat forward looking at her.

"Knifes." She answered blandly, her eyes not breaking contact with his, showing him she had no hesitation in her choice, he finally smiled and sat back, seemingly more relaxed now.

"Any experience with knifes?" Hermione sat back herself, a mocking smile on her face now.

"Nine years." This time Malfoy surprised her completely with what he said then.

"She's brilliant with a knife. Deadly. I've seen her throw a knife to land dead centre in the target every time. And her hare skins that she sells are always flawless, no nicks, and in one piece." Hermione's neck swivelled to meet his calm storm grey eyes, how would he know of her knife throwing habits? She had secretly mastered that skill in last years, since her magic use had been so restricted she had started to learn something else to make her feel safe.

Her brows raised in the unvoiced question at him, he smirked then and answered her though.

"I like taking walks in the forest... Sometimes I see things." Her face furrowed at him, he was surprising her again, she didn't like it at all.

But Rowan spoke then, his voice had gained a notch of excitement now.

"And you Draco, any weapons you can handle?" He shrugged and casually sat back and returned his gaze to Rowan again.

"As most aristocrats, I'm proficient in sword fighting, in fact, I'm actually excellent with a sword." Rowan then smiled, he seemed to have been won over by them.

"Well then I'd say you have a chance at survival, so I'll give you one last piece of advice, something that will improve your chances of survival hundred fold. Forget about blood status in the arena, do not band with the cliques in training, you two stick together. Your skills will compliment each other. Stick together for as long as possible. But remember in the end only one of you can live, better decide beforehand who. Now, we must go for your make overs."


	8. Chapter 7

The Capitol

"When it all goes up in flames

We'll be the last ones standing

We'll be the last ones

We'll be the last ones standing

City made of thin glass

Smoldering in pitch black

Sin so thick you can't see the stars

Can't tell good and evil apart

We feel warmth in the cold corners

Eyes in the back of our heads"

Song: Up in Flames - Ruelle

Hermione and Draco followed Eliza and Rowan out of the lift, it was their third day in the Tribute Centre, and their first day for training.

Hermione thought fleetingly about the dirt two days, the first was mostly spend being scrubbed up, waxed and made over, she had new hair and everything, that night they were paraded through Diagon Alley and introduced officially.

Then the second day, was spend in interviews that was broadcasted to all society screens, and also meeting the other tributes, that was almost bothersome for Hermione, as she saw how many of the tributes were still children, sixteen and seventeen years of ages only.

Draco had scoffed at her mention of that, reminding her that they were barely those ages themselves when thrust into that war, she had to accede his point.

The difference was that they had a choice not to kill at that time, they could just disarm and go further, whereas now these children had to kill if they wanted to live.

Hermione had not press the matter though, remembering that he was ordered to kill, not being given a choice either, even though Snape ended up doing the deed, she found herself wondering at the mental torture that the boy Draco had went through that year.

"And here we are... You'll find training areas for all weapons and magic uses, like I said though, survival skills are most important. You don't know if a sponsor will unlock the augmenti spell or a healing spell..." Rowan and Eliza stepped to one side to go join the other mentors and companions in a sitting area.

Hermione and Draco stood in the entrance to watch, the main floor was a lot like the room of requirements training room for Dumpledore's Army Hermione realised, with dummies and mirrors and marked of training matts etcetera, mostly for duelling and spell work.

The back of the room hagd a gym area, some muggle gym equipment and a few punching bags and dummies.

The other wall had different barricaded off areas, with knife throwing targets, sword fighting arena, archers arena, and so on.

Then an area next to the seating area of the mentors, was what seemed a fake forest corner, she assumed it was the survival skills class.

Hermione's face was completely impassive, just like Draco's as she took in the tributes this time, she immediately saw the cliques that had formed, pure bloods mostly sticking together and the muggle borns, only about four individuals seemed to stick together in two pairs according to their district.

She briefly wondered if Draco would join the pure blood clique, and judging by their very expected looks at him, they assumed he would.

But she suddenly felt his breath on his cheek as his voice whispered into her ear.

"I think we should stick together... You know ... Like Rowan suggested..." He made it sound like it was only because Rowan suggested it, but Hermione felt the faint relief in her stomach, she knew Draco had skills and would be a good ally, it would also make it easier to keep him alive if they were together.

So very imperceptibly she nodded to him in affirmation, before leaning slightly towards him to whisper to him as well.

"I also think we should do the survival skills first Malfoy... You know as Rowan suggested..."

She saw his slight nod in acquiesce, then without further ado they both made their way to the forest corner, a table in front bearing a book and random trinkets.

It was on their fifth day of training that the first prominent incident happened, the pure bloods had been hating on Draco for not grouping with them, it was limited to glares and snide comments in passing, as they were not allowed to fight till in the arena.

But on the fifth day in that training room, the tension snapped somewhat.

Hermione and Draco had spend most of their time in the little forest, learning camouflage and survival skills, she was even a bit of her old know it all self when she could teach him about trapping small critters.

They spend minimal time in the spells arena and weapons arena, the time they did spend with weapons was just to learn basic handling on the weapons they didn't know.

Their strategy was simple, they didn't want to show the other tributes what they are good at.

But at night in their apartment, then they practiced on each other their duelling and spell work, along with knife and sword work, using their cutlery as knife dummies and two broomsticks that Eliza and Rowan had procured as swords.

Hermione was growing impressed, Draco was good, a superb duellist and spell worker, and even though she didn't know much about swords, she could tell that the things he did with that broomstick seemed magnificent.

She had mentioned her surprise at his skills rather stoically the night before, only for him to smirk while twirling his wand casually, and retorting that she forgot he was second in their year, only to her.

She had to admit, she had forgotten.

As it was, she was busy reading up at the table on a few new trapping ideas while Draco had went to a punching bag to box a bit while Hermione got their next set ready to learn.

She looked up when she was finally happy with all the details to call Draco over, impassive as always.

"Malfoy, coming?" He stopped his punching at hearing her voice, then looking at her he nodded, but before he finished his nod Christopher Montague and James Travers mockingly called out to him.

"Hurry up Malfoy... Your mudblood girlfriend is calling you..." Hermione rolled her eyes, completely unperturbed by the two pure bloods, they were sort of the leaders of the pack.

But Hermione saw by the tensing of Draco's shoulders that he was seemingly bothered by their quip, a lot, judging by the cold glare he shit them.

But he ignores it and strolled purposely to her, just as he reached the table though Montague strolled up and upon reaching the table, he loudly taunted again.

"And now he is afraid... Listening to the mudblood, not even defending himself, coward just like your whole family!" Draco then did react, and very aggressively so, in a very cold and dangerous voice he hissed to Montague.

"Do not use that word in my presence Montague, and never insult my family again. You will regret it."

Hermione walked to him and gently placed her arm on his upper arm, not that she was discouraging him, she felt anger at Montague as well, but if they were to fight now, the punishments were severe... Bodily harm.

"Hush Malfoy... Just two more weeks then we are in the arena... You can do what you want then." She whispered it in his ear, standing on her tiptoes as she was rather short and he was rather talk.

"Now she must detain you... Whimp." Montague sneered at them, Malfoy flinched and made to charge forward, but now Hermione interfered, her hand still resting on his she stepped forward, effectively blocking him from moving, then her Hand left his arm as she walked slowly to stand barely a few inches from Montague, her hand bringing her wand up to chest level, pointing in some general direction casually, as her free hand seemingly innocently traces her wand up and down.

Her face was cold, the same look she had when she wrung her catch's neck.

Montague gulped and involuntary gave a step back.

"Montague... You were a few years behind me in Hogwarts... So I'll give you the benefit of the doubt... But do you know who I am..." She leaned forward a slight bit, still careening her wand, eyes still cold.

"I'm Hermione Granger... And they called me the brightest witch of our age... For a reason." Her eyes narrowed, taking in the hesitant glances the wizard was shooting his partner in crime.

"There is a reason I'm Undesirable number three... I can maim you... Kill you... Without using an unforgivable. And to thank your esteemed lord and his draconian society... I have no qualms about doing it after ten years of hell. So a word of advice... Leave us alone. Because if you don't, if I hear one quip at Draco Malfoy about anything... You will be my first target in that arena. And I will not make it quick." Them she promptly turned around and walked back to the table, flippantly asking Draco if he was coming, and then heading into the small forest, a last look around her shoulder showed a paler than usual Draco hesitantly following her, and a green Montague still standing frozen to the spot.

Once inside the forest she came to standstill, glancing around to find the perfect spot, then she hears an almost timid voice speak behind her.

"Granger..." She glanced back at him in irritation, why was he twaddling thumbs?

"Malfoy we're going to practice building this trap I just read about, it's to catch larger animals, but I'm thinking we can use it on people of the need arises. So stop twaddling and come help."

She watched as he warily eyed her, then stepped forward and held out his hand so that she could give him the rope she was holding.

"You can be very scary sometimes, very intelligent, but scary..." Hermione suddenly felt the huge flashback, to another time, another place, where her old other best friend said about the exact same words to her, had she always then had his darkness in her perhaps?

It was the last day in the Capitol.

And Hermione along with all the other tributes were sitting in a small room, waiting their turn to impress the sponsors.

She sat last, as everyone sat according to district, beginning with one and ending with eight, Draco next to her.

They didn't speak, no one did, one by one each tributes name was called, and one by one they went out and did not come back.

She still didn't feel fear, only nervousness, she figured it was because she had already made peace that she would die, but the nervousness was because she didn't want to fail in getting far enough as to ensure that Malfoy won this Game.

As it was, she had prepared as best she could, and she knew Malfoy had prepared as best he could.

Finally his name was called, he stood up and quickly glanced down at her, she realised he was scared, but she didn't think less of him for it, in fact she envied him, being scared meant that you still had a wish to live, so she graced him with one of her now rare smiles, and reached up to par his lower arm.

"Just do what you do good Malfoy... And that is with a sword as well as your wand." He seemed a bit bolstered them and nodded before turning and walking out, she just rested her head back against the wall, the smile immediately off from her face at that moment.

After what seemed like forever, her name was called, she stood up and walked out the door, and into the showing room, there was a dais, and she saw a lot of robed witches and wizards on it, lounging and talking while eating and drinking casually.

She saw Rowan and he nodded at her encouragingly, then she walked up to the front centre and cleared her throat, a few noticed her but the rest didn't bother, Hermione momentarily wondered if she should bother getting everyone's attention or just let it be, but then she remembered waking up that day under a blanket that was not hers, with soup and bread next to her, knowing she would have been dead if not that.

She had to get their attention, she needed the sponsors if she wanted to succeed in this mission she had set upon.

So, she wracked her brain, then smiled placidly as she swiped her wand and muttered the enchantment.

She watched in amusement as her silver otter patronus went onto the dais and happily swam between them, successfully drawing their attention, the patronus charm was still a very difficult one, and still rare for someone to have a fully corporeal one.

Satisfied they were all now interestedly looking at her, she walked to the stand that held the weapons, she took two long throwing knifes then turned and made sure they were still watching, contend that all attention was still firmly in her, she then walked to stand facing the dais again.

She looked pointedly at the individuals in her direct line of sight and nudged her chin that they had to move.

Seeing the one wizard and two witches shuffling to one side, she then without hesitation threw the knife straight at the dais, she watched as it pegged perfectly into the wall behind the dais, dead centre on the nose of some wizard of a painting hanging there.

The collective gasps indicated she had shocked them, good she thought.

Then she whirled the second knife, a faint smile of satisfaction as the knife bedded nicely into the crotch of the same wizard painting, she was momentarily surprised that it was a muggle painting, that didn't move, but instantly lost interest with that move again.

The dumbstruck sponsors all turned to gape at her, so she slightly mockingly salutes them like the muggle army boys did, then turned around and left the room.


	9. Chapter 8

Day 1

Hermione and Draco stood tensely in the living space of their shared apartment, waiting for their escorts to come, it was time.

She was faintly surprised when Draco broke the stiff silence, they had developed a slight comradeship in the last three weeks together, but not a friendship.

Hermione had refused to let anything go beyond mutual understanding of a joined predicament they found themselves in.

He had seemed to catch her drift since he didn't attempt to either, except for the times he would make his smirking comments designed to rile her up, which was often enough.

"Granger... Before we are not private anymore... I have been meaning to say I'm sorry. Sorry for the years of bullying back in school. And for the name I called you. It has been haunting me for years. I know that you'd never forgive me, I don't expect you to. But know just this, the things I'm going to do in the games... There's a reason for that, I will stick with you, as I've done these last weeks, just remember that please?" Hermione's brow furrowed slightly, but other than that nothing in her face gave away what she was thinking or feeling, she tilted her head to the side, taking in the tall man next to her, they both stood facing the door, shoulders almost touching, but his face was tilted sideways down to watch her intently.

Hermione's eyes met his for a second, grey and brown, and for that moment Hermione felt like the girl she once was, everything stripped away, just a girl and a boy, together in a moment.

But she broke the contact and looked back forward to the door, her voice was quiet when she spoke, placid and toneless.

"Not weeks. Last couple of years. You've been sticking with me for years now. I understand. And forgive me for the things I'm going to do still... In the arena...promise me something Malfoy?" She still didn't look at him, but was satisfied when he gave a silent yes.

"Remember me as I was in school? Not as I'm now. I was made this way, and the choices I made, still going to make, was and will be to survive, even if it isn't the right choices. Don't remember me as this person." She then did tilt her head back to him, seeing that he was now the one who turned his head to look in front of him again, his throat worked up and down, his eyes fixed on the door, but finally he nodded slightly, and just hissed his promise out in a whisper, Hermione almost missed it, that was how quietly it was said.

"I'll remember all of you." Hermione then looked at the door once again, she pushed down the momentary emotions she had allowed herself, satisfied when the familiar feeling of indifference was once again settled firmly inside of her, at that moment the door opened and two black robed figures stood grinning at them.

Hermione stood in front of a Floo fireplace, she wore a black catsuit type of clothing, it hugged her snugly but wasn't like spandex tight, around her middle was a utility type of belt, it holstered her wand, four knifes, water bottle and a bag with dry food rations, and lastly rope.

The suit was long sleeved and legged, and designed for all weather apparently, she had tough but comfortable bush type boots on, and half fingered leather gloves, her hair tied back in a top pony. Hermione glanced to Draco standing at the fireplace next to her, he was dressed the same, except he had two broadswords instead of knifes, he glanced at her at the same time, then whispered to her so that only she could hear and not the other contestants around them.

"Remember Granger... The moment the wards drop you get out of there, don't try getting anything extra... Just go, find fresh water. I will catch up with you." Hermione frowned at him, and nodded in agreement, then she whispered back to him also.

"Stay alive Malfoy." He smirked at her slightly and nodded at her.

"I'm hard to kill Granger..." Before they could exchange anything further a voice boomed around them, they were in a dark room somewhere in the tribute building, sixteen Floo fireplaces was lined around three of the four walls, a tribute in front of each one, behind them was a small podium with witches and wizards manning various enchanted video cameras, as well as the escorts who lined behind each tribute, making sure no one attempted a last minute escape.

"Step into your Floo, in five seconds."

Hermione stepped inside and turned around to see the room, she took a last look at the outside world, even if it was just that room, and then green flames engulfed her and she dropped away.

Within seconds her feet landed again, she saw she was in a fireplace facing other fireplaces holding the other tributes, they where farther apart now, a very much bigger room than the one they floo'd from.

Hermione stretched her hand out, and felt it being blocked by an invincible shield, a ward, she pulled back and took in what she could from where she was. She saw it was in fact not a room, rather a roof slab, the Floo's was built into the man high walls surrounding the roof slab, everything was cold grey stone, the blue yet clouded sky above them.

It was about fifty meters across, the other fireplaces a good distance opposite her, in the middle she could see a pile of extra weapons and various supplies.

She could make out one corner from her view, it was a circular tower that extended another few meters above the wall, there was a door into the tower, she suspected it led from the roof.

Suddenly a huge number ten appeared in the centre, made from seemingly glowing blue mist.

It started to count down.

9

Hermione glanced quickly around again.

8

She couldn't see Draco, he was probably in a fireplace against her wall, out of her direct view.

7

If she craned her body in a certain way she could see another tower and door in the other opposite corner.

6

Safe to assume each corner had one then.

5

Judging by the opposite wall she was almost to the complete left of this wall.

4

Meaning she had to just go left, forget the centre supplies.

3

Get to the bottom, ground floor was her target.

2

She positioned herself to sprint off, a knife in one hand and wand in other.

1

A loud siren sounded and she immediately saw the opposite side tributes running to the centre, most of them, without second fought she sprinted out, her gaze quickly flicking around and taking in the immediate area.

She was on the last fireplace as she suspected, meaning her way left was clear, Hermione just ran, she heard a few yells and even a Avada or Crucio yelled, but she didn't look around once.

The doorway loomed closer, almost, she reached the doorway just as the wall next to her crumbled with a spell that hit it, Hermione quickly glanced around and saw a grinning Montague pointing his wand and firing another spell.

Hermione just ducked inside in time and immediately started running down the circular stone stairs, she flew past a few doorways but didn't stop till she reached the bottom.

She fleetingly thought that her theory was correct that the pure bloods would have their spells unlocked, their rich families most likely paying the sponsors.

At the bottom were two doors, Hermione opened the first and saw it led into the castle it seemed, she then heard pounding footsteps coming down from above her, she frantically pulled open the other door, she breathed in relief as she saw it led outside.

She stepped through and closed the door swiftly, fleetingly hoping that the other open door would lead them think she went inside the castle, the entire castle was surrounded by a wide dark moat, Hermione could only see one way ahead of her, a wooden bridge that led to the opposite shore.

She ran over the bridge without thought, once on the other side she took in a bit more of her surroundings, she saw a wide river next to her, it connected to the moat, she turned quickly to see the castle, it was big and square, small Windows all over, the four towers at each corner only.

She saw on the opposite side of the river was another identical bridge leading from the opposite land to the other tower at that corner, it was all she had time for to take in.

She heard yells in the tower she came from and thought she saw a blonde head through one of the small windows in the castle, but she knew she couldn't stay and twaddle so she swivelled around and faced the dark forest in front of her, she was glad it was still afternoon and light.

Taking a deep breath she silently jogged into the tree line, leaving the castle with the teeming tributes and terrified screaming behind.

Hermione had been walking through the shadowy forest for almost three hours, it was slow and tedious because of the thick foliage and uneven ground, but she couldn't hear anyone following her so it was alright.

The sun had set just a few minutes prior, leaving the already shadowy forest almost completely dark, even though the sky was still dusk, she kept her knife and wand in hand, she knew there were usually some very specific creatures in the arenas during the games.

She had to be prepared for anything.

She started to look around for some form of shelter for the night, she knew she had to be away from the open at all cost.

Finally she found some boulders that were stacked to form a small cave like opening, not big, but big enough for her to crawl in and lay down without the opening being very visible unless you were right up next to it.

She made sure the area was free from any critters and crawled inside before complete darkness could envelope her, once inside she cleared the ground to create a comfortable enough spot for herself to lie down on.

But before she laid down she took a few bites from the dried berry bar in her rations bag, swallowing it down with a gulp of water from her bottle.

She knew she had only enough to last her two days, she needed to get a place to settle to trap and find water, she knew she couldn't bargain on sponsors unlocking spells for her, if they did it would be a bonus, not expectation.

Hermione felt her wand tingle just slightly in her hand, she kept hold of it tightly throughout.

Frowning she lifted it, it was about completely dark now, she could only make out the outline of her hand and wand now.

Hermione wondered at the tingle, and then she thought she would give it a shot, and murmured "lumos"...

Light shone from her wand, lighting the small confined space, she felt a feeling of momentary relief, so someone sponsored her!

She figured that was what the tingle was, the ward lifting for the spell, Hermione wondered how she would know what spells were unwarded, when just then the same glowing blue mist appeared, as with the countdown, showing only the word 'lumos', and then it vaporised away again.

Oh well, that answered her question then.

Hermione settled down to sleep, tucking a knife close the her head and her wand clutched tightly in her hand, she whispered the counter for lumos and closed her eyes as darkness enveloped her.

The night sounds her only companion, crickets and various night critters scuttling outside through the leaves and foliage.

Hermione forced her brain to shut down and get rest, she knew the next day would be a lot harder.


	10. Chapter 9

Day 2

Hermione woke up pre dawn still, she opened her eyes and listened first, taking in the surrounding sounds to hear if it was safe to move and make her own sounds, she relaxed when she was met with the normal forest sounds, knowing that meant nothing dangerous was in her vicinity.

Sitting up she quickly muttered lumos and placed her wand next to her while she took a few bites of the berry bar and another gulp of water, after about five minutes she wiggled herself out of the opening back outside, standing she stretched her cramped muscles out.

Her body was protesting against the hard ground sleeping, the last three weeks of luxury bed had already spoiled her, she frowned at the thought, better that she next time, if there ever was, not indulge in the temptation, and instead sleep on the floor.

Hermione chuckled then to herself, next time?

She had already decided she as not coming out of these games alive, so it didn't matter in any way at all.

Hermione thought about her plan, water, she thought of the river leading into the moat, she hadn't even given it one thought the previous day, intent on fleeing, but she had to get back to it somehow, it was her only option at this point.

She looked at the direction she had come from the previous evening, and in her head calculated how she had travelled, backtracking the direction, she finally decided on her corrected course to go back to the river, without going back to the castle and then started to walk.

She had been walking about an hour and a half when she became aware of the silence, the forest birds and critters were dead quiet, not a sound to be heard.

Hermione froze, listening sharply, she knew something was out there, what she didn't know, but something...

The forest was dark and cold, damp, the sunlight barely flickering through the treetops, it made the perfect environment for most creatures she realised.

Her mind processed the possibilities, these games were known for their XXXXX rated creatures, she quickly thought in what she knew were those creatures, ticking them off in her mind, Lethifolds... Acromantula...Basilisk...Dragon... Manticore... Nundu...Quintaped...werewolf...

She frowned, some of them she could cross off immediately, like werewolf and dragons, and she had to remind her self there were other non beings and non beasts, like inferi.

Hermione shuddered, then felt her wand tingle again, she perked, obviously whoever sponsored her knew what was coming, so whatever was unlocked should give her a heads up?

The blue mist appeared and formed two words, Incendio Firestorm, Hermione felt herself pale, fire and heat, that meant inferi, oh merlin...

She vaguely remembered Harry telling her of that cave and the fire spell Dumpledore had conjured, she figured this was it then.

She narrowed her eyes, holding her wand up in a prepared stance, her eyes darting between the trees, finally she heard it, the shuffling and grunting, it sounded from all around her!

It wasn't even seconds before she saw the pale dead human beings approaching her, their skin greyish tinted, she felt like she was in some zombie film!

They realised she was there and surged towards her in masses, she thought there had to be at least thirty of them, Hermione started yelling the enchantment, it shot fireballs at the approaching inferi, meaning it didn't detain them long enough!

She frantically wracked her brain for what Harry said Dumpledore had done, the inferi were closing in, some of the ones she had shot with the fireballs even crawled, not giving up on the live human body.

She kept shooting the fireballs, her mind still trying to call up the old conversation, she spun around frantically on her heels, shooting the balls blindly all around her.

Hermione screeched when she felt a cold hand clasp her ankle, it was one of the downed inferi that had crawled, she shot a ball down, almost singeing herself in the process, but missed in her frantic attempt.

The inferi dragged her ankle to its mouth, ready to bite her, Hermione shot another ball just as his teeth was about to clamp, this time she hit the target, it immediately scuttled back, she shot it another time and now it retreated completely, Hermione glanced frantically around her, realising that the rest had enclosed her now and was reaching clawed cold hands to grab.

Finally she recalled the conversation, swung his wand around as like a lasso, Hermione blasted a few fireballs at the closest inferi and then started waving her wand in a circle around her head, muttering the incantation, immediately the brightest highest flames wrapped around her!

The inferi fell back immediately, the fire burning some of them in the process, the rest retreating in a hurry, Hermione kept the flames around her as she moved away from the area slowly, after about thirty minutes she dared to stop the spell, the flames died off and she saw no inferi in sight.

Hermione sagged against a tree, wiping the sweat from her brow, being in the middle of that flame lasso caused her to be boiling hot, she was also exhausted after the whole ordeal.

She sat down against the tree, breathing in deeply, she briefly thought about the inferi, they were awful, that's the one thought she had, like real life zombies, Hermione shuddered, she had almost been dead back there.

Dead without even having gotten the chance yet to repay her debt to Malfoy, she had better keep her senses about her better in future.

After sitting against that tree for some minutes, she stood up again and tried to see if she could figure out how far from her course she had veered, she investigated where she had come from, and was able to see she had moved complete opposite of where she was headed.

Sighing she started off back in the direction she thought she had to go.

Hermione had traveled another few hours without further incident, but she kept her senses permanently strained, listening intently for that moment hat the forest sounds would quiet again.

Yet it didn't happen, and eventually she decided to find appropriate shelter for the night, but this time she couldn't find anything.

Hermione frowned, then her eyes landed on a very tall tree, with a few solid side branches, her eyes narrowed, then she heard the voices.

It was a few voices, talking and laughing, she immediately knew she wasn't safe and decided on the only course open, up the tree.

She nimbly climbed up the wide trunked tree, silently thankful for the last nine years, where she had spend so much of her time in those forested hills, which included activities like tree climbing for her bird traps.

She went as high as she could safely go, and was satisfied that the leafy branches obscured her nicely, Hermione took the rope and wound it around her hips to the branch, knowing that she needed it to not fall off while sleeping.

She had barely finished when the voices was below her, so glanced down and saw the four individuals, Montague, Travers and Greengrass were three of them, the fourth was the familiar platinum blonde head of Malfoy, she narrowed her eyes, so he joined the pure bloods then?

Hermione frowned, then she recalled his words the previous morning, he'd stick by her, what he does in the games is for a reason, she then thought that perhaps he had meant this?

She heard their voices reaching up to her.

"You sure about this Malfoy?" It was Montague's voice, he sounded irritated and spoke as if Malfoy was something under his shoe.

"Yes, just continue south, she wants to get to the edge..." He spoke placidly, but his words confirmed her thoughts, he was still with her, leading them on some wild goose chase.

Hermione settled back against the trunk, Malfoy was continuously surprising her, he wasn't the boy from school anymore.

Still arrogant, still obnoxious and still a spoiled brat, but not the bully he was, he even apologised for it.

She closed her eyes to cut out their dimming voices as they walked further away again, the sun was just setting, dusk falling over the arena.

Hermione stayed like that, just listening to the sounds of the forest, wondering how Malfoy was holding up, she felt relief that he was still alive, she hoped he just stayed alive.

Eventually as the darkness of the night had completely enveloped her her mind started to switch off, and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Day 3

The sound of some birds chirping in the leaved branches overhead was what woke Hermione in the pre dawn light, she yawned and stretched her aching shoulder muscles, maintaining her precarious balance on the branch.

Opening her eyes she glanced around, the normal dawn forest sounds were enveloping her, indicating that it was safe, she took a few bites from her last berry bar and grimaced, she had been rationing her two day supplies to stretch into three days, but she knew by that evening she would have nothing left, she needed to get to the river that day.

Hermione ran into a single dwindling inferi later that afternoon, it was standing solitary and frozen, seemingly in some form of suspended animation.

It was so solitary that the forest did not even quieten, which caused her to almost walk straight into it were it stood in a particularly dark and cold spot underneath some overhanging rocks.

As it was she saw him with barely two feet to spare between them, Hermione froze, but unfortunately it was too late, her presence seemed to bring it out of its suspended state.

The thing turned sideways and lurched towards her, Hermione reacted too late and it's cold hands clamped around her throat in a death grip, she felt the immediate constriction of oxygen and blood flow, her vision pricked with bloodspots and her ears popped, her whole face feeling like it was swelling and wanting to burst from the pressure.

Hermione attempted to struggle but felt her attempts weaken, then she brought up her wand and tried to vaguely point it in the inferi's general direction, she felt it pressing against its chest, then she tried to mutter the incantation.

Only her vocal cords didn't want to work, couldn't work, she felt the feint veins bursting in her neck and knew she would be bruised harshly, her hand holding up the wand quivered and her vision was becoming blurry, she knew she would lose consciousness within seconds.

Hermione willed all of her willpower into her wand less magic and thought hard on the incantation, at first nothing happened, and then just as she felt herself slipping almost completely the inferi got shot backwards, it's hands releasing involuntary from her neck.

She dropped to her knees in a coughing fit as her lungs tried to drag in oxygen too quickly, her vocal cords felt raspy and bruised, her hands clutched her throat as she dragged in the raspy breaths, the black spots receded from her vision and her breathing evened out.

Hermione finally focused enough to see the inferi lay scorched in a heap a few feet away from her, it seemed to be destroyed, she hoped so anyway, dragging in another deep breath she finally pushed up back to her feet.

With a last look at the scorched thing she turned and made her way slowly further, clambering over rocks and fallen trees, through the underbrush and bushes, the journey tedious and long.

It was in the late afternoon that the raindrops started to fall, she almost cried in relief, if she had still been the crying emotional girl that she once had been.

Hermione quickly took her water bottle from her belt and unscrewed it, plucking a big leave she rolled it to make a funnel which she stuck into her water, effectively creating a bigger area to catch the rain water in.

The rain started to pelt down heavily, the top tree and leave cover not enough to slow it down, hurting her like pellets being hit at her, she ducked beneath a shrub plant and positioned the container to stay upright.

Hermione had to hide beneath the shrub for almost half an hour before the sudden rain shower finally eased up, the shrub wasn't enough to completely block the rain, it just broke it enough as not to beat down directly on her as hard.

Wet and shivering she finally crawled from beneath the shrub into the now gently dripping rain, her hair plastered against her head and her clothes sticking to her skin, picking up the container she was glad to feel it was about full.

Sighing she thanked the gods for that small favour, and screwed the cap on before joining the bottle back into its bracket, Hermione glanced up, looking for the tell tale bright flickering sunlight through the leaves that indicated the sun.

But the cloud cover hid the rays, effectively leaving her direction less and time less, no idea what time it is or what direction her path is.

She closed her eyes and briefly counted to to ten to calm down, then for the first time in days she opened her mouth and spoke out loud.

"Whoever you are sponsor, now would be a good time to give me the pointer spell..." Her voice came out raw and raspy due to the bruised vocal cords, but it was still strong and clearly voiced, her pride would not allow otherwise.

No tell tale vibration came from her wand and so she sighed tiredly while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, glancing around her for some indication of where to go.

After a minute she decided to just go the opposite of where she came from, after just three steps her wand vibrated, Hermione excitedly glanced up to see what spell, relief flooding her when the words 'point me' appeared, her sponsor had heeded her plea!

A slight smile formed on her face, then she looked to see where one of the cameras was, she had learned to notice them wherever she went now, they were everywhere, just about every tree and every rock.

Finding one in the tree closest to her she looked straight into the obscured lens and with the slight smile she gave a slight nod, silent thanks to the unknown sponsor who had been saving her life at about every opportunity now.

Just like Draco Malfoy had been doing in district 8.

Muttering the spell she watched as her wand pointed in the correct direction, slightly off from her current path, then she went in the direction pointed.

Dusk was falling when Hermione finally heard the faint twinkling of water, she felt her heart skipping a beat, finally!

Hermione stopped to catch her breath in relief, and letting her wand point her for a final time to safely confirm she was still in the right course, but then her blood ran cold.

Behind her the distinct trudging of footfalls on twigs and leaves came, the same mocking voices and laughter.

The pure bloods hunting her.

Hermione thought quick and then decided she would have to make a run for it, so without further thought she started to sprint through the leave and vine covered earth, but her sudden movements alerted the group of tributes.

And within seconds the heavy running footfalls reached her along with the taunting, it sounded like they were gaining distance fast.

"Mudblood! Don't run... We just want to play some..." Hermione recognised the voice of Montague, her heart beat increasing frantically as she tried to up her moving feet, her sprint changing to full on running.

"Oh mudblood!" The taunts continued behind her, the footsteps even closer, her breath caught in her still very raw throat, but she forced her feet forward, even though the day's excessive activities made weak with exhaustion.

Hermione stumbled then over a log, falling flat down onto her face into the rough ground, but without wasting a second she jumped up and surged forward once more, but the stumble cost her precious moments.

And therefore she wasn't at all surprised when she felt the yank on her pony, causing her to forcibly fall backwards, Hermione just recognised the brown hair of Travers as he aimed is wand at her.

Without thought just as he was about to mutter the kill curse she kicked her booted foot up, landing it solidly on his groin, causing him to fall to his knees, Hermione heard the others closing in and knew she had seconds to spare.

So she jumped up but Travers also did, so she lifted her wand and yelled the curse she knew was unlocked, she used an unforgivable for the first time in her life.

And she did it without thought, without even a moment of hesitation, she yelled 'crucio', and saw in almost satisfaction as he collapsed again but this time into his side to curl in pain as he screamed out.

The others burst through some shrub at that moment, making Hermione dart behind another shrub and immediately running to the now visible water's edge.

The screams subsided and was now replaced by angry yelling, causing her to burst forward in a spurt of new energy, without thought of what might be in the river she immediately ran into the surf and dived the moment she was waist deep.

Hermione swam as fast as her tired and exhausted body allowed her, two thoughts in her mind, please let them not follow, and please let any dangerous creatures that she knew was in these waters, not bother her this one time.

She felt relief when she realised that the pure bloods did not follow her, but instead stopped at the waters edge to scream obscenities at her.

"That's right! Run away mudblood! Just know, we will kill you!" Hermione only continued to swim through the dark murky water, not pausing, knowing that to pause might lure other dangers.

One realisation hit her though, the water in the river was salt water.

Thank Merlin for earlier's rain, at least she had another two days water supply the, the river was at least thirty meters wide, and darkness had by now completely fallen.

By the time she reached the other sandy shore Hermione was completely exhausted, she did not even get up, instead only crawling out of the water to collapse in the sand, panting heavily while looking up into the sky, vaguely realising it was the first time in days that she saw the open sky directly.

Hermione was way to exhausted to attempt to find shelter, so instead she sat up slightly and just glanced around her, she saw the beach ending where a seemingly tropical jungle began, sighing she realised how hard it would be to travel through that.

She scanned further down the beach line, then saw the slight climb of what seemed to be the start of some cliffs and a mountain, but she couldn't be sure due to the limited vision afforded to her by the darkness of night.

So she furrowed her brow to glance closer around her, settling on a thick shrub bush that seemed to have a hollow inside, crawling over to it, still to exhausted to stand up, she came to the shrub, it hung down to the ground, but shifting the hanging vines she was happy to have been right, it was hollow, the shrubbery leafy vines only hanging around the edges like a curtain.

So she crawled underneath, after using lumos to determine that no unsavoury critters were hiding there as well, lay down and wearily closed her eyes, her breathing heavy and her heart beat erratic.

Hermione finally moved to just gulp some water, but her bars were finished, so she lay down on a completely empty stomach, food would have to wait till the next day, for now she was completely spent.

As her eyes fluttered close she thought about the chase just now, she had not once seen the blonde hair of Malfoy, she wondered if that meant that Draco had lagged behind or had he separated from them by now?

Her brow furrowed in consternation, she wondered what his play was, for she had no qualms that he was playing this game just as much as she was.

But she suspected they were playing for completely different reasons, and for completely different outcomes.


	12. Chapter 11

Day 4

The sound of gently lapping water, early morning birds chirping, rustling leaves and whispering breeze was what woke up Hermione Granger in the morning of the fourth day in the arena.

Opening her eyes she stretched, the beach sand soft beneath her, she blinked up at the leaves and vines of the shrub bush like plant she was hiding under, orange dawn sunlight flickering through.

Sitting up she took a sip of her water and with a hungry rumbling stomach she crawled out from beneath the plant, blinking at the warm orange sun rays, it was the latest she had slept in forever, and she realised that she had been really very exhausted.

She glanced up and down the thin strip of sandy beach which made the river bank as far as her sights could see, she saw in the farthest distance the small rise which she knew was where the castle was situated, but the castle itself was barely a spec on the horizon. She glanced the other way, and saw barely fifty meters away the earth rising into a mountain range stretching inland from the river, it wasn't the highest mountains, more like rocky hills rising out of the jungle, but high enough to be considered the highest point in what she so far could see of the arena.

Hermione decided that that is where she wanted to be.

So she started to walk up the beach to the hills, after fifteen minutes she started the climb, it was rocky and tree strewn, but she didn't let that stop, but it made the trek slow and tedious, she was surprised to see that the hills were the the border between land and a wider expanse of water that simulated an ocean, the river also flowing out into the fake ocean.

Frowning she took in what was before her, she saw exactly where the arena ended, a massive wall stretching at least a hundred feet high making it unmistakable. It stretched as far as her eyes could see, both sides, curving slightly to her right, the curvature of the oval shaped arena. The wall was grey stones, it had to be millions of stones that made up the wall, the fake ocean lapped against the wall, and also seemed to circle all around, she knew the wall was protected by every kind of ward, curse and enchantment in existence. And where the wall stopped, and open sky began, it was also warded all over the arena, the enchantments like an invisible umbrella.

No one was coming in, no one was going out.

Hermione continued her climb, her stomach wasn't even rumbling anymore, instead she felt nauseous, a symptom she knew very well from extreme hunger. By late afternoon Hermione reached the highest plane of the hills, looking out to the arena, over the rolling down hills, over the jungle, seeing the castle as a spec in the distant horizon. The river stretching between the jungle and forest on her right, from the ocean to the castle she knew, and she could see another river in the far distance to her left, also coming out from the ocean, but she couldn't visibly see were the distant line that was the river go to.

But she suspected it might also lead to the castle, judging the direction it disappears into, behind her was cliffs, that dropped straight into the small ocean, she was now standing in the precipice of the cliffs, the wind whipping her hair.

She looked around her, deciding to find shelter, knowing that in a few hours it would be dark, and she needed to get something to eat still.

So after a few minutes she found the perfect place, over hanging rocks on an incline near the summit that formed a small cave like awning, it overlooked the arena, so she would be able to see anything approaching and also so much more.

Hermione then went to some shrubs and cut off as much leave vines as possible, then packed them to make a comfortable as possible sleeping area, then she collected as much dried twigs and branches and leaves as possible to make a small fire.

After that she had to get something to eat, she knew that traps might take hours, even days to lure critters in. She would have to look for some reptile or amphibian creatures, picking up a sturdy stick she proceeded to sharpen it to a point with her knife.

Then started crawling the rocks and scattered trees to look for something edible, she missed a rat, as well as two small rabbits, hunting by hand was rather difficult.

After at least five almost kills she finally managed to spear a fat lizard between two rocks, it was big enough to fill her up she was glad to notice.

Going back to her awning she made herself comfortable, sunset was on her and the light was warm red and orange, using the unlocked Incendio to light her fire, she quickly cleaned the lizard and then spiked it over the flames.

Sitting back on her bed of leaves she starred blankly into the flames, her thoughts were thinking on the last weeks.

A specific memory came to mind, in their second week of training in the Capitol, Draco Malfoy had been busy binding a trap in the simulated forest.

Hermione watched as his fingers worked deftly, his brows furrowed in absolute concentration at his task at hand, he was so absorbed he didn't notice that she had ceased her task to watch him.

She found herself wondering how he would have been as a study partner in Hogwarts, his class points were always just below her own, they were the top two students always.

She had sometimes wished for a serious study partner, Harry and Ron were not the most exemplary of students, and it would countless times frustrate her endlessly.

But looking at Malfoy now, she knew he would have been her equal, and fantastic study partner, she could almost see them sitting together in the library, companionable silence, intelligent idea sharing and intellectual conversations.

She realised how different people can grow once in adulthood, she was completely opposite than what she was in so many ways, and he was spectacularly different, in other ways.

At that moment he glanced up, feeling her scrutiny, he smiled cockily.

"Take a picture Granger, it would last you longer..." She felt a tinge of colour in her cheeks, then scowled at him.

"No thanks Malfoy, pale blonde ferrets don't really do it for me." He laughed at her then, and baiting her father he actually winked at her.

"Tell yourself that Granger, but we both know you have thought of me naked by now."

Hermione gave him a glare then turned away to concentrate on her task, not denying what he said, she guessed he hasn't changed that much after all.

But strangely she didn't mind him being the cocky arrogant obnoxious ferret, in fact she had the barest whisper of a smile on her face for a few seconds, before becoming absorbed in her task once more.

She shook herself from the memory, it had been one of the rare moments that she had allowed her wall to drop and to experience a briefest form of emotion, but it had scared her, so she had reasserted her walls again after that.

Never be vulnerable, never let anyone in.

The lizard was not the best meal she had ever had, but it was a meal at least, and her stomach settled happily after that finally, she kept half of the lizard to eat for breakfast the next morning.

Dowsing the flames before darkness fell completely, Hermione then went to lay down, she couldn't risk fire in the darkness, it would lead the other tributes straight to her.

Darkness crawled over her, but even though she was exhausted with the harsh tedious journey she had, her mind was awake.

She couldn't shake Malfoy from her mind, and she worried that he was hurt or killed. He had said he would catch up with her, but how would he?

And why hadn't he yet?

She had a debt to repay, he had to be the one that won this game, he had something to live for, and something to lose, she had to fulfil her promise to herself.

Those were the thoughts that kept whirling around in her head, relentlessly pounding over and over again.

It was completely dark by now, yet she could see his starkly blonde head, as if he was hovering in front of her, she realised it was a memory, the faint memory of her eyes briefly fluttering open, her head resting against a chest, a heartbeat beating beneath her cheek, looking up the pale blonde head of a familiar boy, who was now a young man, was stating in front of him as he walked carrying her, why was Malfoy carrying her?

Her stomach burned in the reminder of her extreme hunger, her head pounding in deafening pain, but she weakly took in the stoic face of the pale man, intently carrying her as he took her who knew where.

She was to weak to feel worry or fear, only wanted to have the darkness back.

With a last look of confusion she was happy to have her eyes flutter close again, a sigh escaping her lips, before her mind blanked out once again.

Hermione woke up, panting, she had fallen asleep, the memory turning into a dream.

She till this day didn't know why he saved her, why he continued to save her, but her conscious demanded that she repay it.

The eerie silence caught her attention, the lack of nightlife sounds warning her that something was amiss.

Hermione clutched her wand and held on to it tightly, she had no idea what it would be, she thought maybe inferi again, but dismissed that idea as she felt a certain seeping coldness crawling over her.

Laying absolutely still she dared not make a peep, she felt the very negative feelings accumulate in her, it was almost like Dementors, yet it wasn't, she became aware of a dark being fluttering towards her, its silhouette merely a black shadow gain at the almost equally dark background of the cave, almost looking like something cape like, her heart skipped a beat.

Lethifold.

Oh Merlin! She knew of only one recorded case where someone survived a Lethifold attack, the account of Flavius Belby.

Hermione wasted no time, she knew she couldn't wait till it was on her, it would suffocate her then ingest her, eat her.

But she knew only the Patronus Charm could defect it, she felt the fear gripping her, what must she do! Then answering her thoughts, her wand vibrated, and without waiting for the message, for she knew what it was already, she yelled 'Expecto Patronum!'

Her otter immediately jumped from her wand and lighted her little cave, showing the creature clearly, it was like a living breathing black fluttering cape, and it was barely two feet from her!

Her otter immediately swam to it, the creature then retreated hastily, she could feel the anger of the creature for having lost its pray, her otter chased it out of her cave, she lighted her wand with the lumos charm, deciding she wanted the comfort of the light for a bit.

So this side of the river it was Lethifolds, she would have to sleep very light, they attacked when the victim was sleeping she knew, Hermione shuddered.

They were the even nastier form of cousins of the Dementors, no wonder this side of the river was tropical jungle, Lethifolds were ingenious to the tropics.

Her otter then swam back into the cave, it swam happily around her, for a few seconds before disappearing completely, her wand was clutched in her hand on her chest, the tip still lighted in the slight glow.

Not bright enough to be seen from outside, but bright enough to light the inside of her mini cave in shadowy light, comforting her a bit.

She remembered her sponsor then, looking around she found the hidden lens, looking at the lens she thanked her sponsor.

"Thank you... Again." Then she lay back again and closed her eyes, happy to hear the nightlife sounds were back from the outside of her cave.

Her last thoughts were of Draco.

Hurry Malfoy... It's difficult doing this alone.


	13. Chapter 12

Day 5

"Lonely I, I'm so alone now

There'll be no rest for the wicked

There's no song for the choir

There's no hope for the weary

If you let them win without a fight"

Song: No Rest for the Wicked - Lykke Li

A fitful night, full of disturbing dreams and periods of wakefulness was how Hermione spend the hours of darkness, dreams of the pale blonde man that had become so prominent in her thoughts, and of cloaked creatures trying to suffocate her in her sleep.

She was up early, in the pre dawn light she ate the remains of the cold tangy lizard, it was hard swallowing, but at least it was protein, her water was almost finished, she took a small sip, she won't bargain on rain again.

Frowning she went to the awning and sat down looking out over he arena again, the sky lighting with the soft gold of sunrise, she closed her eyes briefly, breathing in the damp morning air, feeling the golden rays softly kissing her face.

Opening her eyes again she decided on a course of action, her eyes moved to the distant river to her left, she was sure it would be salt too, but she could take the chance, and if it was salt, then she could follow it back to the castle.

Looking over the jungle she knew she would not be able to travel straight through the jungle, she would have to travel with one of the two rivers to the castle either way.

And once at the castle, she would have to figure out a way to get in and get some supplies, she knew the castle would probably be inhabited by the pure bloods, who's magic would most likely all be unlocked due to their influential parents.

Sighing she tiredly rubbed her eyes, she would have to figure that out when she got there.

Judging by the distance she knew she would reach the river by late afternoon, and if she had to continue to the castle, with the relatively straight river and clean embankment, she would reach the castle the next later afternoon.

She then inspected her water bottle contents, she had enough water to make her at the most till the next morning sometime.

Meaning she'd spend the most of the trek to the castle without water, it was summer; so the sun was hot, it would dehydrate her quicker, she would have to stay in the tree shadow line as much as possible.

What choice did she have?

Hermione stood up and dusted of her bum, she was dirty by now, and she didn't even want to know how she smelled and looked, maybe she could wash down some in the river, if she stayed in the shallow waters then she should be safe.

With the sun rising from the horizon she started the trek further along the hills, slowly descending inland as much as possible.

The trek was slow and the sun beat down on her mercilessly as it rises higher and higher in the sky, sweat beaded on her forehead, but she pushed forward.

Her throat was dry and starched, she needed water, but refused to follow her body's instinct to gulp down as much as possible, rationing her water to a few sips every few hours.

As she descended her mind started to drift, memories once again engulfing her, an encounter in the training room in their third week coming to mind.

Their mentor, Rowan had secured the training room for them after hours, they wanted to train with the real knifes and swords before going into the arena, the butter knifes and sticks were just not the real thing.

The room was empty and dark, the only lights in the arenas designated to hard weapons, they didn't speak as they went to the weapons stands, choosing their weapons of choice.

Hermione felt the weight of a few knifes, finally settling on two that felt right, then she proceeded to the target boards.

She didn't notice what Draco was doing, only intently taking in the targets in front of her, twirling a knife in her fingers fluidly she threw and pegged it without hesitation, the strength of the throw impaling the knife deep and firm into the board.

The second knife followed within seconds.

One impaled in the head of the target board, the second in the heart.

She withdrew the knifes then proceeded to practise some of the close knife combat moves Rowan had thought her from some muggle manuals.

She had been practicing vigorously for almost an hour, sweat dripping from her face before she paused to rest a moment.

She became aware of swooshing sounds, turning she saw Draco in the arena next to her, he was stripped down to his waist, only in the black stretch pants they were given to wear.

He was doing something that seemed to be coordinated moves, almost like a dance, with the double edged sword, his movements were graceful and sure.

His pale torso catching the light above him, highlighting the defined torso she had glimpsed that first morning, only it was slick now with sweat, and the muscles rippling with each movement.

Her breath hitched slightly, she realised she had became aware of him as a man, intensely aware. His platinum blonde hair whipped around his forehead and eyes as he moved, turning, slicing, blocking and stepping, perfectly timed.

He was completely absorbed, not seeing her watch him, in his own world against an invisible opponent.

Hermione realised she had never been with a man, she had kissed Ron, a few times in the weeks after the final battle, before she had packed up and left, and then there was the make out sessions with Victor Krum, but that was all pg thirteen stuff.

But sexually, no, and the pull she felt in her stomach as she watched him, told her that her almost twenty nine year old body, had been long since ready to be with a man.

Hermione had reached the beach of the other river by late afternoon, she had no incidents, except critters of all types, but they left her alone and she left them alone.

Without thought she waded into the water, sitting down so that it pushed up to her chest, she then lay back, soaking her head and whole body into the water, she rubbed her body trying to scrub of the grime.

Then she washed her face, the water was salt also as she expected.

She didn't even feel enough at this point to be upset or disappointed, so after she felt happy with her clothed salt water wash down she stood up and left the water again.

Time to get something to eat.

It was as she made her way back to the shore with another big lizard impaled on a sharpened stick that she heard the voices.

She froze, barely concealed behind some shrubbery, and visible if anyone chose to look at the bushes directly.

She saw the three tributes clearly, briefly surprised to see it was two muggle borns and one pure blood together.

The sixteen year old Sophia Jameson from district two, the twenty nine year old Jonny Vincent from district seven and pure blood Isabel Selwyn, twenty three year old from district six. Hermione held them no ill will, in fact she was upset at the fact that Sophia was still but a child in this arena.

They had seen the wet sand and obvious footprints, so they knew someone was here very recently, they were searching for her.

Hermione didn't want to move to obscure herself better, for she knew that then they would hear and know she's there, yet if one of them happened to glance to that direction, they'd see her anyway.

The choice was made for her in that few seconds, Isabel Selwyn saw her.

"There! It's Granger!" Hermione immediately held her wand up, as well as with her other hand pulled out a knife, she knew she didn't have enough spells unlocked, and she was still indoctrinated against the unforgivable's mostly.

The other two immediately pulled out their wands too, they stood like that facing each other.

Jonny spoke then, he had been in her year, Hufflepuff, so he knew her actually.

"You can't take her in a duel. She's too skilled." Isabel frowned, then a slow smirk formed, she slowly pocketed her wand, then cocked her bow and arrow, the other two only kept their wands pointed on her.

Hermione evaluated the situation, Isabel was clearly in charge, safe to say that most of her spells were unlocked, the other two seemed to mostly just flank her, perhaps feeling they were protected by her?

Suddenly Hermione realised, she would have to kill.

Exactly as she had known all along, kill or be killed, and Isabel Selwyn had every intention of killing her.

The realisation came with acceptance, it would just be another nightmare added to the ones she already had, her soul had long since been damaged beyond repair.

As Hermione watched in slow motion how the bow and arrow was cocked, she jumped and rolled out of the way onto the soft sand just as it released and swooshed harmless above her.

In the same motion of rolling she dropped her wand and pulled a second knife, coming out of the roll she fluidly threw first one then the second.

The first landed centre chest, a fatal target, and as she had learned, the second in the throat, if ever the first failed to kill, then the second will finish the job.

She watched in numbness as the knifes embedded into Isabel, the moment of stunned shock that entered her green eyes as the realisation dawned that Hermione could be lethal in something else besides magic, and then as the life slowly dimmed from her eyes, to finally be extinguished into bland lifeless green eyes.

Isabel dropped lifelessly on to the sand, she had barely managed to pull out the second arrow before Hermione's knifes had impaled into their targets, Hermione in the motion of releasing the two knifes had immediately grabbed her wand again and jumped up.

She now stood facing the other two tributes, wand pointed at them unwaveringly.

Sophia and Jonny looked uncertainly at the dead body between them, the two pools of blood forming beneath her, then back up at Hermione.

"Do you want to test me further or do you want to run and live a day longer... Think." Her voice was lifeless as she spoke to the two muggle borns, they nervously glanced at each other, then dropped their hands, effectively lowering their wands.

"We will leave. Good luck Granger." Hermione maintained her wand on them, as they slowly stepped away to enter the jungle, they kept their eyes on her warily, she knew they will not come back for her, she saw the fear and resignation in their eyes.

They knew they would not be the ones to get out of this arena in the end, if only they knew that she wasn't planning on to either.

Walking over the sand to the body of Isabel, Hermione felt the adrenaline subsiding, making her realise, she had just killed someone, without hesitation and without remorse.

Reaching the body, she kneeled and grabbed her shoulder, she turned her around, her green lifeless eyes staring forward blankly, empty forever more.

She gulped back the bike that had risen in her throat, blinking a few times, looking into the dead eyes for seemingly minutes, mesmerised.

Then finally she pulled out of the moment of trance like state, she grabbed the handle of the knife in her throat and pulled it out hard, it had imbedded deep, right to the hilt, the moment the knife cleared her throat, the blood rushed out more freely, staining Isabel's clothes wet and sticky.

Hermione hen proceeded to extract the knife from her chest, it was only in three quarters, that target being harder than the throat.

She stood up and walked to the water again, kneeling she cleaned her blades, then sheathed them once more into her belt.

She moved automatically, as if this was the most normal of events and functions that she did every day, completely numbed off, turning she watched the body, blood sticky and pooling around it.

She couldn't leave it here, it will draw the Lethifold and what ever else was in this forsaken arena, and she had no idea how long before they would collect the body either, she just knew they did.

Grabbing the body's feet she then proceeded to drag it into the water, she went in waist deep, then satisfied that the body was floating and the current was strong enough, she pushed the body to drift directly into the current.

She waded out of the river back into the beach, with each second she felt her body weaken due to thirst, hunger and exhaustion as the adrenaline slowly left her system.

She watched the body drifting in the current out towards the small ocean, wondering how long before it will be retrieved, then frowning she turned and walked back to the shrubbery where her dinner had been dropped.

It was a few hours later that as Hermione lay under another hollowed shrub bush that she starred up into the darkness, her mind whirling in activity.

She was darting to get desperate to be reunited with Draco, her mind was starting to drift off.

She recognised it in the fact that she was starting to function all the more on the inside of her head, living in memories.

She needed another living soul to maintain some form of mental stability, yes she had lived in isolation the last almost ten years, but there had always been people around, life around, whether it was the village witches and wizards, the Crabbe's she worked for, abusing her, the fact was, other life was there, now there was nothing but her own thoughts , her own mind.

Her dreams that night didn't feature the beady eyes of rabbits, but rather the green eyes of Isabel.


	14. Chapter 13

Day 6

"Oh, my, my, cold-hearted child, tell me how you feel

Just a grain in the morning air, dark shadow on the hill

Oh, my, my, cold-hearted child, tell me where it all falls

All this apathy you feel will make a fool of us all"

Song: The Fear - Ben Howard

The morning sun peeked through the leaves of the shrub, flickering on the eyelids of the sleeping woman, her posture stiff, her hand clutching the shiny yet worn piece of wood.

You'd never think that she had slept restfully looking at they way she lay, as if even in her sleep she was on watch and ready for anything, the flickering light finally drove her to open her lids, blinking the woman sat upright instantly, realisation of having overslept dawning on her.

She immediately extracted a piece of cooked meat, in the shape some lizard from a sack on her belt, chewing fast she ate it, leaving only the small bones behind, then taking a small sip from a water water container she finally crawled from under the bush.

Hermione had been walking steadily for three hours now, she was making a lot better time than she had traveling first through the forest and then over the rocky hills, the even and open beach embankment with the hard pressed sand, making it almost as if by walking by road.

She took the last sip of water at that time, not breaking her pace as she did so, clasping the container back on her belt she frowned ahead.

Her mind had been reeling with memories again, this time the memory of the last day at The Burrow.

She had summoned Neville and Luna to come over to the Burrow that day, Ron and Ginny along with the rest of the Weasley's were also present, Hermione stood in front of them all as they sat and stood all around the living room.

"I'm leaving... It was a hard decision but it is for your all sakes, as long as you are connected to me, you'll not be able to live at least halfway safe lives." She smiled at them softly, pleadingly, she silently begged them not to make this harder for her.

It was Mr Weasley who spoke up after the minute of stunned silence, he looked at her in understanding, his eyes bright with held back emotions.

"Hermione, I understand. You must do what you feel you must, just know you will always be welcome here." Hermione smiled in relief at him, then turned to face the rest again.

"Please don't try to stop me, I need to go. You need to be in this new society without me. I love you... All of you. Please denounce me so that you can be removed from the undesirables list. I'm going now..." And with that she spun around on her heels, and stifling back the sob she left the Burrow quickly, tears were rolling down her cheeks unchecked, she ignored them, walking briskly to get past the wards.

She didn't even protest when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around roughly, she knew who it was of course, not once expecting him to let her leave without doing something like this.

"Mione you're leaving me..." She looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of Ron, the boy she had been in love with for over two years, the boy she had finally gotten together with barely a month ago, during the final battle.

The boy with whom she had been sharing her grief over Harry's death, the boy who'd been sharing his grief with her over Harry's death, their best friend. The boy she had realised in these last weeks was just as much her best friend as Harry was, and not anything more, her only remaining best friend.

She nodded weakly at him, then lifted her hand to touch his cheek, she lifted herself on her toes and kissed his mouth softly.

"I'm sorry Ronald, I love you, just as I love everyone else in that house, just as much as I loved Harry... Your my best friend. You need to find a nice witch, someone that can cook and take care of you... That would support your ideas, no matter how harebrained they may be...I can never be her, for so many different reasons I cannot even begin to explain them, just trust me, I can't be that witch...denounce me Ronald... Please..." Her eyes were shining with the still flowing tears, begging him to trust her this one time more, he closed his eyes, his hand covering hers still on his cheek, sighing deeply he opened his eyes again, then kissed her on her forehead.

"How can I not trust you Mione... You're almost never wrong... You've always been our brains... I trust your decision. Just know, you will always be welcomed here, I love you Mione, your the only best friend I have left. Take care of yourself please..." She smiled sadly, then stepped back out of his reach, her hand dropping from his face, with a last nod she aparated away with a pop, leaving a sad and temporarily heart broken Ron Weasley behind.

Hermione forced her thoughts away from that day, her mind was scattering again, she had to remain focused, but her brain felt muffled, she had been traveling the whole day now, the thirst were unbearable.

Parched throat and chaffed lips, it went along with a befuddled mind that she knew would eventually cause hallucinations if she didn't drink water soon, but she trudged on, trying to reach that castle, needing to reach that castle soon.

She was in the shadowy line of the trees, sitting on a rock, watching the castle, she saw only Montague, Travers, Greengrass and Higgs, they were visible every now and then through a window, mostly concentrated on one of the top floors, she could take on four...

She waited till dusk, deciding the darker sky would be more in her favour, it became even better when Montague, Travers and Greengrass left the castle, she heard them talking as they passed quite close by her hiding space.

"-all I'm saying is, we need to get Granger... She's the biggest threat-" it was Greengrass, but she was cut off by Travers.

"I say we get Malfoy first, he has proven that he is a blood traitor, almost worse than being a mudblood-" their voices trailed off as they went deeper into the jungle, she wondered why they decided to come this side of the river?

She had seen four rivers meeting at each corner of the castle in a moat that circled around the old grey stone castle, it made her slowly start to piece together the outlay of the arena.

Momentary relief flooded her with the realisation that Draco had abandoned them in the meantime, and was seemingly still alive, was he looking for her then?

Hermione knew it was now or never, so she cautiously made her way to the bridge, very aware of her tired and weak state, but not letting it deter her, sheer will power was driving her at this time, with the adrenaline that was starting to pump through her veins.

She reached the bridge and silently padded over it, careful to make no sound of footfalls on the wooden planks. Breathing a deep sigh of relief as she stepped off the bridge in the small expanse of grass that led to the wooden door opening into the tower of that corner, Hermione held out her hand against the door, feeling for the vibration that would indicate protective wards, satisfied by the lack of indicative magic she slowly turned the knob, her wand ready in one hand, her ears perked for any sound.

The door swung open silently, a torch on the wall springing to life, the flames lightning the landing of the tower stairs, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, then she opened the second door that she knew would lead into the interior of the castle, stepping inside the big foyer room, she was glad to see it was empty, so she sneaked deeper into the room, the chandelier above burning brightly.

It was completely bare except for a few armchairs and end tables with a big square rug between them. She saw a similar door on the other side of the big expanse of the room, than the one she just came through, and knew it was the other tower entrance, glancing around she saw a hallway leading from her right down to another door, the hallway ran against the outer wall, the other tower entrance she realised, making her way cautiously deeper she saw a similar hallway from the other tower entrance also leading to what she suspected was the fourth tower entrance.

A wide staircase led from the room to an upper floor, she made her way there, deciding to get this over quicker with, padding up the stairs she saw only doors leading of from the hallway on the first floor, then she saw a more discreet staircase leading up to the next floor, she followed that, Hermione continued till she was on the fourth floor, there she finally saw another foyer type room that had the supplies stacked in a high pile.

Breathing in relief she rushed to the row that seemed like five litre water containers, but agitation immediately followed as she picked up one after the other to realise they were empty! What now?

Then in pure frustration she unscrewed a cap and peeked inside the container, as if that would somehow provide answers on the mystery of empty container bottles, she saw instead what looked like a piece of parchment.

Frowning she tipped the container upside down till the parchment fell out on the floor, she frowned and picked it up, unfolding it.

Aguamenti unlocked

Happy drinking

Immediately she felt the vibration on her wand, indicating a ward dropping, elation filled her and she immediately swiped her wand and muttered the incantation, the container filled with water and she wasted no time to start gulping down, no need to save her water anymore!

After drinking her fill she rummaged through the stockpile, finding a rucksack she filled it with dried food rations, and then she grabbed one of the smaller empty water containers, shaking it she was satisfied it also had a parchment in, so she put it in the sack also, it was for when she found Draco, just in case he didn't have the water spell unlocked yet, she also found two more pairs of knifes and quickly put them into the sack also, you never knew if they would come handy or not.

She glanced around to see if there was anything else, then satisfied she swung the rucksack onto her back and proceeded to make her way quietly out of the castle.

It was as she was in the ground room grand foyer that Higgs stumbled upon her, Hermione froze as she glanced at the witch that had appeared on top of the stairs, her eyes immediately falling on Hermione, they stood frozen for a second, staring at each other, each waiting to see how the other would react.

Then Kyra Higgs withdrew her wand with lightning speed and pointed it at Hermione, she descended the stairs, Hermione's wand was already pointed at Higgs, since she had kept it ready in her hand the whole time.

When Higgs reached the bottom she finally spoke, maintaining eye contact the whole time, not hesitating once.

"Well Granger... Didn't think I'd be the one that would get you..." Hermione scowled at the young twenty year old witch, she didn't want to hurt her, she was still so young and inexperienced, then she realised, her empathy is what would kill her, she had to start thinking in terms of survival!

"Higgs... I don't want to hurt you... Step back and let me go from here in peace." The young blonde witch laughed, it was a dry laugh, mirthless, Hermione recognised it, she had already seen too much to not know it was kill or be killed, this twenty year old already accepted the game.

"Granger don't be a fool. You know only one is walking out of this arena. I'd do may part to make sure it's not a mudblood."

Hermione sighed, she had no choice than to defend herself then, however she had to.

She evaluated her choices, crucio would only stop her till she's out of the room, and she needed to have her incapacitated enough to not follow her. That left her knifes, she didn't want to kill another human being, but she could wound her enough to make sure she didn't follow her, realising her path Hermione lowered her wand, then transferred it into her other hand, Higgs watching her questioningly.

"If your surrendering don't think it will work... We will still kill you..." Her voice wavered, making the older witch realise that she hadn't killed yet, there was still hope for her soul, so she just looks at a her in empathy, watching her like a hawk.

The moment the younger witch's hand gave the slightest quiver in her uncertainty, her eyes darting quickly to the door behind Hermione, it was the moment she had waited for.

Without a quiver or a thought she silently and quickly withdrew a knife and threw it straight at Higgs. The young blonde witch's eyes widened in realisation, but Hermione's throw was so swift and smooth that she didn't have a moment to react, the knife landed deep into her thigh, embedding solidly into her femur bone, effectively causing her to collapse onto the ground in a screaming pile.

Her wand had clattered and rolled to a corner of the room, without pause Hermione strolled to the fallen moaning witch, stopping next to her she towered over her, then dropping to kneel on one knee she grabbed her injured thigh, holding it steady, she pulled the knife from her leg, Higgs only gasped loudly and proceeded to cry in uncontrollable pain.

Standing up she looked down at the witch for a last time.

" I asked you to let me go... Next time please trust my judgment." Then she turned on her heel and left the castle, outside it was dark, she decided that she would travel through the night as far as she could. The quicker she got back to her cave at the cliffs, the better.


	15. Chapter 14

Day 7

"You're like a mirror, reflecting me

Takes one to know one, so take it from me

You've been lonely

You've been lonely too long

We've been lonely

We've been lonely too long"

Song: Dust to Dust - Civil Wars

The horizon was lightning with pre dawn red gold light, making the tired weary witch realise that she had been traveling successfully through the night, except for when she stopped to sleep for a few hours, it had been three at the most. She yawned loudly but didn't stop, she had finally reached the sloping up hills, indicating she had another few hours climbing ahead of her before reaching her little cave awning.

Even though she had been practically a walking sleeping corpse for the last few hours, it didn't stop her mind from reeling with memories, it was in a way what kept her putting one foot in front of the next she guessed. Rubbing a hand over her tired burning eyes warily she started the rocky ascend, leaving her mind to drift once more.

 _It was the day after the evening she had watched him doing his sword dance, everyone was in the training centre doing their thing, her mind distracted for the first time in years that her compartmentalising abilities failing her, she was doing spells in the spell ring, but it was obvious that she was faring disastrously, Montague and Co had realised it, watching her less than adequate spell casting with leers, she didn't realise it though. Her mind too busy with the thoughts that had filled it the previous night._

 _Her body feeling unsatisfied, needful for something she as yet to experience in order to fully be able to explain it. Maybe she could still experience it..._

 _As these thoughts whirled in her mind she didn't realise that Montague had swaggered towards her in the ring, until he was suddenly in front of her, flanked by Travers and Greengrass._

 _"Well mudblood... Aren't you as useless as fuck today... Maybe I should take you out now and get it over with. While your all alone ..." He sneered at her, his wand halfway raised towards her, seemingly casually to the observer, but pointedly for her, she tensed in readiness for anything, her own wand clutched firmly in her hand, ready at a seconds notice. But before she could respond, the familiar cold sneering voice of Malfoy sounded from behind her, followed by him stepping in front of her, effectively blocking them from her._

 _"I'd suggest you back off Montague... For your own safety... Even alone Granger can whip your arse faster than you can say Slytherin... I'd step aside naturally if you insist on a duel..." He trailed off, then made to step out of the way from in front of her, Hermione saw the nervous glances Montague shot his two accomplices, before shaking his head in the negative and lowering the slightly raised wand._

 _"Whatever... It's against the rules to fight before the arena anyway, I'm not looking to receive any curses as punishment for a mudblood." He shrugged and stepped back, indicating with his head at the other two to follow him back to where they were before deciding to bait her._

 _Hermione was still tense, but now for a completely different reason, Draco's body was way too close, his back almost against her chest, so close she could smell him, apples and spearmint._

 _It bothered her more than the confrontation with Montague just did, he turned around to face her, smirking down at her._

 _"I almost wish he did duel you... It would have been entertaining." Hermione scowled at him, then very prominently stepped back a bit, trying to make some distance between them, he was in her space, it was irksome and intoxicating at the same time._

 _"Entertaining for you yes. I on the other hand have no wish to maim anyone. Yet." Draco threw back his head and laughed heartily, effectively drawing more than one pair of eyes to them in curiosity, his laughter died down and he fixed her again with that smirk of his, taking in the new distance between them with seemingly amusement._

 _"Granger ... Does my proximity bother you..." He stepped closer to her again, effectively entering her personal space, again, she froze this time, not wanting to seem fazed by him in the slightest, but her body reacted once more._

 _So she made her decision then, the decision she knew was partly the reason why she could not get the pale blonde man from her mind now, the decision she was not regretting for one moment._

 _"Malfoy... Tonight is the last night here. Tomorrow we leave for the arena." She looked at him frowningly, not really asking him, she saw the brief confusion enter his eyes and the furrow that creased his brow as he looked at her questioningly._

 _"Yes Granger... Obviously...Why?" She then only smiled, a slight placid smile that did not really give anything away, stepping back once more she just replied tonelessly before walking away to leave a confused Malfoy staring after her._

 _"Yes Malfoy, your proximity does bother me."_

It was mid afternoon that she finally reached her cave, being thoroughly exhausted she made a huge mistake, a mistake that she wouldn't have made if she hadn't been this tired, she entered her little cave without checking for any danger.

The moment she entered the awning she realised her mistake, for crouching in front of her, was nothing less than a cave lion, ready to pounce her, it had obviously been drawn by her smell all over the little cave she immediately thought.

A low snarl came from the animal in front of her, she stood frozen, not wanting to make any sudden moves, luckily her wand was as always clutched firmly in her hand, trust them to not only have magical creatures in this arena, but also non magical she fumed.

Then the lion pounced, it was quick, too quick for Hermione, it landed solidly against her chest, causing her to fall back hard on the hard ground, her breath momentarily knocked from her lungs, the lion's front claws dug deeply into her chest below her collar bone, drawing blood and sharp pain. Then the lion started to attempt to rip at her throat, Hermione struggled with her hands and arms to keep the snapping mouth away from her, but the lion was strong and she was weak, in a last desperate attempt she shoved the lion hard, the lion stumbled back, but then immediately recuperated and sunk its teeth deeply into her calf, shaking its head in an attempt to rip off the meat of her leg.

Hermione screamed as the pain ripped through her, but her hand clutched the dropped wand beside her blindly, then she proceeded to mutter the first spell that came to mind in her pain ridden mind.

"Crucio!" She felt the teeth leaving her flesh immediately, vaguely aware of the big cat writhing in the ground in pain, she lifted the spell and was relieved to see the big cat immediately running from the cave, it had obviously decided that whatever pain was inflicted on it was not worth staying for.

Turning sideways to half lay on her stomach and half on her side she crawled to the leave mattress from a few nights ago, pain seared up her leg, as well as on her chest, it was excruciating and blinded her to everything else around her. The blood was flowing freely from her calf, staining the ground as she dragged herself over the dirt, panting she collapsed with her rucksack and all into the leaves.

She knew she needed to tend the wounds, but she was just too weak, so she lay there, staring up at the rock that was her roof, vaguely aware of rain that had started to fall outside.

Hermione vaguely became aware of pelting rain, her eyes blinked open, slowly taking in her surroundings. She was surprised to see a lighted wand laying in the middle of the small cave, frowning she tried to move her head, and almost screamed in shock when a hand suddenly pressed firmly against her shoulder, to stop her from moving excessively.

"Lay still Granger" her body relaxed instantly, recognising his touch and her mind recognising his voice, she blinked up at his now visible face, which had entered her vision as he tried to stop her from moving, his pale skin and blonde hair one of the most welcome sights she had ever encountered at that moment.

"Malfoy..." Her voice was dry and parched, it sounded weak even to her own ears, but the infuriating man only smirked down at her.

"Geez Granger, I'm gone for only a week and you manage to starve yourself again... And almost kill yourself... A mountain lion? Really? Only you Granger. Only you." He shook his head at her in seeming astonishment, it riled her up successfully, that spark of irritation back in the pit of her stomach. She shoved his hand off from her shoulder and painstakingly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Shove it Malfoy. It's the games, it's designed to let a bunch of the tributes starve. Remember I do not have a rich and influential daddy to sponsor me. I had to do it by myself with minimal help from some sponsor. Now if you're only going to sneer at me I suggest you just leave." She finally glanced back at him, surprised to see an almost hurt look on his face, but it quickly disappeared behind his usual smirk, making her doubt that it was ever there.

"Granger lay down. You were hurt badly. Lucky for you I had healing spells unlocked already. I fixed the claw holes in your chest, also the bruising on your neck, that seemed a few days old already though, and I also healed your calf. Unfortunately I cannot do anything about the scarring, no dittany. So sorry, your leg will not really be what it was before. Now lay down while I get something to eat for you. You need to regain strength." Her eyes widened at his long speech, he seemed to have become a bit affected by her and wanted to escape, but she felt her tired body protesting already due to the exertion of sitting upright, so without saying anything she lay back down with a deep sigh.

Draco was rummaging through a rucksack she recognised as not hers, withdrawing some food, then he walked over to her, he handed her two bars of rations, it was too much so she only took one.

"Granger eat both." Frowning she took the second one, then turning slightly on her side she started chewing on the bars as she watched him make himself comfortable on a fresh pile of leaves, chewing his own bar.

"Where have you been Malfoy?" She asked frowningly, she knew he hadn't been with the pure bloods for some days at least.

He stared at her for a moment, then diverted his gaze to a spot over her head.

"I was with them for three days about. Then I took off with as much supplies as I could. I tried to lead them away from you. I knew it would be impossible to find you though, so I hanged around the castle out of sight, waiting for either you to show up, or them to find you." He stopped and gave her a quick once over glance, nodding when he saw her starting on her second bar.

"As it was, I missed your arrival yesterday, I followed the three that went out, thinking they'd find you possibly, we were a good way into the jungle when a patronus came to call them back, Higgs send it, was surprised she could conjure one actually. She said you attacked her and left from the west tower entrance. It meant we were on the same side of the rivers. They left to return to the castle and probably thought you'd sleep there somewhere. But I knew you'd travel through the night, so I started to skirt to the river, believing that to be the logical place." Her brow had started to furrow as he spoke, listening intently at him.

"As it was I found your trail, don't worry, it wasn't obvious, but since I was looking I found it, and followed it here, I heard a scream as I reached this area, having lost your trail by then and only following the general direction you traveled, then I ran in the direction of the screams, I was close to this cave, which I would have missed mind you, when I saw the cave lion running out. And that was how I found you." He waved a hand dismissively, still not looking at her, then he grabbed his wand and lay down.

"Thank you Malfoy..." She spoke softly, the merest of whisper, but he heard her and opened his eyes to quickly glance at her.

"Don't mention it Granger." He closed his eyes again, obviously ready to sleep, but Hermione suddenly remembered the threat in the night.

"Malfoy..." He opened his eyes again, in open exasperation.

"What now Granger, I want to sleep." She ignored his harsh tone.

"Well we have a problem... We can't both sleep at the same time you see..." He turned his head to look at her, scowlingly, she only nodded her head solemnly.

"Lethifold." She said only that, her eyes locked to his, seeing the dawning realisation, he grunted and then sat upright against the wall where his pile of leaves were stacked.

"Merlin... Just sleep Granger. I'll wake you when I need to sleep." His voice sounded tired and resigned, she wanted to offer to take first turn, but knew that was impractical, she wasn't dumb enough to not be aware that her body was absolutely drained and that she needed some rest to regain some strength back.

So she sighed and nodded, not saying a word she took a drink from her filled water container next to her, then settled back and closed her eyes.

Comforted that for the first time in seven days, there was another life with her.

She was not alone with her own mind and memories anymore.


	16. Chapter 15

Day 8

"All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent moments

Imagine you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

The silent whispers, silent tears"

Song: Memories - Within Temptation

 _They were just finishing up dinner, their last dinner in the Capitol. Draco had stood up and was walking to his room, she watched him enter and swing the door closed, only it didn't click, she slowly walked to the door and silently pushed it open, in front of her stood Draco, his shirt already removed, only in his pants and socks, he looked at her in surprise as she slowly entered, her eyes not leaving him._

 _"Couldn't stay away Granger could you... I know, I'm just that irresistible." She saw his cocky smirk, but it didn't hide the almost careful expression in his eyes, she knew he thought she was there for something innocent, he was just baiting her again as usual. Walking over to him she came to stand right in front of him, then placing her hands on his chest she firmly pushed him back, till he came to a stop against the wall._

 _"Shut it Malfoy." His eyes widened in shock at her actions, but quickly masked again, but now with a weary expression._

 _"Granger... What the-"_

It was the rain that woke her up, the incessant spattering on the rocky roof and outside the awning, her eyes flickering open and then her gasp of surprise when she saw the grey dawn light through the opening.

She had slept through the night!

The dream lingered in her mind, no not dream, a memory, a memory that somehow came to her in a dream, reminding her.

Quickly pushing herself upright she was surprised to feel she felt a lot better, glancing around her she saw Draco watching her wearily, he seemed absolutely exhausted!

She stood up and walked to him, seeing him stiffening slightly while watching her guardedly, his eyes red and swollen with fatigue, squatting in front of him she brought her face level with his, looking intently into his hooded grey eyes, mere inches from each other, another unbidden memory came to her mind.

 _Their faces was inches apart, his eyes guarded, weary, but she felt his body responding, the unbidden movement closer to her, their chests whispering against each other, she kept his eye contact, lifting her hand to have her finger trace his bottom lip._

Hermione blinked the memory away, then spoke to him in slight confusion.

"Malfoy why didn't you wake me..." He rolled his eyes and shrugged as if it was nothing, trying to keep his eyes casually masked.

"Didn't feel tired enough to sleep Granger." She scowled slightly at him, it was such a blatant lie, his whole posture was sagging, his eyes red rimmed and swollen, dark shadows under his eyes, his lids drooping.

"Sleep Malfoy." Her voice was firm, some of the old bossy coming out at that moment, she stood back up and walked to the awning, watching they grey cloud covered sky, the rain falling in a steady pattern, she knew it would rain all day, probably for a few days, they would be safe here for the day.

She turned her head to glance over her shoulder when she heard rustling leaves, glad to see Draco settling down and closing his eyes, he was truly exhausted.

Hermione sat down on the ground against the rock wall right inside the opening, she studied the blonde man in the corner, he was a true enigma to her.

Her brow furrowed, he had stayed awake so that she could get the needed rest, she didn't doubt that.

But why?

Why had he been doing all the things he had been doing these last nine years?

It was really as if he had given himself the job to keep her alive, to watch out for her, why?

He would do all that, and yet in their interactions he never acknowledged it, in fact, he maintained his sarcastic obnoxious demeanour, not hinting any ulterior motive or reasons, not even hinting that he was doing any of these deeper things at all.

The frown deepened, maybe his personality was just sarcastic and obnoxious, the spoiled brat facade not a facade, but in fact just who he was, but then, why the more noble acts?

Her head was spinning, he was such a complex personality!

Could it be he was all that, but that he was still also just a good man?

Can someone be sarcastic, obnoxious, egotistic, arrogant, a spoiled brat, vile and slightly evil and a good person?

Looking at his gently rising and falling chest, his hair messy and dirty, she realised, yes.

Someone can be all that and still be a good person.

Look at her, she had killed, injured and tortured, but she didn't believe she was evil, she didn't wish to inflict pain and death, she just did what was necessary when it was necessary, maybe he was the same, he was raised to be the self centred brat, but became vile and evil, as she had dubbed him in third year, because he needed to be that?

Watching his now sleeping form she couldn't help but notice his mouth, his lips was pink, and formed perfectly for kissing.

 _He looked nervous, unsure about what was going on, an expression that was completely foreign on his normally composed placid face, it did not deter her resolve._

 _"Don't tell me you're only talk Malfoy..." Her voice was a mere whisper, challenging him on his usual almost flirtatious bantering. Her finger dropped from where it was tracing his lips, and she stepped closer, their bodies now flush against each other, then standing tip toe, she slowly pressed her lips against his..._

His lips where made for kissing, she knew that from that very moment, and he knew how to kiss as well. Sighing in frustration she closed her eyes and banged her head against the rock wall, her emotions were all over the place, emotions foreign to her, she didn't like it, she hated it.

It was past noon when he finally woke up, Hermione by now was completely frustrated with herself, memories kept invading her mind, causing her to zone out completely, she didn't even hear him wake up and stand up.

She was standing by the opening, her back turned to the inside, she almost screamed when a hand suddenly fell on her shoulder, swirling around it was him, he stood grinning at her, pleased at her response of freight to him.

"Just me Granger... Don't hex yourself..." He chuckled at his own jibe, she frowned for a second, his hand still resting on her shoulder, only now they were facing each other.

His hand felt familiar, warm, her body recognised his touch and immediately craved more, like he touched her that night.

 _The moment her lips met his, his weariness resolved, his mouth claimed her back, quickly taking the lead in the kiss, her arms snaked around his neck, her hands fisting some of his hair as her body grind against his, his hands grabbed her hips, pulling them more securely against him, then they roamed towards her buttocks, where he cupped them and then slightly lifting her, he turned her around so that she was against the wall, he pushed her up while his mouth dropped to her neck_.

"Earth to Granger!" She snapped back to the present, seeing Draco looking down at her in some confusion, before the look disappeared and his usual grin formed in its place.

"What is it Malfoy..." Her tone was a bit harsher than she had intended, but her self defences had sprung up into place, no way he would get her flustered.

He dropped his hand from her, then shrugged casually, as if it was was nothing to him really about where her mind was.

"I was saying, what is the plan?" He looked at her contemplatively, waiting for her to respond.

Stepping back slightly from him she frowned, then decided on the only thing they could do at this point.

"Well maybe make our way around the arena? Buy some time without staying at one place, and in the process I can mind map the layout and so on." He looked at her then nodded in his own agreement, obviously he had decided to let her do the thinking, she smiled very slightly with that thought, in so many ways they actually complemented each other.

"Yes, we leave at dawn tomorrow, I think today we must finish resting out and so ." And then he returned to his leave bed, where he proceeded to chew happily on one of the bars.

"Agree Malfoy. Tonight we watch three hours per shift." He returned her nod, obviously not in the mood to squabble about something as minor as that.

The rest of the afternoon they spend in relative silence, each to his own thoughts, it wasn't uncomfortable, but rather companionable.

Due to the mostly silence between them, her memories came to haunt her again, she just couldn't stop them, they washed through her mind like waves.

 _Her hands trailed down his sides as he explored her neck with his mouth, feverishly finding her sweet spots, between breaths he gasped out._

 _"What are you doing Granger..." Her hands returned to his hair, grabbing a fistful she pulled his head back, to look into his smouldering eyes._

 _"I want you to fuck me tonight. Over and over again. And I want you to do it good. I want to feel what I have not experienced before. And will not experience at all once inside that arena. Can you do that Malfoy? No strings. No feelings, no expectations after tonight, can you agree to that?" She didn't know where this wanton witch came from, it wasn't her, but then again, in the last ten years she had became a lot what she never where before. All she knew was, she wanted to experience passion for once at least before she died in that arena. And what better person than the person she planned on dying for? The one person she knew she could experience passion with, because every interaction they had, was full of fire, whether of hate or trust, it was always fiery._

 _His eyes darkened In realisation of what she said, his response was a bit puzzling, but she didn't waste time mulling about it._

 _"I can give you the night. And I'll make it good for you. That is what I can give you of your request."_


	17. Chapter 16

Day 9

"Rain falls down my cheek

I wish I, I wish I knew better then I know now

Forrest rain coming down my soul

15 seconds ago

2x As the darkness fills my soul

The way I don't know I don't know Cause everything you do is oh so so"

Song: Wolf - Tailor

The rain was a steady continuous drizzle, not letting up once during the night, Hermione had taken two watches of three hours, Draco also, his second also being the last watch.

The incessant shaking of her shoulder is what woke her up, blinking furiously she came to focus, Draco was shaking her shoulder to wake her up, an irritated scowl in his face.

"Geez Granger! Why so difficult to wake up?" Frowning back at him she pushed herself up, it was odd in truth, usually she was an early riser, and woke up very easily in general, but she wasn't about to let him get under her skin.

"Come off it Malfoy. I'm allowed my lazy wake ups once a while. Unlike you who never wakes up on time! I had to wake you every sodding morning in the Capitol." He sat back on his hunches with his smirk, then shrugged casually.

"Not my fault you couldn't stay away from Me Granger, coming in every morning to wake me... Admit it, you just wanted to see me shirtless." Rolling her eyes in exasperation she pushed herself to her feet, seeing him following suit.

"Malfoy... Get off your high horse. Remember, I know you now." She looked at him seriously, pronouncing the 'know' very deliberately, he knew what she meant, but the watching and listening wizarding world wouldn't.

His smirk faltered, replaced by a deep scowl, then he menacingly stepped in closer to her, dropping his face to maintain eye contact as she was shorter than him, his face inches from her.

"No Granger. You do not know me. You will know the complete truth of me, only when I'm not around anymore. And then, you'll wish you had known me. Wish you hadn't been prejudiced about me. You do not know me." His voice was hard, an almost aggressive whisper, hard enough for her to hear him loud and clear, but subdued enough so that the microphones in the cave would not pick up what was said. A shiver of apprehension ran down her spine, he only stepped back from her again after a few seconds, she was some what confused, what did he mean?

Was it something to do with him helping her all these years?

Did Draco Malfoy care about her?

Merlin, this just kept getting more and more complicated, what made everything worse was the fact that she was getting involved, somehow she was getting involved with Malfoy, wanting to know why he did things, worried about his safety, getting riled up with his quips.

Perhaps it was only because he was the first person in ten years almost that she had been forced to spend time with, it was bound to have some effect, some repercussion.

"Whatever Malfoy. Let's just get going." She turned and made sure her rucksack was still packed, then taking a long draught of water, followed by a bar to eat for breakfast, she stood waiting for him by the awning, not acknowledging him further in any way.

He in turn, took his sweet time, as if deliberately testing her patience by doing everything with slow flourishing movements, the smirk was still gone, the scowl firmly etched in place.

Why would it bother him that she didn't know him as he had put it, because he was very obviously highly bothered!

Eventually he was done with his own routine and with his rucksack swung over his shoulder he walked silently past her and outside into the gentle rain, not stalling he just started to make his way down.

Hurrying after him she realised he would not wait for her, he was in a foul mood it seemed.

Draco continued to ignore her for the rest of the morning, not that she tried to break the silence, it suited her as well, but she was not used to it, he had somehow worked himself under her skin with his usual snarky remarks and constant mocking and teasing.

The silence from him was almost deafening now, and it almost worked more on her nerves than his mocking comments did, not that she would admit it.

By midday they had reached the foot of the hills and stepped onto the now wet sandy beach, Hermione was soaked to the skin with the rain, her hair plastered to her head, her boots caked with mud, Draco looked the same as well, but he didn't even whine about that!

Standing by the edge of the river once more, the same river she had traveled with to the castle and back, she looked out over the grey murky water, uneven with the splattering rain.

It was about thirty meters wide where they were standing, one of the more narrow points of the river.

"We must swim without disturbing the water too much Malfoy. I'm certain here will be creatures like Grindylow in here, as well as most likely Kelpies and perhaps Sirens as well."

She gave the tall silent man next to her a cursory glance, seeing the same scowl still on his face from this morning.

"I'm not idiotic Granger. Let's just get across." And with that he waded into the river, sighing she followed him, they silently swam across the river both slicing the water cleanly with their arms as the went song.

After reaching the other side without incident, Hermione breathed a silent relief, she had so far had two successful water crossings, she hoped the luck would remain in their sides throughout.

Her thoughts were snapped to the present when the still irritated voice of Draco suddenly spoke from next to her.

"I suggest we go farther inland under the tree cover and start looking for shelter for the night." Hermione nodded her head in agreement, this time she flounced off dramatically in front of him, not waiting for him.

After walking deeper into the forest for about two hours, they finally reached a place where they could spend the night, it was nothing more than a big Boulder that was oddly shaped to make a area that was overhanging, making it the perfect spot.

She wearily dropped down to sit against the boulder, immensely glad to be out of the rain, although the dense tree cover in the forest had filtered it a lot.

Draco also dropped down next to her tiredly, closing his eyes for a bit as she studied him intently.

"Granger... Your staring." His voice snapped her back to the present, she really needed to get out of her own mind she thought briefly.

"Not Malfoy. Merely contemplating."

His eyes opened slowly to take her in, the scowl was finally off from his features, replaced now with a thoughtful look of his own.

"What about me do you find so fascinating to contemplate?" His one eyebrow quirked slightly, making her wonder if he was being serious now, or instead one of his mocks that is underway again.

"Oh you know... Just thinking about your mood swings being worse than a woman with pms..." She stared him down solidly, waiting for him to crack his cool facade.

"Ha! Granger, be careful then, you do not want me to start getting hormonal then. I'm sure you can't handle me at all then."'the slow smirk returned to his face, and for some completely fathomless reason, she felt all was right again in the world of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

"Well I've been handling your spoiled obnoxious arse quite well these last weeks... I'm sure I can handle your hormonal arse as well." A hidden smile played at the corner of her mouth, barely discernible, but Draco saw it and subconsciously his hand lifted, his index finger touching the corner of her mouth to slight trace the upward curve of her lips.

She took in a surprised gasp, not expecting such an intimate gesture, the gasp pulled him to his senses, a surprised and flustered look appearing in his face. His hand immediately dropped as if burned, two twin spots of colour forming high on his cheeks.

Clearing his throat he turned his head to glance in front of him once more, seemingly deep in thought.

"I want decent food again. And a warm bath! Not even to mention my own bed..." His voice sounded sulky, his mouth pouting like a child that was not getting his way, she rolled her eyes at him, then patted his shoulder, surprising them both.

"You'll be back there soon Malfoy. Then your little spoiled heart will be content once more." Her tone was light and teasing, something that she hadn't done in years, a tone that wasn't heard off since school.

His head turned sharply to take her in, his sulking pout changing into a deep frown.

"Why do you say that Granger?" His brow was furrowed, he seemed genuinely surprised at her words, and confused, so she just shrugged and turned her head to look out at the rain dripping a few feet away were the rock overhang stopped.

"Because you'll win this thing Malfoy. You have to." She thought she heard his breathing hitch, but didn't turn to look at him again, instead she rummaged in the sack and withdrew a bar and her water container, then sat back and started to chew on her dinner.

After what seemed like minutes of silence, Hermione actually had thought that he had dropped the subject, he spoke up, his voice hard but not harsh.

"Stop doing that. Talking as if you have no intention of surviving. You are a survivor." She wanted to retort to him, but he just pushed himself up and walked out from under the Boulder, going to sit outside in the rain.

If that wasn't a clear indication of dropping the subject, then she wouldn't know what is.

She had long since dozed off, still siting propped against the Boulder, when Draco finally came back under, her drowsy mind immediately registered him, but she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even, she didn't fell like she wanted to have another confrontation with him.

He dropped down next to her and she almost gave her self away with a gasp when she felt his cold finger gently whisking a stray curl from her face, then that same finger traced down her cheek.

"So many things you don't know Hermione." His words were the merest whisper, but she heard it, and had to struggle to keep her breathing even, finally he sighed and then sat back against the Boulder again next to her.

Silence enveloping them, as the darkness fell, effectively bringing their ninth day in the arena to a close.


	18. Chapter 17

Day 10

"Stand my ground, I won't give in

No more denying, I've got to face it

Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground

It's all around

Getting stronger, coming closer

Into my world

I can feel

That it's time for me to face it

Can I take it?"

Song: Stand my Ground - Within Temptation

"Granger..." The urgent whisper reached through her sleep clogged mind to stir her to consciousness, her eye lids fluttering open, she assumed that it was her turn to watch and went to push herself up into a sitting position.

But Draco's hand on her shoulder stalled her, indicating she not move, her years of living on the edge of danger immediately honed her instincts to the possibility of danger, eyes darting in silent question to Draco, it was dark grey pre dawn light, making it possible to see his pale face somewhat.

He pressed a finger to his lips in the motion to remain quiet, then pointed to his ears, indicating she should listen, frowning she held her breath while perking her hearing.

It was a second before she realised what she was listening to, a very, very silent forest, and then it reached her, clicking sounds with the faintest rustling of leaves, she glanced nervously to Draco, taking in his stoic expression.

Then she realised the clicking sounds were getting more prominent, they were closing in around their shelter boulder, she and Draco both clutched their wands tightly, and she also unsheathed a knife into her other hand.

"What spells have you gotten unlocked Malfoy..." She whispered in a breathy voice, her eyes darting around them constantly, becoming aware of the shadows encroaching them from all directions.

"Healing... Augumenti... Bombardia...Patronus, but don't know how to cast it..." His eyes were also darting around nervously, she realised they didn't have much of protection or defensive spells available...

"I think Bombardia will be your best bet, with the unforgivable's... If all else fails, use the swords..." She glanced to him quickly, happy to see him nodding in agreement, then the shadows unfolded around them and they stood up quickly, standing back to back, an eerie voice reached them as the biggest shadow stepped into the pre dawn light from the darkness of the tree cover surrounding their rock.

"Fresh meat..." Their eyes popped upon realisation of what was before them, around them, Acromentula, and she knew from the accounts from Harry and Ron, as well as from the final battle, that they may be able to talk, but there was no remorse or mercy from these giant arachnids.

"Malfoy... Don't hesitate." She breathed sideways into his ear, his stiffening shoulders against hers indicating his acknowledgment of her whisper, the giant spider then moved towards them, it was the size of a small car, the other ten or so surrounding them was about the sizes from big dogs to just smaller than the biggest one.

Hermione didn't waste a second, she immediately started shooting the firestorm spell, the big balls of fire hitting them, all hell broke loose by then.

The spiders ran towards them, jumping and crawling to try and get to them, Draco was shooting the Bombardia, it mostly just blasted them away, her fireballs was more effective, but it didn't really kill them.

Hermione and Draco stood back to back, firing their spells, in perfect accord with each other, they moved slowly away from the boulder, back to back fighting their way to the edge of the clearing, only about three of the spiders had been killed, and they weren't giving up.

"Malfoy try the killing curse!" Her yell was completely audible, for all to hear, but she didn't care, adrenaline and her fight instinct was making sure that she do her utmost to survive.

Following her own advice she aimed straight at the closest spider and for the first time in her life she muttered those unforgivable words.

"Avada Kedavera!"

Watching as if in slow motion how the green jet of light leave her wand and land centre of the oncoming arachnid, in relief she saw the spider keel over, dead instantly!

Her spell had barely landed on its target or she heard Draco yelling from behind her back the same curse, followed by his slight whoop of joy, indicating that his curse was also successful.

Immediately the other spiders retreated, knowing that now they would be at the disadvantage.

Hermione and Draco turned and nervously glanced at each other, their senses still in high alert for anything around them.

"Malfoy... I think we should run... If my suspicious is correct, there will be another river a few hours from here..." She saw him nervously glance over her shoulder and nodding in agreement.

"Good fighting Granger... But yeah, let's get out of here." With another grave look at each other Hermione quickly did the Point Me spell to confirm the direction and her calculations on another river, and then they started to move, at first a full out run, but after a few minutes they settled into a steady jog through the forest.

They kept up a quick steady pace, stopping barely to regain breath and drink water, Hermione knew that the spiders will only regroup and then come after them en masse, and then they won't stand a chance, she had been figuring out the layout of the arena the whole time, and suspected that they would be safe, at least from he spiders, once they crossed the river.

Due to the fast traveling they couldn't really talk, but some conversation did happen sporadically, it was as they were sitting for a few minutes to drink water and eat a bar for lunch that Draco asked a difficult question.

"Granger... Have you killed yet?"

She lowered her bar to look into his eyes, probing to see if he had any hint of mocking in his gaze, yet all she saw was weary curiosity, so sighing, she knew she had to get it off her chest, she closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again, shifting her gaze to look over his shoulder in to the distance.

"Yes... Day five... Isabel Selwyn. And on day six I purposely seriously injured Kyra Higgs to stop her from following me." Her voice was soft, a bare whisper, but the stiffening of Draco's shoulders told her that he heard her loud and clear.

"Wow... Ho-how did it feel ...?" He sounded hesitant, as if truly not sure about how it would feel to kill someone, she frowned in confusion, he was a death eater, even though she knew he hasn't been actively involved as far as she knew for years now, surely he had done his share of killing by now?

"What do you mean Malfoy? Surely you've killed, you're a death eater after all." Her frowning gaze had swivelled to lock into his eyes, the absolute confusion clearly on her face, he gulped nervously and then evening out his features back into a placid expression he shook his head.

"No Granger. I've never killed. I might have this mark, it doesn't mean I've practised it at all." He seemed annoyed with her assumption, and before she could respond he spoke again and then swivelled to have his back to her.

"You know what, just leave it. Once again you've only judged." Her eyebrows shot up while staring into his back, her mouth forming into a disbelieving o, then in a quiet voice she started speaking to his back.

"It feels like parting with a part of yourself... Like breaking off a piece of your soul... Becoming a bit more harder, a bit more colder... Knowing that each time you kill it becomes easier. I- I can not forget the look in her eyes, that moment she realised she is dead, her eyes glazing over... Before they completely die. The light leaving them, her eyes then nothing but lifeless dull orbs. I see them every time I close my eyes... Have nightmares about them, you can be glad you haven't killed yet." As she spoke she saw his shoulders relaxing, he was listening to her, finally he turned slightly on the rock they were sharing to look into her face again, this time it was empathy she saw.

"I wish I could have killed her... Then at least you wouldn't be having the nightmares." He looked away from her then, his face masked in a seemingly casual expression, as if what he just said meant nothing except a casual wish.

But it embedded into her soul, he wanted to safe her the nightmares, why?

And just like that the moment was broken and he turned to her with one of his smirks.

"So Granger, looks like Gryffindor princess is a bad arse woman." His smirk was big as he took in her instantly flushed face, knowing he had successfully upset her now, she didn't feel it was something to joke about, so jumping up she faced him before storming off further to the river.

"That's tasteless Malfoy! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

It was late afternoon, as the sun was touching the horizon that they reached the other third, identical to the previous two, river.

Stopping at the shore she glanced across, it seemed to be jungle again on the opposite shore, dense traveling once more, but instead of hills and cliffs bordering on the shore between the fake ocean and the inner land, she saw what seemed to be a wide pristine beach stretching all the way her eyes could see.

Draco stood next to her, she had been ignoring him since his tasteless remark, he had tried to get her to react with some jibs, but she had just solidly ignored him, eventually he had given up and also remained silent.

"Granger... So still ignoring me?" He looked at her expectantly she noticed with her peripheral vision, she kept her gaze locked on the opposite shore, completely ignoring him.

"I guess that's a yes." Without any indication that she even heard him she stepped into the water, making sure the rucksack was still sealed and firmly on her back again, then she softly lowered herself and started to swim across, vaguely aware of Draco following right behind her.

It was as they were barely a couple of meters from the shore that Hermione saw movement from the side of her vision, slowing she glanced in the direction, her heart thudded as she saw the seeming horse swimming towards them, only she knew it was no horse, it was a Kelpie, or water demon.

"Draco ... Swim. Fast." She whispered over her shoulder, and without waiting for a response and dropping all pretence of quiet swimming she started swinging like her life depended on it.

Luckily they were already almost at the shore, barely ten meters, she felt her stomach pull, her heart racing as her body picked up the eminent threat who was now hurriedly swimming over to them, but she didn't dare to look over her shoulder, knowing that that delay could mean the difference between life and death.

Five meters...

She cut through the water frantically, her legs kicking fast, finally she felt the river bed and stood up to run through the swallow water father, as she was barely two steps from the shore she felt two hands firmly push her, hard, so that she literally flew out the water and landed hard in the soft beach sand, her breath knocking out of her.

Immediately turning around she breathed in relief as she saw Draco crawling up to next to her, the kelpie disappearing back into the deep water behind him.

Both collapsed back onto the sand in exhaustion, their breathing hard and laboured, it has been a hard day, their traveling had been rushed and quick, and this swimming stint didn't help either.

"I think we should just sleep in a tree tonight Granger... The first best one."


	19. Chapter 18

Day 11 "Tell me what you want to hear Something that will light those ears Sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away" Song: Secrets - One Republic The cool morning air filtered through the leaves, grey dawn light touching the two faces still fast asleep, the one not aware that the other had fallen asleep on watch, yet both were safe and unharmed despite it. Birds were chirping and critters were rustling leaves and grass in their journeys to searching for food, leaves rustling in the breeze, and all forms of live watching the two sleeping humans in the tree with carefully curiosity. As the woman moaned slightly, and moved her head against the trunk as consciousness started to surface, the curious beaded eyes of the critters quickly scrambled for cover, not wanting to be seen by these obvious predators to their kind. Hermione's lids fluttered open, a yawn escaping her lips, she moved to stretch herself out when she remembered, she was tied to a tree branch at least ten feet into the air, carefully she turned her head to the branch slightly below her, the branch Draco had taken occupation of, she saw him still sound asleep, wait, he was supposed to be awake on watch duty. Stupid Ferret! Not even able to keep awake, he had one job! "Malfoy!" The moment her harsh voice reached him his head jerked up, eyes blinking furiously in confusion, she scowled down at him. "You had one job Malfoy! Stay awake! Merlin you really have no sense! Spoiled selfish brat!" Her words had barely left her mouth or she regretted them, he had done more for her in the last almost ten years than anyone in the past, she had reacted badly, but damned if she would back down now. "What the hell Granger! Come off it! Your being the bloody goody two shoes prejudiced Gryffindor again! Fuck me if I'm not measuring up to your standards!" With that he untied his loosely tied rope and immediately scampered down the tree, his face set in a cold scowl, all too familiar from Hogwarts days, sighing she followed him, landing on the ground barely a minute after him. "Look Malfoy-" she started to apologise, but he turned on her and harshly interrupted her. "Whatever Granger. Just shut it. I've got no interest to hear your voice now." Hermione gasped, the bloody ferret was being bloody rude and over reacting completely! "Forget it ferret! Your just being a Slytherin arrogant arse now!" Hermione wanted to say prejudiced, but stopped herself, she couldn't say that since he hadn't once shown a prejudiced moment at all in the last ten years, it would be completely unfair to accuse him of that then. His cold eyes landed on her, a sneer on his mouth. "You know what Granger, I'm tired of this, of you! No matter what, nothing is ever good enough, right enough, for you!" And with that he left a speechless Hermione behind as he turned on his heels and headed for the wide expanse of beach to their left. Shaking her head she followed him in silence, after about ten minutes her feet stepped onto the soft golden sands of the beach, the early dawn sun shinning warmly onto her face, glancing up into the sky she was glad to see it clear of clouds, the rain that had been falling till late the previous day was finally gone. Standing on the edge of the beach, she stood looking at the back of the tall blonde man standing a few meters in front of her, his feet right at the edge of where the small waves gently lapped onto the beach. He stood silently, looking out on to the water and small waves, the great big stone wall in front of them about fifty meters in, his shoulders were tense, his whole posture one of pride and unapproachability. But Hermione was never known for cowardice, so taking a breath she decided to face the dragon full on, and to her Draco had taken on the metaphorical form of the dragon. Reaching him she laid her hand in his shoulder from behind him, gently as to not scare him, his even more stiffening shoulders letting her know he was very aware of her presence, her touch. "Malfoy... I apologise. It was uncalled for from Me. You've been the one keeping me alive so long, you didn't deserve my lashing out." Her voice was soft and almost uncertain, her hand gently squeezing his shoulder, her behaviour was starting to worry her, she was feeling and acting almost as if she was human again. And she hadn't given in to emotions or even any form of empathetic behaviour in years, preferring to make herself emotionally stumped off. He turned around then, the movement causing her hand to drop from his shoulder, she was surprised to see his face set in a deep and almost hopeless expression, he further surprised her by lifting his hand to cup her cheek gently, his grey eyes not leaving her brown orbs. "You do not know Granger... You do not know." His thumb gently stroked her cheek bone before he dropped his hand and turned to look out at the water and wall again, she thought she heard a sigh escape from his lips, but couldn't be sure, this man confused her, more so than she had ever been before. "What don't I know Malfoy?" Her old curiosity naturally couldn't resist this challenge. "Lots of things Granger. Did you know I developed a crush on you?" Her breath caught in her throat, he was still turned away from her, his voice was low. "What?" Her own voice was breathy and completely surprised, she had never expected this! "Yes... It was there from first year... I became aware of it in second though, in remember that day in Flourish and Blotts, getting our books... My father and Arthur Weasley having their confrontation... I couldn't take my eyes off from you. You were never afraid, never stood back..." His voice trailed off, she felt her heart beating frantically, this was not what she wanted to hear, not what she wanted at all! She didn't have any romantic thoughts or feelings toward him, that she was aware off anyway, yet, she found herself stepping next to him, waiting for him to continue. "I put the page of the Basilisk information into your book you know... I tore it from a text that same day in Flourish, but I told myself it was only to help you to keep the Dark Lord from Coming back. I wasn't dumb, I knew my life would be upturned if he came back, so I did never really want him to come back. But in third year you punched me... After that I finally admitted I had a crush on you. Then that night of the Yule Ball... You were beautiful... But you only had eyes for Krum and tears for Weasel..." She turned her head to look up at him next to her, seeing his intense eyes looking down at her, but the moment there eyes met he turned his head to look back out on the water. "Malfoy... I -" she didn't know what to say, but was spared when he cut her off, still looking forward. "Don't Granger. Let me finish. Don't say anything, I don't want to hear it." She snapped her mouth close and only nodded, not even thinking if he'd see it or not. "Fifth year I lived in denial... Convincing myself that it was nothing. Being bigoted and misguided I thought that if I could break up your DA society I might somehow get your attention, we all know how that turned out." He smirked slightly in memory, she realised he was talking in Very low and hushed tones, effectively making sure their constant viewers wouldn't hear this very personal confession. "Sixth year... I once heard you defending me to scarhead and Weasel, it gave me some light in that dark year. I wanted to approach you then... But fear for him kept me away. But I admitted something to myself then, it wasn't just in my head, you were firmly under my skin as well. It wasn't till you were in our manor, with my crazy aunt standing over you, torturing you, that I realised I loved you." Hermione didn't say a word, she somehow knew he didn't want her to, he just wanted to get this off his chest, so she stood watching him, waiting for him to quietly continue. "I wanted to save you... But he threatened me with my parents... I couldn't do anything, I'm So sorry Granger, your screams have been haunting me... Every night. After the battle, we were shamed for our lack of participation, he offered my father governorship of District 3, our Wiltshire manor being there in formality, but we declined, as he expected us to also. I promised myself then, I'd do whatever I can to protect you, as I failed to do that day in our Manor, when I heard you got placed to district 8 it was an easy feat to convince father and mother to move to our manor there." He shrugged the rest off as if it was unimportant, yet everything made sense now, in regards to his behaviour to her in anyway. "Malfoy I really..." She trailed off, she really didn't know what to say, he turned to face her completely, his eyes cold and hard, his lips in a thin line pressed together. "Don't. Don't say anything. I have no illusions, I never had any. I just needed to get it out, before it's too late. Never speak of this again Granger." And with that he swiftly turned and started to walk down the beach, never once faltering, never once looking back over to see her, so with a heavy heart she trudged behind him in silence. xxx It was a few hours later that she broke the absolute silence, tentatively speaking up as they sat on the sand eating lunch. "Malfoy... I think I figured out the arena." His face snapped up, his eyes sharply frowning up at her. "Of course you did Granger. I just figured out the arena is divided into four quarters, split by four rivers, going to the castle. What did you figure out?" She smiled tentatively, impressed that he had also gotten it mostly. "Well that yes, and then I also believe each quarter is dominated by a main category five X creature, first I got was inferi, cross the river there was Lethifold, then The Acromentula and then on this land, we still need to see what here will be." He frowned at her, contemplating what she said, he finally spoke. "The bruising on your neck that I healed... Was that...?" He looked at her questioningly, a brow raised at her, she nodded her head. "Yes... I ran into a inferi, literally." She smiled wryly at the memory, feeling the vice like cold hands clasped around her neck again. Before he could answer her they heard the breaking of twigs, immediately drawing their wands they stepped closely next to each other to glance sharply into the trees, knowing something was there in the dark shadows beneath the trees. Then they were surprised when Maria Stevens and Anthony StClaire stepped out from the shadows onto the beach, their hands raised into the air in a surrender stance. Maria was twenty four from District four, a muggle born, and Anthony was twenty seven, from District five, she was slightly surprised to realise the odd pairings the tributes had been making in the arena. "Woah... We wish no harm Granger... Malfoy..." It was Anthony that spoke, they stood still, their hands still raised into the air, Maria had a weary almost afraid expression, he old Hermione would have smiled encouragingly at her, but the witch she had become, only glared at them in suspicion with narrowed eyes. "What do you want StClaire?" Draco's voice was cold and harsh, leaving no doubt as to his suspicions to the two in front of them. "Not to fight you... We want to joint you two." He spoke firmly and without hesitation, but her years of being disappointed made her feelings harsher, seeing was believing in her book now. "Mmm." He lowers his own wand, and glared at them. "whatever, just know we won't hesitate to kill you if you turn against us." xxx The four of them sat on the beach as complete darkness started to fall over them, chewing their usual dinner bars while drinking lots of water, they didn't speak, but Anthony and Maria didn't stop speaking, it soon became obvious that they were quite an annoying pairs "Did you have any run ins with dangerous creatures yet? It was Hermione who spoke, deciding that if she didn't ask it directly it would seem they will not volunteer. "Yes... A Quintaped..." She saw their eyes harden and growing weary, it seemed that they had a run in. Groaning she then just proceeded to walk further before her eyes traveled to Draco once more, she had decided that dying for the man that loves her wasn't such a bad idea afterall. 


	20. Chapter 19

Day 12

"Covered in warrior paint

Lights from the jungle to the sky

See now a star burst

Looks just like a blood orange

Don't it just make you wanna cry

Precious friend of mine

Will I know when it's finally done

This whole life is hallucination

You're not alone in anything

You're not alone in trying to be"

Song: The Ladder Song - Lorde

It was the breaking waves on the beach that finally woke her up, and the early morning summer sun rays that glared down harshly on her closed eyelids, forcing her to blink furiously to dispel the spots in front of her vision.

Sitting up she glanced around, seeing the still sleeping forms of Maria and Draco, Anthony had last watch and was sitting against a palm tree a few steps away from them, awake and watching her, she nodded at him and saw his return nod before she crawled over to Draco.

Grabbing his shoulder she shook him, but all she got in return was a mumbling and then him turning onto his back, sprawling his arms and legs all over the place.

She shook him again. "Malfoy!" Her voice bit out loudly, it woke up Maria, but still no conscious Draco was seen.

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled out under his breath, he sounded like a little child begging for a few minutes more sleep, rolling her eyes she raised her wand and wordlessly chanted the water charm, smirking when the cold water hit his face and he shot up sputtering out expletives.

"Merlins hairy nipple! What the hell! Granger!" His eyes focused on her finally, taking in her satisfied smirk, immediately knowing she was behind his rude awakening, the quiet sniggers from the other two didn't help his disposition.

"Shut it you two!" They immediately fell quiet, after all, Draco Malfoy was very imposing and definitely held presence, and no one in their right mind would deny that he was a powerful and gifted wizard.

Hermione on the other hand held no fear for him, so her grin stayed firmly in place as she stood up next to him.

"You... You better stay away from me. You're not aloud within six feet from me Granger!" He pointed his wand at her threateningly, stepping back from her as if proving his point.

She only shook her head and stepped right up to his face.

"If you'd woken up... Instead of being such a baby, asking for five more minutes... Then you'd have been spared the water."

His eyes narrow suspiciously, then he stepped back from her, creating the distance again between them.

"Granger your evil! And I'm not a baby! I want a bed, a real bed, do you hear that game masters? I demand a real bed!" He stubbornly, yet also sulkily, folded his arms in front of him, glaring at her first and then up at the camera they had identified the previous night, he looked like such a sulking big spoiled baby at that precise moment, she felt the first laughter in such a long time bubbling up into her throat, it came out in soft giggling.

Then surprising her, Draco also gave a quick amused chuckle, before resuming to glare at her, shaking her head she turned around to rummage in her sack for a bar, sitting down to nibble on it in silence further.

She saw Anthony and Maria sitting down opposite her, doing the same, after a suspicious glance at Hermione, Draco sat down a few feet from her to eat as well, but she couldn't help but notice that he was still situated closer to her than the other two.

xxx

Hermione wouldn't admit it, but her mind was reeling with the confession from the blonde man the previous day, he had caught her by surprise, at first she had been shocked, and confused, how could the ferret who had abused her so much at school love her?

But in the darkness the previous night, she had realised, that was why he abused her, he had to have been terribly torn, the way he was raised to hate her heritage, the need to impress his father and uphold the pure blood legacy that was programmed into him, at complete odds and war with his heart, his emotions.

She was glad he had risen above all that, enough so that he had become a good man now, a man that had always been looking out for her.

It only strengthen her resolve, he will be the one that wins here, because with the person she had became, an emotionally numb witch, a killer and cold hearted maimer, if the need arose, she had effectively become a worse person than him.

He was also right about something, she was more prone to judge and be prejudiced now than he was, she did not deserve to be the winner, he deserved that more than her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Draco talking to the other two.

"Do you have any idea who is dead and who not?" He was frowning, but his face and eyes belied nothing, his face in the usual stone mask, it was Anthony who shifted uncomfortably and spoke.

"Well, Ursula MacMillan, Nicolas Peters and Ethan Grosner died in the start skirmish on the roof, not sure by who's hands though. Daphne Greengrass killed Jonny Vincent, Christopher Montague killed Sophia Jameson... And I-" he shifted his gaze to warily glance between her and Draco, Maria then rested her hand on his arm consolingly.

"I killed Edward Nott and Estelle Croft." He rushed it out, his shoulders stiffening, indicating he was preparing for their wrath or censure.

But Hermione had hardened throughly, and only glanced to a tree behind them.

"I killed Isabel Selwyn." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing, swallowing the bile in the back of her throat, only Draco knew now of the haunting nightmares that killing brought her.

"That brings it to eight tributes known to be dead, and eight to go... Any idea who are where?" It was Draco who spoke, he was obviously calculating chances and possible plans, Hermione wanted to speak with him alone, she didn't like being with Maria and Anthony, she preferred the two of them alone.

"Well, Greengrass, Montague, Travers and Higgs have banded together, they control the castle. Which only leaves you two and us two. We against them." He smirked at them maliciously, making Hermione realise that that is why they sought them out, increased numbers against the pure bloods grouping, she felt a shiver of apprehension, she didn't like Anthony at all.

"I guess that improves the odds..." Draco said thoughtfully, seeming to mule things over in his head.

Hermione stood up, and then looking at Draco very prominently, making sure he got her silent message, she excused herself to go check the area and then walked into the dark tree line of the jungle off the beach.

She had been waiting about three minutes when she heard him stepping into the jungle perimeter after her, the dark shadow effectively swallowing him from their sights along with herself.

"What's it Granger?" He scowled at her, still obviously upset with her, she didn't want to dwell on all the reason he must be upset with her.

"Listen Malfoy, can we call a truce... I feel I've been treating you unfairly... We have been in this together, it would be easier if we didn't bite each others heads off at every opportunity." She kept his eyes locked to hers with her steady gaze, making him not doubt for a moment this bared moment for her, his scowl was replaced with a soft frown, and then he nodded.

"Truce then Granger... Just don't mistake my humour for insults." He smirked at her and she couldn't help the faint smile forming on her mouth, he was still a cocky git.

"Whatever Malfoy... I'm starting to get you, you know, so truce then?"

She held out her hand to him, his smirk was firmly in place, he placed his hand in hers.

"Knew you would come around Granger... Can't resist my Malfoy charm." He winked at her and she withdrew her hand quickly, not because being offended or even angry, she did not lie when she said she was starting to understand him, but because a tingle had shot through her hand and up her arm at his touch, surprising her.

"Malfoy, I trust you." She spoke sombrely, catching his gaze in hers again, she meant it, she trusted him, he had earned her trust in the last almost decade, more than anyone else had, his smirk faltered, replaced by his own very serious expression.

"I trust you too Granger." With that they smiled tentatively at each other, glad that that was out of the way, now time to broach the the other subject.

"Malfoy... Let's ditch them please... I don't trust Anthony." She whispered furiously, as if she thought they might hear her, stepping close to him her face was mere inches from his, intently staring into his grey eyes, willing him to agree with her.

"If you hadn't brought it up, I would have Granger. I only trust you, and prefer to have only you at my back. Tonight." She stepped back from him, relief washing through her, she nodded in agreement.

"On my watch, I'll wake you... Just actually wake up Malfoy."

He grinned at her then, flicking his hair out of his eyes, drawing her attention to it, so very blonde, and fine, she knew it Was very soft to the touch.

"I'll wake up Granger."

And with that they left the cover of the jungle, him first, and she a few minutes later, noticing the surreptitious glances Maria and Anthony shared.


	21. Chapter 20

Day 13

 _"When your eyes are red_

 _And emptiness is all you know_

 _With the darkness fed_

 _I will be your scarecrow_

 _You tell me to hold on_

 _Oh you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _And what was right is wrong_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_

 _So if the last thing that I do_

 _Is to bring you down_

 _I'll bleed out for you"_

 _Song: Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons_

"Malfoy... It's time..." Her whisper was soft... Barely audible, but her touch on his shoulder was what got him to react, his hand immediately clasped her wrist, holding it firmly in place on his shoulder, his eyes open and shining in the darkness, she could see his face clearly, etched in the bright moonlight.

His eyes met hers intently, she saw the unbidden emotion briefly flaring in the grey orbs, before it was masked in his usual mask of indifference, he released her wrist and she pulled back her hand, subconsciously rubbing the wrist he had held, it had the same tingling her hand had had the previous night with their handshake.

The same tingle that had been there that last night in the Capitol, when she had followed him into his room, when they had kissed, his hands everywhere, only the tingle had become fire throughout her whole body that night, she had dismissed it as overdue sexual desire from her adult body, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

Shaking her head slightly she stood up, watching him calculatingly as he stood up too, without a word they silently took their rucksacks and padded off the beach, not once turning back to glance behind them.

Xxx

The trek was slow, the jungle dense and humid, sweat was pouring down their faces, down their necks, to soak their fitted shirts, making it cling stickily to their bodies, but the two unlikely allies shouldered on, Hermione had one of Draco's swords, they were cutting through the underbrush.

Ears and eyes constantly vigilant, reacting to every suspicious sound, or lack of sounds, every rustle in the leaves their eye caught, all in trepidation of the dreaded Quintaped.

"Granger I'm dying here..." Draco's sulky voice reached her, he was cutting through the brush in front of her, but had at that moment stopped to turn and look at her, his face one of solemn disdain.

"What now Malfoy... Is your pants too loose around your arse?" She retorted with an eye roll, he had been complaining about every little thing the whole morning, it's too hot, he's sweating, his boots are too tight, his shirt wasn't the right size, his feet were sweating, on and on it had went.

"Is that your problem Granger? Can't get to see my arse with the loose pants?" He smirked at her, arms folded across his chest, his brow raised at her in amusement.

"Urg Malfoy. I am not trying to look at your arse! But you keep wiggling it in my face, no wonder I notice your pants then." She glared at him, of course she had noticed his arse, they had shared a night together after all, she had seen every inch of him, of course it was natural to notice his arse when it was right in front of her. His grin let her know that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Well Granger, look your fill... But I was going to say, I'm tired, we need rest. We've been up since two am at least, and now it must be at least noon, by what I can make out of the sun through this canopy of trees." She frowned at him, he spoke sense.

"Power naps Malfoy, you and your spoiled arse can go first." She sat down against a tree, watching as he did the same in front of her, both watching each other wearily.

"An hour Granger, then your turn." She nodded at him, satisfied when he settled back against his tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"Finally peace and quiet" she murmured under her breath, sighing in relief.

"I heard you Granger." She started in surprise, she hadn't realised he could hear her soft mutter, so she just grunted in response and remained quiet further.

Xxx

"Granger wake up!" Hermione's eye lids flew open in surprise, it was her turn to nap, but she was sure her hour wasn't up yet.

Draco was shaking her shoulders frantically, his voice was harsh, but hushed, when he saw her eyes were open he immediately removed his hands from her shoulders and pressed a finger to her lips, in the stay quiet signal.

Hermione sat up, looking at him intently, then she saw the rustling brush around them, they stood up together, immediately moving to stand back to back, wands drawn.

Hermione suddenly felt her wand vibrate again, but this time harder than ever before, and then the blue mist writing appeared, the words 'fully unlocked' in front of her, she felt Draco's stiffening and quickly glanced over her shoulder, glad to see the same words hovering in front of him.

"At least now we can fully fight with our wands Malfoy..." She whispered at him, his own whisper reached her back.

"It's my father..." She stifled her gasp of surprise, she could believe that for Draco, but not for herself.

"For you perhaps..." She narrowed her eyes at the big fern a few feet in front of her, it's leaves were rustling more now, the threat was behind it she knew.

"For both of us... Trust me." Further conversation was cut off when two creatures stepped out on the side Hermione was watching, the five legged creatures were growling at them, red brown hair covering their bodies, they came up to about her stomach in height, but their bodies were big, strong and muscular, she knew they wouldn't stand a chance against the Hairy Macboons.

"Malfoy..." Her whisper had barely left or the two creatures scuttled to them and proceeded to jump.

Hermione and Draco both shot spells at the creatures, effectively throwing them off in mid air of their pounce.

They fired every hex they could think of, but they were ineffective, eventually Draco hastily pocketed his wand and withdrew his sword, Hermione covered him with spells as he started to fight off the creatures with his sword.

It was as Hermione warded of the one Quintaped that the other one jumped at Draco, but Draco with his excellent swordsmanship, with a deft swipe disembowelled the creature, it's blood and entrails splattering over them as it fell to the ground in front of them.

Sputtering Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeve, blood having obscured her vision partially.

But that second cost her, the moment her vision was wiped clear, she saw only teeth and fur, the remaining creature was pouncing on her, barely two feet from her, she froze in shock, vaguely aware of Draco's frantic yell.

Her eyes closed, ready to have the creature land on her, have its teeth sink into her neck, rip open her main artery and her blood pumping out of her hot and profusely, while it would continue to devour her.

But it didn't come, she instead heard a thumb and growl, her eyes opening she screamed in fear.

Draco had jumped between them, he was on the ground, the creature on him, snapping at him as he tried to fend him off, his sword laying next to him, but beyond his reach.

"Draco!" His name left her lips in a scream as the creature sunk it's teeth into his shoulder, shaking it's non head vigorously to try and tear out his flesh, in blind panic Hermione ran and picked up his sword, then she stabbed the sword down straight, it pierced into the Quintaped centre back, Hermione pushed the sword down fiercely with a scream, driving it straight through to the hilt, using both hands.

The creature gave a last growl and then collapsed onto Draco, Draco who was covered in blood, his own blood.

Hermione became aware of sobs forcing themselves out of her chest, tears streaming down her face, as she struggled to roll the dead creature from Draco, completely forgetting about magic, her wand laying on the ground behind her where she had picked up the sword.

Finally the corpse was on its back next to Draco, blood was pouring from his shredded shoulder, the material of his shirt ripped and torn to mingle with the ripped and shredded flesh, blood pumping profusely, soaking everything around the wound, pooling on the ground.

"No Draco... Common stay with me..." She cried as she tried to pat his cheek, forcing him to stay conscious as his eyes fluttered closed drowsily.

She crawled to grab her wand and started muttering healing spells, but all that it did was to curb the blood flow mostly, the shredded flesh merely glowing for a second, yet nothing knitted close.

Magical creature wounds... Sometimes spells didn't work on them, she remembered from school, she needed dittany.

Please Merlin... Circe...Please, he's supposed to be the one to live! She kept praying to every god to safe Draco, ruffling through both their sacks she finally found a muggle equivalent first aid kit in Draco's.

She proceed to cut his shirt around the wound, pulling out the tattered shreds of material from the bloody flesh, winching every time he groaned as a piece of material was embedded deep that she had to pull out.

Eventually she was happy that all material was out, and proceeded to use magic to clean the wound, then bandaged and dressed it as best she could.

She sat back, dragging in deep breaths, her shoulders shaking with the held back sobs, her hands desperately, shakily wiping back the tears, unbeknownst to her, causing her to smear blood over her face.

Finally she felt composed and used her wand to rejuvenate Draco, his eyes fluttered open, a groan escaping him immediately, his uninjured arm grabbing his injured shoulder as his body reacted by jerking upright.

"What in Merlin..." Hermione placed her hands on his chest, careful not to touch his shredded shoulder, and gently held him back, shhing him.

"Lay still Draco... The healing spells is not working..." Her voice sounded weak and brittle, even to her own ears, he rested his head back down, his face pale with the pain she knew he was feeling, he frowned at her.

"Granger... Have you been crying for me?" He had a ghost of his smirk on his face, which turned to a grimace of pain.

"Shh Draco... Don't exert yourself... And of course I'd cry for you ferret. Your the closest thing I've had to a friend in the last decade." She huffed at him in indignation, her hand firmly pressed on his chest, making sure he didn't attempt to move again.

"We need to find shelter..." Her voice trailed off, while glancing around her, seemingly looking for something.

"There was those outcropping of rocks and boulders about ten minutes back Granger, maybe there will be something there. " his voice was weak, and she saw his lips pursed together thinly, indicating he was in tremendous pain, she was somewhat surprised he wasn't complaining yet in his usual fashion.

Nodding silently at him she stood up to gather their things, flinging both rucksacks on the her one shoulder, then pocketing their wands, and withdrawing the sword from the dead Quintaped, she then helped Draco up by pulling on his uninjured arm.

He made to take a rucksack from her but she stepped from his reach, instead only handing him his sword so that he could re sheath it.

Satisfied she started to lead the way back they had come, the journey was slow once more, but now because Draco was weak, he had lost a lot of blood, and they had no blood replenishing potion, eventually she had to force him to flung his right arm around her shoulders so that he could lean on her.

That made their pace slower, the ten minute journey taking them almost thirty minutes, finally they stepped into the clearing, the rocks and boulders towering above them, forming a small rocky hill almost.

Hermione let Draco sit on a rock before inspecting the area, looking for anything that might indicate possible shelter, finally she found an opening, about a quarter way up, the opening was just big enough for a person to shimmy through, but inside it opened up into a spacious cavern, about three meters by three meters, and they could stand up straight inside. It was perfect, the opening was too small for Quintaped to enter.

So lightning her wand she cleared the cavern and then proceeded to drop the rucksacks inside, before clambering down to help Draco up, which was a feat on its own.

Finally after a lot of moaning and careful movement manipulation, she had Draco situated inside, sitting upright against the cavern wall, eating a bar to try and strengthen him up.

"I need to get you dittany Draco..." Her voice was soft, the lighted wand casting them both in contrasting shadows.

"I'll be fine Granger, your not going to look for dittany on your own." His voice was firm, and his mouth set, Hermione knew he was set on that decision, so she decided to say nothing on it further, instead she moved to sit next to him.

"Why did you do that Draco..." She felt his slight stiffening, he obviously didn't want to talk about this particular subject.

"You know why Granger." His answer was soft, barely audible next to her, she turned her head to watch him next to her, his eyes were closed, his face set in a grimace of pain, yet there was something weary about him.

"Draco... Don't do that. You don't die for me. You hear me? You don't get to do that." Her voice was harsh, she punctuated her words, knowing that the cameras and microphones picked up their conversation, yet past caring.

"Granger... Since when have I ever listened to you? And besides... " his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, she knew he was doing it so that the microphones wouldn't catch what was said next.

"...there is a bigger picture here." Hermione frowned in confusion, what was he on about?

But before she could respond further, he rested his head back again and closed his eyes once more.

"Granger, I'm really only interested in sleeping now." She sighed and rested her own head back, closing her eyes in fatigue.

"Just don't die on me Draco..." She mumbled out under her breath, opening her eyes when only silence met her she saw that he was already fast asleep again, so she did something she needed, but would never admit to.

She shifted to lay down on her side, resting her head on his lap, her hand moving to rest on his thigh next to her face, her thumb slightly caressing up and down over the material covering his thigh.

She knew they were relatively safe, the opening not visible by the eye, and not big enough for most predators to enter through.

So with that thought she dozed off, content with the warmth from Draco's thighs beneath her hand and cheek.


	22. Chapter 21

Day 14

 _"You never stood a chance_

 _Oh my my, oh my my_

 _You're in over your head_

 _You're in over your head_

 _Like a letter printed in red, printed in red_

 _There's a price up on your head, on your head_

 _Devils got you on the run, on the run_

 _But you can't hide once it's begun, it's begun_

 _Ready or not, here we come"_

 _Song: Oh my my - Ruelle_

"Hermione... Go..."

Heart pounding she jerked awake, sitting upright she groggily looked around her, memory coming back to her, glancing down she saw Draco still asleep on the ground next to her, restlessly rolling his head around, she realised he was speaking in his sleep.

Laying back down she rested her head in the crook of his arm again, at some point in the night she had woken him to lay down flat, she had then curled into his side to sleep further as well, vaguely aware of his arm resting on her shoulder as her mind went back to blissful darkness.

As she curled back into his side she became aware of the heat seeping through his clothes, her eyes flew open and she pulled her head back to frowningly look into his face, she felt the blood drain as she took in his sweat glistening face in the grey light.

In the back of her mind she realised the morning sun must already be high up for the light that came through the small opening to be so bright to efficiently light the cavern in the greyish light.

Resting her hand on his face she gasped at the heat burning her palm, he had a massive fever!

"Merlin! Draco wake up!" Shaking his shoulder urgently she started to frantically look around to see where his rucksack was.

Spying it she scrambled over to it and retrieved the muggle first aid kit, in her urgency she poured all the contents out onto the packed earth, relieved when she saw the little bottle of aspirin, not nearly as effective as wizarding potions, but it's what she had.

Draco had stirred and his eyes were watching her tiredly, they were red and swollen with the fever, kneeling next to him she gave him two of the tablets and held the container water to his lips.

"Drink it Draco, you're burning up! It's muggle aspirin, should help for the fever..." Her voice was laced with worry and anxiety, but her mind did not dwell on what it entailed, instead she helped him drink and then to sit back up against the wall rock, falling back on her bum in front of him, wearily watching his ragged breathing.

"I need to get you dittany and strengthening potions..." His eyes narrowed on her, and she saw the hard resolve settling on his face.

"No. Not for me. The aspirin will break my fever now. I just need to rest for a day or so Granger." Hermione closed her eyes in resignation for a second, she will have to wait till he falls asleep to leave.

She knew rest will not heal him, the wound was infected, she had to stop it before he got septicaemia.

So instead of arguing with him, she got them some bars and more water to eat breakfast, warily seeing their food stock was also getting low, she needed to replenish that too, even more reason to return for a trip to the castle.

"Draco... You need to eat some please?" He had only nibbled on one bite of his bar before lowering it next to him and closing his eyes, scooting closer she picked up the bar and held it to his mouth, blanching slightly when he opened his red eyes to weakly glare at her.

"I'm not an invalid Granger... So drop the feeding posture. I'll eat more later." Frowning she only pursed her lips in her signature expression of stubbornness, and firmly held the bar in front of his mouth.

"No. You'll eat some more now." They glared at each other for a few seconds, but then his shoulders slumped in exhaustion and he weakly nodded and bit off a mouthful and started chewing.

She didn't remark on the fact that he hadn't taken the bar from her, instead letting her hold it up for him to chew from, a secret smile played on her lips, he was a very proud man she had realised, so for him to let her basically feed him was very personal for him.

Indicating the truth of his words almost two days prior, he trusted her.

Xxx

It was an hour later that his fever was finally down enough for her to relax a bit, in that time she had at some point suddenly sat upright to slap her own forehead in frustration with the words;

"Of course! How could I have not thought of it!"

Causing Draco to start at the unexpectedness of it and to look at her in hidden worry for her weird action.

Then she stood up to start muttering under her breath while pointing her wand all over their little cavern, he was a bit trepidatious of her strange behaviour and therefore followed her movements warily.

After about five minutes she turned around to beam proudly at him, and at that moment she looked so much like the Hermione from school, pleased with some feat, he felt it pierce his heart.

The old Hermione, the one before this new world had broken her.

"What was that Granger..." Draco's voice was raspy from the fever and weakness, but it didn't stop him at all.

"Our magic had been fully unlocked with the quintaped fight remember? It means I could ward this cave! Now no unexpected predators or visitors can find us or enter here!" He had to admit, he had also completely forgotten about the vastly available magic they now had, it made the rest of this game so much easier.

Although he knew the pure bloods at the castle also had everything unlocked, at least they were equally equipped now, the two muggle borns they had abandoned the previous morning unfortunately didn't have a chance to survive much longer.

"Typical Granger... Always the first to figure things out." He responded wryly, but not offensively, it was a fact which they all knew, and he just remarked on it, her wide smile faltered, but not in sadness, only to be replaced with her now normal placid face, as if she had suddenly remembered who she had become in the last decade, and that that Hermione wasn't the perky happy witch anymore.

"It's what it is Malfoy." He blanched at her return to his last name, he hadn't remarked on it once since she had started calling him Draco the previous day, hoping to not let her realise and thus returning to his last name, but it seemed she had realised anyway.

"Not disagreeing Granger... Merely stating the obvious." His smile was weak but sincere, Hermione relaxed a bit again, then went to sit down next to him once more, only this time she fought the weakness to rest her head against his shoulder again, she couldn't let herself get involved further than she already was.

So instead she just rested her head back against the Rock and stared at the opposite wall rocks.

"I thought you died yesterday..." Her voice was soft, barely audible.

"Not getting rid of me that easily Granger." His voice was weak, but that typical sarcastic Malfoy tone was somehow still audible in his response, smiling she turned her head to look at him next to her, he was looking in front of him as she had done, but the smirk was there, weak, but there.

"Still the typical Malfoy... I'm glad though. Wouldn't have you another way." His head then also rolled to the side to look at her, their eyes meeting, the smirk left his face, she couldn't look away.

She took in his pale shallow skin, due to the infection invading his body, he looked weak and sickly, her heart beat increased, she knew at that moment that she didn't want him to die.

It wasn't anything about her sense of debt at that point, it was all about him.

The man she had come to know, the man he had become, she cared about him, he had to be the one to live.

At that moment she felt the need to feel his lips once more, not with the intention of sex like that last night in the Capitol, but this time because she cared and felt the need to kiss him, an indescribable pull to kiss him.

And so before realising what she was doing, her head leaned in and before he could register what was happening their lips met, it was a soft kiss, only lips and lasted but a few seconds, but it conveyed so much more than she realised, but Draco did, he felt it for exactly what it was.

A promise, the promise that there could be so more if they both survived.

Somehow.

Pulling her lips back she then did give in to the need to lay her head back on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Xxx

It was almost midnight when she silently packed out everything next to Draco, she had cleaned and rebandaged his wound earlier when he was still awake, she had double dosed him on aspirin as well, hoping to keep the fever at bay as long as possible.

Now she had filled his, and the spare water container with water, placed them within arm reach, and also packed out the bars and aspirin in arms reach.

The first aid kit was also within reach, with his wand. She made sure he had everything he needed to help himself while she was not there.

Then she dropped next to his sleeping form, looking down into his pale face in the wand light.

His breathing was weak and haggard, his skin sweaty and greyish, except for the slight fever flush on his cheeks, her fingers delicately probed his neck, feeling his pulse, it was erratic and weak. His body was being thoroughly poisoned by the angry wound.

Leaning over she delicately brushed her lips over his forehead in a delicate kiss, then whispered against his ear.

"Stay alive Draco... Il be back." Then standing up with a last look down at the man, she turned and climbed out of the cavern, strengthening the wards for in case and then with one of his swords to cut through the underbrush she took off with a sprint.


	23. Chapter 22

Day 15

 _"You can go your own way_

 _Go your own way_

 _You can call it another lonely day_

 _You can go your own way_

 _Go your own way_

 _Tell me why_

 _Everything turned around_

 _Packing up_

 _Shacking up's all you wanna do_

 _If I could_

 _Baby I'd give you my world_

 _Open up_

 _Everything's waiting for you"_

 _Song: Go your own way - Fleetwood Mac_

She had been traveling for seven hours, and even though she was hurried and frantic, it went extremely slow because of the dense jungle.

She had only rested three times so far, and then barely fifteen minutes a time, her chest had been burning constantly for the last few hours, indicating her lungs protesting this exertion, she was fit, but the frantic journey had been pushing her limits more than ever before.

She had only one thought, get to the castle as quick as she could!

She has to save Draco, that was her only mission, her only purpose since this game had started.

The arm that had been swinging the heavy sword was burning so much that she couldn't lift it anymore, she collapsed on the moss covered earth then, the sword dropping on the ground next to her, she cradled the weak burning arm, tentatively flexing it.

Then falling back in the ground she lay down flat, looking up at the dense tree cover, sunlight barely filtering through, it was early morning.

Slowly her breathing relaxed and her arm started to get its feeling back, her lungs burning subsiding slowly, her hearing tuned out and her eyes drifted close, she nodded off in a fitful nap.

Hermione jerked awake with the rustling of leaves a couple of meters away, she had not meant to fall asleep!

Jumping up she dragged the sword with again, then listened to the rustling leaves behind her, she decided on the worst possibility, quintaped, her mind reeling she decided that she didn't even want to attempt a fight on her own with them, so without thought she immediately sprinted off in the opposite direction as fast as she could, brandishing the sword with new found fervour, cutting her way through the underbrush mercilessly.

It was a close call she thought an hour later as she rested again for a minute against a tree trunk, she had to keep moving, and fast, at least then she out moved most predators on her tail.

She was exhausted, utterly exhausted, the journey was the hardest she had had till date in this arena, except for the dense underbrush that made the journey so tedious, it was also the reason of the journey that was emotionally draining her.

She was constantly praying to the gods that Draco please make it till her return, she felt this absolute fear gripping her that she would make it back only to return to a cold corpse.

It was that image in her head that caused her mind to be in turmoil, caused her consciousness to torment her, showing her the thoughts of his lifeless body, cold and dead.

And then she would feel the adrenaline infuse her once more and would surge ahead with new found energy, she wouldn't fail her mission.

Xxx

It was about later the afternoon that she stumbled through a fern into a small cleared area beneath the trees, literally into a lone quintaped, halting barely four feet from the creature.

She froze, her breathing hitching when the creature became aware of her presence immediately, it stood frozen like her, but then it's eyes widen and it hunches down, seemingly preparing to pounce she realised, a low growl emanating from it.

Hermione lifted the sword in a defensive position, she remembered their spells weren't very effective against these creatures two days prior, yet she wasn't trained to fight with a sword.

The creature didn't give her time to think on possible strategies, instead it pounced directly for her, one thought rushed into her head, immobilise the quintaped as quick as possible, avoid drawn out fight, it would weaken the odds against her the longer they fought.

So she reacted instinctively, her subconscious remembering what Draco had done with the other jumping quintaped.

She lifted the heavy sword with both hands just as the creature jumped, and then she stabbed the sword up, the creature landed on the sword, impaling itself, the blood gushed out of its belly covering her, and then she stumbled under the dead weight of it.

Collapsing to the ground with the creature on her, it knocked the breath out of her lungs, and for a moment she only saw spots in front of her.

Hermione tried to drag in deep breaths, but with the creature on her she just couldn't get in enough oxygen, her wand was in her pocket, which would be impossible to get out since she was effectively trapped beneath the heavy dead body, so she did the only thing she could.

She started to push the creature off her, it took her a few minutes to get it to slide of just enough for her to wiggle out the rest of her body, then she rolled it onto its back and withdrew the sword from its belly, looking at the blood covered sword and herself she sighed and retrieved her wand, using a quick scorgify to clean herself up.

She was so tired by now that she couldn't even register her body movements anymore, her body moving and reacting automatically, it bothered her because she wanted to be in control at all times.

With a last look at the corpse she proceeded to move forward again, a quick point me with her wand indicating that she was still going in the right direction.

Xxx

It was almost dusk when she reached the castle, but she realised when she approached the perimeter of the moat silently that the castle was warded, she couldn't enter.

Falling back to the safety of the trees she climbed into a tree and positioned herself to see the castle.

She had to think through a plan, she couldn't risk letting the wards go off and then being alerted to her presence, but since the castle was still visible, the wards they had activated wasn't very good or strong.

So frowningly she sat in the tree and watched the castle, she saw movement every now and then through the windows, she had prepared herself for four of them, but her highest chances of survival would be if she didn't encounter all of them.

So, the choice was simple, she had to wait till they were asleep, deep sleep, past midnight.

Then she had to break the wards, which she suspected wouldn't be too hard and enter, she should at most run in with only one, whoever had watch most likely.

A shudder passed through her body, she didn't want to kill anyone else, but she knew that she would in self defence.

So after deciding on her plan, she took out a rope and tied herself to the branch, then she relaxed back against the trunk and proceeded to watch the castle, her eyes drooping close after she had set an alarm on her wand.

She needed a few hours of rest, she wasn't dumb enough to not realise the lack of judgment she would have if she was so exhausted and attempting to enter and raid the castle.

She shifted slightly to get more comfortable, the now sheathed sword was hanging down from her hip, it was heavy, she decided it would stay behind when she entered the castle.

She needed to be nimble, and she was a lot better with her knifes and wand, she needed to stick with her strengths.

Her eyes drooped close, and within minutes her mind drifted to the world of dreams and nightmares, possibilities and fears haunting her.


	24. Chapter 23

Day 16

 _"Send your dreams_

 _Where nobody hides_

 _Give your tears_

 _To the tide_

 _No time_

 _No time_

 _There's no end_

 _There is no goodbye_

 _Disappear_

 _With the night_

 _No time"_

 _Song: Wait - M83_

The night was quiet around the castle, as if the wildlife somehow knew that dangerous witches and wizards were inside, who was fully capable of using their magic to protect themselves.

Hermione woke up several times, only to see that there was no danger lurking and then closing her eyes to sleep again fitfully, it was in the early morning hours, she guessed about two, that her eyes fluttered open once more, but this time she yawned quietly and sat up straighter against the trunk to peer through the leaves to take in the outline of the castle in the dark, about a hundred meters away.

The night was relatively light, so it was easy to make out the castle through the trees separating them, she wasn't deep into the jungle after all, just far enough to not be noticeable from a window.

Suddenly her mind snapped awake, Draco!

Quickly she untied the rope and taking a quick swig of water and oats bar she nimbly climbed down the tree, the big sword banging against her leg uncomfortably, once at the bottom she unsheathed the sword and hid it in a nearby shrub, she would grab it when fleeing after.

Hermione wasted no time, and immediately she stealthily made her way to the wooden bridge, the darkness a perfect cover, yet the bright moonlight making her journey easy enough.

She stopped when she reached the bridge, then closed her eyes and expanded her magical senses to feel over the bridge, her senses reached the barrier, wards, as she expected, she explored the magical barrier with her senses, taking in how it flexed and rippled, identifying the necessary elements, then a sardonic smile broke her features.

"Obviously you prats don't have much experience casting wards ..." The whisper was barely audible, and with the same sardonic smile she lifted her wand and opened her eyes, then for a full two minutes she muttered under her breath, all the while her magical senses was probing and feeling the wards, finally she broke through them, satisfied she lowered her wand and then proceeded silently across the bridge, reaching the door to the tower that in turn led into the castle.

The door swung open with her gentle push, she cast a quick muffliato to make sure that if there was any squeak that it wouldn't travel, but surprisingly it was quiet, considering it was such a rough and heavy wooden door.

Hermione decided to use the tower to get to the floor that had the supplies, it would be quicker and easier than through the interior, so she cast a disillusionment spell on her self and proceeded to quietly climb the spiralling stone steps, counting the doors that indicated each floor, till she reached the floor she wanted, the castle was quiet and seemingly asleep, she encountered no problems, Hermione opened the door a crack and peered inside, satisfied when she was met with the empty corridor lined with empty Knights armour.

The floor was rough wooden boards, like most of the castle she knew, Hermione cast another muffling spell while she tentatively walked down the corridor, it was almost too easy she thought.

Finally the arched walk through was in front of her, and she saw the piles of supplies in the chamber beyond, sighing in relief she entered and started ruffling between the bottles that looked to be potion supplies.

Xxx

It was about twenty minutes later that she heaved the now full rucksack back onto her back, but now she could charm it with an undetectable expansion spell as well as a lightening charm, meaning it now contained enough supplies to last weeks, with about every potion they could possibly need also.

It was as Hermione almost reached the door leading to the tower that she froze, the door closed and locked right in front of her by itself!

The realisation settled in her, the realisation of the castle having its own tricks and enchantments, a lot like Hogwarts, Hermione used the unlocking spell, but it effectively didn't work, as she had already expected.

So squaring herself resolutely she turned on her heel and made her way to the interior staircase, intent on getting out of this castle as fast as she could.

It was as Hermione reached the first floor, meaning only one more flight of stairs to reach the ground floor, that she thought she heard someone a bit to her left down the corridor, so without further ado, she quickly absconded into the door the closest to her, the room was dark, and Hermione stepped deeper when she felt herself ensnared by tentacle like vines.

"Oh no..."

The tentacles immediately pulled tighter around her, attempting to suffocate her, her mind reeled, ticking off all the possibles, Devils Snare! She knew she recognised it from her first year, so she gripped her wand tightly and muttered the fire spell, instantly fire erupted and the plant released her and retreated into a corner, she kept flames burning between her and the plant, slowly backing up back to the door, she listened and happy that nothing was beyond the door she left the room once more.

Hermione had just reached the top of the staircase when she heard a sneering female voice behind her.

"Forgot to renew your disillusionment spell Granger..." Hermione tensed, then turned around and looked at Daphne in a bored manner.

"Greengrass... So you're on watch then... Not a very good watch are you?" She saw the sneer on her face turn to anger, her wand pointing unwaveringly at Hermione.

"Shut up Granger! I will kill you! But I was told to capture you and not kill you..." Hermione saw her muttering the binding spell, but deflected it with a flick of her wand casually.

"Daphne I don't want to hurt you... So be a good witch and stand aside..." Daphne sneered again, but her eyes darted around, probably estimating Hermione's chances at escape.

"Don't make me laugh! Good girl Granger... You can't kill a fly! You couldn't even kill Kyra."

That familiar detached feeling slowly overcame her, she felt how her head shut off her conscious and feelings, she eyed Daphne critically, she didn't know about Isabel Selwyn then.

"I'm very capable of killing you Daphne. So a last warning, move and let me go."

What happened next was so quick that Hermione reacted on pure instinct, Daphne tensed and anger flared in her eyes, it was as if she lost all rational thinking, Hermione heard the killing curse being said from the other witch, loud and clear.

"Avada Kedavra!"

With all her strength and reflexes she jumped and rolled out of the way to the side, then fluidly raised her wand while crouching, on Daphne, the other witch's eyes widened in realisation as Hermione muttered the killing curse emotionlessly, the jet of green light shooting from her wand, kill or be killed.

"Avada Kedavra."

With detachment she saw the green light hit Daphne centre chest, it was so quick the other witch didn't even have time to react, Hermione saw the instant lifeless eyes as she slumped to the floor, the life snuffed out from her in but a second.

She perked her hearing, but she didn't hear anything, the other three had to be asleep still on the upper floors, oblivious of what went on here, so she walked towards the lifeless body and looked down for the barest moment, then crouched and picked up her wand that had fallen next to her, without preamble she deftly snapped her wand.

No need to leave a spare wand lying around.

"Told you to let me leave Greengrass."

Her voice was toneless, she didn't feel anything at that moment, her mind completely detached, then with a quick turn on her heel she made her way down the last staircase.

Xxx

Hermione stepped from the bridge and then sprinted quickly to the shrub where the sword was hidden, then brandishing it in readiness for the hasty journey back through the jungle, she quickly started her sprint forward.

As the distance grew between her and the castle, her mind started to let go of the detachment, her conscious once more starting to scream at her, she was haunted by pale blue eyes that turned lifeless as that green jet hit her, dead before she even hit the floor.

The more the blue eyes pushed into her vision the harder Hermione lashed at the under brush that she was working through, the more frantic her legs made her run.

Over and over again she saw the green flash then the lifeless blue eyes followed by the dull thump of her body hitting the wooden floor.

It was what drove her to hurdle through the jungle like the hounds of hell was after her, it's what caused her to fall down numerously, what caused gashes and scrapes to accumulate over every expanse of open flesh on her body.

She didn't stop once.


	25. Chapter 24

Day 17

The cold morning light filtered onto her skin through the leave over, Hermione's eyes blinked furiously, trying to focus her vision, her eyes were scratchy as if she hadn't slept at all, but she had, she had in fact passed out while it was still afternoon the previous day.

Her mad dash without rest had caused her to all but collapse in exhaustion, she had barely climbed into a tree and bind herself to the branch before losing consciousness.

She had not encountered one quintaped, somehow she thought they might be intelligent enough to realise both encounters had ended bad for them, so maybe they had avoided her as much as she wanted to avoid them, Hermione untied herself then scrambled down the tree fluidly, she glanced around her, then swiftly satisfied her hunger and thirst before casting the point me and then taking off hurriedly again.

She knew she was only a few hours away, yet she couldn't get her feet to move fast enough through the jungle, couldn't get her arms to slice the sword through the brush quick enough, yet she pressed forward.

Not faltering once.

Her face and hands and neck stung from all the cuts and gashes across her skin, yet it didn't deter her from her mission, she moved forward, sure step one after the other at a time.

It was mid afternoon that Hermione finally reached the familiar piled rocks and boulders, she was absolutely exhausted, her hands actually trembled as she climbed up to the opening.

She sidled through the opening and sunk down exhausted, unclasping the sword from around her hips and dropping the rucksack where she sat, raking a trembling, dirty and bloodied hand through her hair that had mostly escaped its confines and were standing in all direction on her head.

She made out the slumping figure of Draco against the far wall, her stomach muscles clenched nervously when she realised he hadn't reacted to her arrival, fisting the rucksack in one hand she crawled over to his prone form, dragging the rucksack over, the sound of it scraping over the dirt like chalk on a blackboard, causing her to grit her teeth with her over sensitised senses.

Reaching the pale man she was relieved to see the open and clearly drunk up water containers, as well as the empty wrappers from the bars, her fingers instantly went to his neck to search for his pulse, visibly relaxing when she felt it, weak but there nonetheless.

Hermione instantly set to work, depositing the entire contents of the rucksack in a pile by unceremoniously turning the sack over to have the contents dumped out.

She hastily sorted through it, getting the potions she wanted, dittany and blood replenishing, unstoppering the blood replenishing potion she opened his slack jaw and poured the liquid down his throat, her face plastered with worry and anxiety by his lack of any form of response.

Then she proceeded to open up the nasty wound, flinching at the obvious infection, then with a swipe of her wand she cleaned her own hands and the wound and started to pour the dittany, her hands shaking noticeably as well as she spilled quite a bit of the dittany, but she didn't stop till she saw the wound colour starting to change and the tattered flesh starting to knit.

Hermione sat back, taking deep breaths to calm herself, lifting her still shaking hands to watch them, dropping them in frustration when they wouldn't stop shaking.

Getting clean bandage Hermione then rebandaged the now, already better, wounds, then shimmied him down to lay flat again, sitting on her bum next to him.

Her hand resting on his chest, taking in his haggard breathing, weak and uneven, she looked how her hand still trembled, then looking at his pale drawn face she could see some colour in his lips again, the blood replenishing potion already working.

The shaking hand lifted from his chest to softly trace the contours of his face, his brow, cheekbones, jawline and lips, then moving to trace his nose, he had such aristocratic features she noticed, refined and delicate, yet still strong and masculine, his now very dirty hair was covering his forehead, she gently swiped it out of his face, tucking a stray behind his ear.

His lids were so pale, they were almost translucent, the delicate veins blue and red through the skin of his lids, his lashes only a shade darker than his impossibly blonde white hair, yet long and thick, brushing his cheek bones almost.

He was really attractive she realised, in a lot more ways than just physically, her heart hammered in her chest, fear that he might not wake up from this, that she might have been too late.

Her hands started trembling all over again, she felt his pulse once more, breathing deep when she felt it was slightly stronger now.

"Be strong Draco... I'm here, I'll not let you go." She whispered as she once more stroked some of his hair from his face, then sighing deeply she shifted to sit against the wall rock next to him, her eyes never leaving him for a moment.

Xxx

It was dark when Hermione felt herself dropping down sideways against the rock she had sat against, she immediately righted herself and realised she had dosed off, frantically she took in Draco, lightning her wand in the process to cast light.

His chest was now rising and falling smoothly, rhythmically, his breathing stronger and steady, she felt her tense shoulder muscles slowly relaxing, then she realised his cheeks now also had colour again.

Hermione's urgent fingers found the now familiar point at his throat and could almost laugh with joy when she felt the now very strong beat of his pulse, without thought she leaned over and brushed her lips in a feathery kiss over his lips, smiling at his still sleeping face as she pulled back once more, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Told you Draco... Your not going anywhere."


	26. Chapter 25

Day 18

 _"There's a cold heart, burried beneath,_

 _and warm blood, running deep._

 _Secrets - are mine to keep_

 _protected by silent sleep_

 _I'm not ready, I'm not ready_

 _for the weight of us, for the weight of us"_

 _Song: The weight of us - Sanders Bohlke_

The gentle yet insistent strokes on her hair brought Hermione to slow wakefulness, as her eyes opened she instantly took stock of her position, she was laying down flat on the ground next to Draco, his uninjured side, her head on his shoulder crook, it was that same arm that was also circled around her shoulders, effectively keeping her close to his side, that hand stroking her hair.

She unwittingly found herself cuddling in deeper to his side, his warmth penetrating through the fabric of their clothes, without saying anything Hermione let her still tired eyes flutter close again to resume her dreamless sleep, safe in the knowledge that everything was fine at that moment in time.

Xxx

"Granger..." The raspy dry voice pushed through the fog of sleep that still covered her mind, causing her eyes to suddenly pop open and Hermione to shoot up to sit upright.

She glanced down warily at Draco next to her, he looked up at her with weary eyes, the arm that held her coming to rest on the small of her back.

"Granger... I really need water..." Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she had forgotten to put a refilled container next to him!

She accio'd a container and quickly filled it with water, then put it down again when she saw him trying to push himself upright to help him.

Satisfied that he was sitting firmly against the wall rock, she brought the container to his chapped lips.

"I'm so sorry Draco! I fell asleep and I didn't even think of water for if you wake... " he smiled weakly at her after finishing to drink his fill.

"Not your fault Granger... I'm thinking you had to be exhausted. Thank you." He said as she put the container down again, Hermione then reached over him to grab a couple of bars for them to eat, handing him his.

"Still, I should have thought better... You need to regain your strength and water is a crucial role in that." She berated herself anyway, still not believing that she had forgotten something so necessary, but Draco only chuckled weakly at her and shook his head, causing her to drop the subject.

"I'm angry with you Granger..." Hermione rolled her eyes at his statement, she knew it was coming though.

"Don't go there Draco, you would have died."

She folded her arms stubbornly across her chest to indicate she won't back down, but now his face was contorted in seriousness, letting her know he won't either.

"Granger you could have died. I told you not to go." Hermione huffed in exasperation.

"And if I hadn't you would have been dead by now. You were barely alive when I got here yesterday!" She saw the slight flicker of something in his eyes, so she pressed on, intent on winning this argument.

"Draco... I couldn't let you just die. You've already saved me so many times in the last decade, it was my turn now. I'm fine, and now you are fine too. Please accept that I did what I had to do." She relaxed when she saw his shoulders sag, and his eyes close momentarily in defeat.

"Granger... You don't get it. You can't die." She searched his now open and earnest eyes, trying to see what is there that he is not telling her, knowing there is something else besides his professed love for herself.

"But I didn't die Draco." He finally smiled lightly then, she knew she had won this argument for now, so she relaxed back against the wall next to him.

"Yeah you didn't Granger. And thank you, for saving me this time." Hermione dropped her head onto his shoulder, sighing in hopelessness of their situations in this arena, she had a feeling Draco will not make it easy for her to keep her promise to herself, that he would live and she would die, but no use worrying about it now, when it comes to that point she will turn her wand on herself, she won't let his soul be damaged further by having him kill her.

"Did everything go okay with the trip Granger?" His voice was still raspy she realised, and he seemed tentative to ask, probably afraid to hear that she might have had close calls, Hermione closed her eyes while she responded to his query.

"Ran in with a quintaped on my way there, but your sword took care of it..." She softly chuckled at that point, the memory of the impaled creature fresh in her head.

"But other than that, the journey there and back was without incident." She on purposely left out anything from the castle, hoping he didn't realise her wordplay. Unfortunately Draco was about as smart as she herself, so he wouldn't miss it.

"The castle Granger?" So sighing she stood up and walked over to his other side, dropping to sit next to him she started to remove the bandages, time to re apply the dittany, she was aware that his eyes were following her every move expectantly, he knew she would answer when she was ready.

So she started to speak as she carefully removed the bandages from his shoulder.

"Everything went okay at the castle, I had a run in with a Devils Snare, but that wasn't a problem-" she lifted the last piece of bandage, the wound had healed about halfway, the smile of relief was instant, instead of shredded flesh that could not be discerned from muscle skin or blood, it had knitted together so well that it was now discernible individual slashes where the teeth had buried into his shoulder.

"But when I was almost on the ground floor and out, Daphne Greengrass found me." She cleaned the wounds with her wand, pressing back against his chest as he flinched at the burn.

"She was told to just capture me apparently, so that helped me to win time."

Hermione now had picked up the dittany and started to generously pour it over the slashes once more, now Draco was visibly in pain and clenching hard on his teeth.

"I did ask her to step aside and let me go, I told her I didn't want to hurt her..." She picked up new bandages and started to wrap his shoulder once more, gently as to not hurt him further, all this time she didn't dare to look at him in the eyes, to ashamed.

"I know you would have asked her Granger. You are not a cold blooded witch." His voice was soft, consoling she thought, Hermione then looked up to meet his eyes, it didn't hold condemnation, just understanding.

"But, that is exactly what I've become Draco... Cold blooded. I killed her... She taunted me, said I couldn't hurt a fly, and I felt the need to proof that I can, that I would. They don't know about Selwyn. She cast the killing curse, I dodged it and without hesitation cast one back. I've killed two human beings now..." She didn't cry, in the last decade she had at some point managed to cut off that form of displaying emotion, successfully hardening herself.

Draco lifted his hand and traced one of the cuts on her cheek.

"Granger, both times was in self defence, and after you warned them... You're not a cold blooded killer." Hermione leaned into his hand, which were cupping her cheek now.

"Yes I am Draco. I don't feel remorse, instead I feel guilty for not feeling guilty. I-I don't want this game to change me any more than this regime of Voldemort has already done... I just want peace, to be left alone. But instead I got dragged in here. To kill for the bloody entertainment of the pure blooded elite." Her voice was quiet with defeat of the situation, her free hand now covering the hand that was cupping her face.

"Granger, we change. All of us changed, some for the better, some for the worse. You changed to survive, and if that meant doing some bad things, I can't say it is a bad change, because it kept you alive. So that to me is good change. Never think you're losing who you are, yes you might not be the perky witch you were, but your still the smartest witch I know, your still bossy and irritating as hell on occasion. But your also now the strongest witch I know. And that is the greatest change anyone could hope to achieve." Hermione found herself smiling at him, a weight dropping from her shoulders at that point, who would have thought that Draco would be the one to ever pep talk her?

Yes he is right, all of them had changed in this last decade, and to her his change was for the better.

"Thank you Draco... You know that you changed for the better as well... You've become a great wizard." Draco laughed at that, then withdrew his hand from her face to pick up his own wand next to him.

"Me? Change? Bah! I'm still the same handsome git from school... Face it, I'm the sexiest in this arena!" He wiggled his brows suggestively at her, that oh so familiar smirk on his face as he pointed his wand at her hand which he had picked up in his free hand.

Hermione slapped him playfully with her other hand on his uninjured shoulder while he muttered some healing spell at her scraped and bruised hand.

"Malfoy! Your insufferable!" His smirk widened, as he released her now smooth again hand and took her other one, performing the same healing spell.

"Still the truth Granger... Name one guy in here, or woman even, that's more sexy than me. In fact, which wizard in here wouldn't you mind to get in your knickers besides me?" Hermione felt the familiar sting as the wounds on her hand healed, then withdrew her hand from his to shake her head in disbelief.

"Really..." She was at a loss for words, he was right, damn the ferret, no one else in here had his exact appeal or even looks, she only wanted him in her knickers! Groaning she dropped her face in her palms, only to hear him chuckle again.

"I need to heal your face and neck Granger... So open up for me." The double meaning of his remark wasn't lost on her, she dropped her hands to glare at him as he pointed his wand at her face and muttered the needed incantations.

"I already did Malfoy..." She decided to play along, two could after all play this game!

But his smirk turned into a very knowing grin, then he winked at her as he lowered his wand.

"Yes you did Granger... So, you've still to answer me... Who else in here do you want in your knickers." Shaking her head on exasperation she finally decided to answer him.

"I think maybe Montague... He has a certain dangerous air you know..." Her smile was sly as she watched his reaction from hooded lids, not disappointed to see his stumped expression.

"I'm dangerous! You know I am Granger!" Hermione then burst out laughing at his very upset face, leaning forward she brushed his lips in a endearing kiss, but before she could pull away he grabbed her head and kept her in position as he furiously kissed back, deepening the kiss instantly, Hermione gave a soft groan before surrendering her mouth to him and started to kiss back just as furiously.

There was so much pent up passion between them that she was surprised they didn't combust on the spot!

Finally the furious kiss slowed to a more soft and delicate kiss, and then Hermione pulled back to smile at him, lifting her hand to pat his cheek.

"You know you are the only one I want in my knickers in this arena Malfoy... I was just messing with that over inflated ego of yours."

His hand was still firmly clasped behind her head, his fingers entwined in her wild curls.

"Told you Granger. I'm the best in here."

Chuckling she pulled completely back from him, then cleaned up all the supplies that was still scattered around them from her unceremonious dumping the previous day.

"We need a plan Granger..." He spoke from behind her, as her back was currently turned to him, glancing over her shoulder she took in his frowning face, he was right of course, this game needed to get to a head somehow.

"We can plan tomorrow. For today, we rest and you recover. You should be fine by tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement, she could see he was pale again, the morning activities obviously taking its toll, she rummaged between the potions she got from the castle, finding a strengthening potion she smiled and handed it to him.

"Drink that, will do more good than harm I suppose." He smiled warily and then downed the potion in a swift gulp.

"Thanks Granger. We are so dirty... My hair needs a serious wash." Hermione laughed at his face disgusted expression, she looked at him and down at herself, yes they were, and the scorgify charm could only do so much.

"There is a small fresh water stream about thirty minutes from here, sleep a bit and then we go and wash later this afternoon." He nodded his head in relief of that, then shimmied down to lay flat again, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Hermione watched him for a minute then went to sit next to him, resting her hand on his hair while closing her own eyes, her head resting back against the wall rock.


	27. Chapter 26

Day 19

 _"When it rains, it pours_

 _There will be blood in the water_

 _Cold to the core_

 _Faith falls hard on our shoulders_

 _This is our time_

 _No turning back_

 _We could live, we could live like legends_

 _This is our time_

 _No turning back_

 _We could live, we could live like legends"_

 _Song: Live like Legends - Ruelle_

"Granger... We need to go." His voice was soft, resigned, he knew what they needed to do, he knew they had to play this game to finish it.

Hermione glanced at him, that familiar bland emotionless expression firmly in place once more since they woke up at pre dawn, all semblance of the witch who had dared show emotion in the last few days once more firmly locked up, back was the witch that was cold and indifferent.

It caused a shudder to run thru Draco Malfoy, he wanted her kisses again, but knew it would not happen again most likely unless he was mortally wounded once more.

Her face didn't belie any emotion, or even hint of having heard what he said, he was just about to speak up once more when she finally responded.

"Yes. It's kill or be killed. We need to be offensive now."

Her voice was completely calm, it was as if she was discussing plans for afternoon tea, and not killing other human beings, another shudder ran through him, her eyes darted casually to the opening of their little hide out, the weak dawn light was just starting to light through.

"I guess to take the castle will be the best likely play?"

His voice sounded slightly hoarse, if he was honest he would admit to feeling like he did in his sixth year, when he realised he had to kill a being, and also realised that he couldn't, he had that same hopelessness enveloping him, that same helplessness and constant nausea due to the anxiety of the impossible, unfavourable, task ahead of him.

He didn't want to kill anyone, he might be the Slytherin bad boy, son of a Death Eater, hell even a marked Death Eater himself, yet he knew he had no wish to take a life, looking at the face of the witch next to him, he for a moment thought that he might leave the killing to her, she had after all already killed...

"Yes. We must set out now."

He was drawn out of his reverie by the silent acceptance in her voice, suddenly feeling ashamed, here he was thinking of how he couldn't kill someone, how he would leave it to her, yet she had had to twice already, whether she wanted to or not. She didn't have anyone to leave it to, she didn't have a choice, she had to, she had to step up and close off her humanity, that part of her that was so essentially Hermione Granger, the perky positive Gryffindor Golden Girl, she had lost so much more of herself with this game, this whole regime, than he ever could if her were to take a life.

She had given up her unique essence, life essence, to survive.

But he knew now, by looking at her, that she was not living, he wondered if they came out on the other side ever, if she would ever become whole enough again to live once more,

Will she ever be Hermione Granger, know it all Gryffindor Princess once more?

Looking at her intently, he realised that she would never be the Hermione Granger from School again, yet looking at her he also knew, he loved her regardless, and he will always continue to help pick up the pieces for as long as he could be alive with her.

It was a humbling moment, a moment where he was reminded of exactly how selfish he was, it made him remember how much he loved her, and that he would bury his own selfishness to do what must be done.

He had a promise to keep, an unbreakable vow. He had a mission to fulfil after all.

Xxx

It was as they trudged through the jungle later in the afternoon that Draco suddenly froze in front of Hermione, his hand came up and he indicated the stay silent move with his finger pressed against his lips, Hermione instantly froze and listened.

At first she heard nothing, then the sound of a female voice drifted over to them, Hermione and Draco immediately bend their legs to drop into lowered crouches, stepping silently to cover behind a thick fern, spying through the fern leaves they watched as Anthony and Maria trudged noisily through the jungle, they were now a mere four feet or so from them, with a heavy look at each other the both lifted their wands and stepped out from behind the fern, effectively blocking the other two's path.

Maria and Anthony stopped jarringly, both their wands instantly in their hands and raised as well, the four stood like that for about a minute, facing each other down suspiciously, finally Anthony lowered his wand and casually leaned against the tree trunk next to him, folding his arms.

"We have no interest to engage you two. You'll kill us easily enough."

His voice was even, but his brown eyes were sharp, taking in every ounce of detail, Maria also lowered her wand and smiled slightly at them.

"We were looking for you. You just disappeared..."

Her voice was innocent enough, but the accusation was thick in the remark, Hermione and Draco only tensed slightly more at the remark, then without taking his eyes off from them, not lowering his wand in the slightest, he leaned in and softly whispered in her ear.

"We need them if we want to take the castle..."

Hermione's stomach muscles clenched, she really didn't want to be with anyone else, but she knew Draco was right, they had to play this game, and that meant temporary allies, she will just make sure to stay aloof and not get involved with them, no need to make it more difficult when the time came for them to kill each other.

So it was that her lips pressed together thinly, her eyes narrowed coldly, and she slightly dipped her wand, enough to show that she won't hex them, she saw their noticeable relaxing of their own postures.

"We need to decide what to do. We are going to take the castle. There is only three of them left. If we go together we outnumber them effectively."

Her voice was the placid drawl that had become so familiar with her bland expression, when she saw both the other two pocket their wands and nodding in affirmation she and Draco also finally lowered their wands completely.

"Three? Who died?"

Anthony was looking frowningly at them as they stepped in closer together to proceed with their journey, Hermione stiffened but kept her face locked forward, it was Draco who spoke in a monotonous voice.

"Greengrass." Anthony stilled and turned to them, still frowning between the two.

"Who did it?"

Hermione felt irritation with his persistent questions, freezing she turned a cold glare on him, a look Draco had no wish to ever encounter on himself, he had no idea how Hermione looked when she had killed, but at that moment he had a good idea that the expression on her face was a close match. So he slightly stepped back from the witch next to him, who had cold fury radiating off from her, he could feel the magical aura of her pulsing through him, swallowing nervously he saw Maria also stepping back with a pale face.

Anthony on the other hand looked her up and down nervously, but kept his ground, Draco realised he was a typical Gryffindor, foolish and brave, no instinct for self preservation.

Poor Sod.

Even Hermione had started to rely more on her Slytherin attributes and burying Her Gryffindor traits in the last decade, there was no way you could survive in this regime of Voldemort without cunningness and honed self preservation instincts.

His foolhardiness will be what kills him in this game.

Hermione's low voice broached his thoughts, she was still emanating the cold waves of fury, each syllable out of her mouth dripping the danger that she had become, reminding every one of them, she was a witch you did not want to be at the wrong end of her wand.

"I. Killed. Her. Now- if you do not desist with the pestering, I will kill you myself. I've become accomplished at it after all."

Then without anything further she turned around and started to lead the way, Maria and Anthony glanced at him warily, he only smirked at them and swept his arm, indicating they most follow her, while he responded idly, he fell in behind them, not trusting them to be behind their backs.

"What can I say... Don't antagonise her."

Xxx

After another couple of hours the foursome finally decided to set up for the night, being the majority group now they were not as surreptitious as Hermione and Draco had been in the beginning, they knew the three remaining pure bloods kept themselves safely holed in at the castle, they could relax, Hermione also knew strangely that the quintaped's won't bother them currently, they knew that they would not come off lightly, so it was that they settled on the ground below a tree, lighted a fire and ate and talked a bit.

Or rather, once more it was Maria and Anthony who talked and Draco and Hermione who sat next to each other and only nodded and smiled at appropriate moments


	28. Chapter 27

Day20

" _You've got no place to hide._

 _And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside._

 _One look in my eyes,_

 _And you're running cause I'm coming going to eat you alive. Ah ah ah oh_

 _Your heart hits like a drum, oh, oh oh_

 _The chase has just begun, oh, oh, oh_

 _Monsters stuck in your head_

 _We are, we are, we are_

 _Monsters under your bed_

 _We are, we are_

 _We are monsters "_

 _Song: Monsters - Ruelle_

Hermione shook Draco's shoulder, trying to wake him, it was dawn and it was time for them to move on once more, Anthony was watching her every move, he unnerved her.

They had shared watch duty, Draco and Maria sharing their watch, neither trusting the other at all, so it panned out with the shared watches.

"How do you do it Hermione?"

His sudden question caught her off guard, she glanced back down at Draco, who only grunted in his sleep and turned away to resume sleeping, she also took in Anthony's lack of urgency, not even bothering to wake up Maria yet, so sitting back on her haunches she lifted her gaze to look guardedly.

"Do what exactly?"

She lifted an enquiring brow at him, then sat back against her tree and lifted a bar from next to her, opening it and taking a bite without once taking her quizzical gaze from him, he smiled jovially at her and finally responded, seemingly perfectly happy and at ease.

"Well, being so close with a Slytherin? I mean you've always been such a typical Gryffindor, same with me, I was Gryffindor too, two years your junior actually. So, how do you do it? They tend to be cowardly."

Hermione felt her hackles rise once more with this Gryffindor, gods, had she always been just as jovially judgmental? Just as irritatingly chirpy?

Her eyes narrowing in the coldness of her regard towards this wizard in front of her, she replied rather harshly.

"The key term being, used to be, Now I'm starting to realise, being a Gryffindor is not necessarily something to be proud of, especially since it goes seemingly so well with judging others so harshly. So how do I do it? Easy. Draco Malfoy is more noble than you could ever hope to be. And being cunning, with ambition to rather live than die, does not make you cowardly. It makes you bloody smart."

With that she raised her brows slightly, daring him to continue with this conversation, Anthony grinned widely, then excitedly sat forward to lean in closer to her, seemingly in an intense subject matter discussion, which Hermione felt was not what was currently the situation at all.

"So you're saying you are not so Gryffindor anymore? And that you actually admire Malfoy?"

Hermione realised she would have to cut this pesky wizard short, he obviously didn't realise that she did not appreciate unwanted conversation at all.

"Anthony, I suggest you keep your muzzle to yourself. I do not wish to converse with someone as obviously prejudiced as you."

Her voice was the coldest it had ever been, her eyes shooting ice sparks, any lessor person would be cowering by now, but not this clueless muggleborn, his eyes sparked even more lively.

"So you are now saying I'm prejudiced, yet you have been consorting with the biggest prejudiced bigoted bully from school?"

Hermione snapped, in a fluid move she was up and bending over him, her knife out and pressed against his throat, she was so smooth and fast that he didn't even realise what was happening till the sharp point pricked the skin of his neck.

"Listen well Anthony, we are here due to a mutual need. Not because we are friends. Now, say one more negative thing about Draco Malfoy, and I'll dismember you before you can even say shag."

She twisted the blade, watching in interest how a drop of blood trickle down his throat, she was sure her message had sunk in now, since the jovial smile dropped and he swallowed nervously up at her.

"Geez Granger, do not kill him yet. We still need them."

Hermione straightened up slowly when she heard Draco speaking behind her, steeping to the side in order to see both wizards, he sat upright with a very satisfied grin, she wondered how much of their exchange he had heard

Then Maria spoke up as well, but she was softer, a more pliant personality.

"Let's just promise not to start killing each other till the other three are dead first."

She had stepped next to Anthony, and was offering her hand to help he stand up, Draco had also in the meantime come upright and came to stand next to Hermione, effectively showing exactly the divide between the four tributes.

"Agreed. So Granger, no killing Anthony. Yet."

Draco stood smirking, he obviously thought it was funny, Hermione didn't think so really, she didn't kill for the fun of it, so why did he act as if she did, but then she saw the contemptuous look Anthony gave Draco, and she realised, she could kill him...

Xxx

They traveled mostly in silence, Hermione at the front as she knew the way already, and Draco at the back, as he had certain trust issues regarding who he has behind him.

Hermione was amused, since she knew she had traveled behind him numerous times, obviously his mistrust was with Maria and Anthony.

Every now and then Maria or Anthony would break the silence with some pesky comment, it mostly served to irritate Hermione and Draco, Hermione would mostly respond with silence, whereas Draco would make his displeasure known without room for doubt, the spoiled brat.

It was as the afternoon sun sat high, and Hermione knew they were close to the castle that Maria spoke up once more.

"So Draco, I can call you that right? Anyway, my brother told me you were a real sodding prat in school? He was in Ravenclaw in your year."

Hermione stopped and turned to watch the scene, she knew Draco was still a prat, but he was her prat, she knew him now, they didn't, so they had no right to call him on it.

"Well Maria, if your brother suffers from some superiority complex, I could understand him thinking I'm a prat."

Hermione almost barked out a laugh at his come back insult, but bit it down in time, she smirked at him over their heads, showing him she approved.

"Beg pardon? Superiority complex? Hoe had that to do with you being a prat?"

Maria seemed genuinely interested, she was such a nice witch in truth, but nice would not let her win this game.

"Well, only someone who wants to be in charge but lacks the lustre, would see my natural leader personae and elevated status as pratish."

Hermione then did laugh, he was such a true haughty brat!

But seeing the flushed face of Anthony, who glared at Draco in obvious loathing, and the now disdainful face of Maria, Hermione spoke up in her usual bland face and tone of voice.

"You did ask Maria. Can't take it, don't dish it. As it is, I'm one of the few that can take a verbal sparring with Malfoy, so I'll recommend you refrain from engaging him in future. Now, I suggest we move on."

She meant to turn around to start moving again, but Draco spoke up with a serious voice.

"As it is, Granger is the only one that can take it and dish it with me. So take it from her and follow her advice."

Hermione nodded at him, the slightest of smiles playing at the corner of her lips, then she did turn and start to lead the way once more, she felt strangely proud knowing that she is the only one that could engage Draco.

Maria and Anthony had remained silent since after that, apparently they either were to angry to talk, or heeding the advise, either way, Hermione was glad for the blessed silence.

Xxx

Another hour later and Hermione stopped, causing the other three to also halt behind her, turning to face them she spoke placidly.

"We're here. The castle is beyond the next trees. I suggest we watch them first to get a feel of their movements."

Draco nodded in affirmation, as did Maria and Anthony, but it was Draco who spoke eventually.

"Let's get into the trees, but make sure you have visible sight of the castle."

They didn't wait for the other two, instead they immediately went and started to climb a tree that was as close to the edge of the jungle that they dared.

They ended up staying in those trees for the rest of the day, watching and waiting, Anthony and Maria still maintained their new found silence, much to the pleasure of Hermione and Draco.

When night fell, they silently tied themselves to their respective branches, Hermione and Draco in the same tree.

"You don't need to defend me Granger. I know what I am. But thank you any way."

The whisper was only loud enough for her to hear where she say just above him, so she couldn't see his face.

"Only I'm allowed to mock or offend you. They don't know you, so they have no right."

Her own whisper was also just enough for him to hear, but she was satisfied when she heard his grunt.

"Granger, just admit it, you love me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, even though he couldn't see it her own chuckle was indication enough.

"No Malfoy. I'm merely keeping us from liking them or anything, that is easier with less interaction."

She heard his disbelieving grunt, obviously her come back was weak, but she was tired and not in the mood for some smart word sparring.

Also the part that was the truth of her statement, neither could get themselves to talk on either, the part that they would have to kill Maria and Anthony at some point if the others doesn't, and that it would be easier done if there were no attachment involved.

"Good night Granger."

Hermione smiled in the darkness, before whispering back at him,

"Good night Draco."


	29. Chapter 28

Day 21

" _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my system blow_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _I raise my flag and dye my clothes_

 _It's a revolution, I suppose_

 _We're painted red to fit right in_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse_

 _Whoa"_

 _Song: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons_

"So what's the plan?" Anthony asked enquiringly, he was looking at Hermione, as was everyone else; she didn't know at what point exactly she became the unofficial leader of their little group.

So lifting her brow in contemplation she glanced between the faces of the other three, then realising she would have to call the shots, she sighed, but not before taking in the satisfied smirk from the obnoxious ferret.

"We go in if course. Them leaving just now is perfect."

Draco nodded in agreement, still smirking; Anthony and Maria on the other hand was frowning.

"If they feel confident enough to leave the castle alone for hours on end, then the castle must be well protected?"

It was Anthony that spoke, still frowningly, Hermione knew it was a logical assumption to make, so she didn't scowl at him as she in truth wanted to, but she had already gouged their warding abilities, and it wasn't so great.

She fully expected it to be better after her little visit, but she doubted their abilities would somehow magically have morphed into Snape greatness within a few days.

And besides, she had Malfoy.

He was second to her only in school, and she doubted there had been many better after them, especially in the new regime.

She knew muggle borns were identified as babies already, and then taken from their muggle parents, who in turn was obliviated, and placed in muggle born magical orphanages.

From there they were raised in the wizarding world only, but in the submissive class, they were also not accepted into Hogwarts, instead sorted to the lowly public wizarding boarding schools, their whole curriculum was also different, no advanced magic or defensive magic at all.

Only everyday magic, to better serve their superiors, as it was programmed into these new age children from birth, Hermione had also become privy to the rumours that the exceptionally gifted muggle borns were given to selected half blood partners, and selected gifted half bloods were partnered to certain pure bloods, they had finally realised that inbreeding between the pure bloods will cause their own demise, and thus with above process they were refreshing the bloodlines selectively.

In the end, she knew she and Draco were the best in this arena, with the added experience from actively participating in the war, and only someone with the calibre of Snape or even Malfoy senior or Dumpledore would be able to deter them in this arena.

So with an amused smile she only smiled at Anthony, and then shook her head.

"Trust me. They can't keep Malfoy or me out. It would take Severus Snape or Minerva McGonagall to keep us out."

With that Draco barked back a peel of quiet laughter, and then casually threw his arm around her shoulders and pressed her casually to his side in a shoulder hug.

"Exactly St Claire. You forget, Granger here is the brightest witch of our age. It's luck that they haven't paired her yet with some selected partial blood for their blasted breeding program."

Hermione scoffed at him, she was very confident in her abilities, some would say too confident, but she wasn't arrogant about it, not like Draco liked to be, and now he was arrogant for her!

She just stepped away from him shaking her head, he only continued to grin at her, but Maria spoke up then, a very deep frown in her face, as well as her voice.

"You know Malfoy, it's a worrisome thought actually, why haven't they paired you yet Granger? You are by far the most gifted muggle born, surely you would have been the first to pair off?"

Hermione felt a feeling of heavy dread, it was in fact a very good question, why?

She could see Draco losing his smirk as he glanced toward Hermione briefly in worry, but it was quickly masked by his unreadable expression, Hermione had the distinct feeling he knew something, something that held relation to this all.

Fixing her gaze on him she glared harshly.

"What do you know Malfoy."

It wasn't a question, and she took note on how his shoulders tensed; barely perceptible, it confirmed that he knew something.

"Just trust me Granger. Some secrets you do not want to know."

As quick as a flash, Hermione's wand was out and pointed straight at his throat, Draco quickly help up his hands in the surrender position, but she was feeling that heavy feeling of dread morphing into the familiar swell of red rage, Malfoy were holding secrets from her, that obviously concerned her, and it was enough to drive her to the edge of reason.

"Speak ferret! You know I'll hurt you if I want to!"

Draco swallowed nervously, but he didn't back down; he kept his hands up, and locked his gaze on hers, effectively trapping her eyes to his.

"Granger... Think, do you want to hurt me? Think Granger. Calm down and breath. I can't tell you what I know. For various reasons, I ask you to trust me. I've helped kept you alive for the last decade, and for that reason alone I ask you to trust that I'm not here to harm you. You'll find out what everything is when the time is right. Think Granger..."

Hermione realised he was whispering, and comprehension dawned, he didn't want the microphones to pick up what he was saying, so whatever it was, it was bigger than all of them here.

A snicker caught her attention, giving a quick glance to her side he saw Anthony watching the exchange gleefully, his eyes narrowed on Draco, Hermione saw that he actually hoped that she would harm Draco.

The muggle born really had issues with Draco Malfoy.

That was what finally pushed through completely, how could she harm Draco, he was the one she had promised to save, not harm him for the entertainment of a disturbed Anthony St Claire!

And so she lowered her wand, and with a contemptuous look at Anthony, and a quick peck to a surprised Draco's cheek and whispered 'I'm sorry' in his ear, she walked off to the bridge.

Xxxx

It took Hermione and Draco twenty minutes to break through the strengthened new wards, she was surprised that it was better than she thought it would be, but it was still not what it would have to be to keep her and Draco out.

And as the last ward successfully unwound;she lowered her wand with a triumphant smile at Draco, who sported a very arrogant smirk himself, they were good together she realised.

"They're down."

And with that she walked over the bridge with Draco next to her, for all the wizarding world her equal.

Xxxx

It was another hour later that the dynamic duo made their way back inside from where they had been on the roof, placing their own wards and enchantments.

Their wards were a lot better than what were on the castle when they broke through, as well as that they had placed a distinctively dark ward as well, one that Draco knew, and Hermione had read about.

Basically, instead of only blocking or even giving warning to the occupants when someone wants to enter, it actually disintegrates anything stepping into it.

Hermione had at first protested it, but then after a subtle reminder of kill or be killed, she consented, she figured the more died without her hand directly killing them, the easier it would be.

"Let's go see what good food there is in this castle Granger."

Hermione glanced at him with unreadable face, they had just reached the bottom floor where Maria and Anthony were lounging seemingly completely at ease in some armchairs.

So frowning at them she looked at Draco and nodded at him, without a word they turned on their heels and made their way up the grand staircase.

"Here we are Malfoy."

Hermione walked through the archway that was the entrance to the room where all the supplies were stacked, she then promptly sat down on her arse and started to ruffle through the packages and items, discarding anything that didn't pique her interest, Draco stood watching her for a few minutes, then followed her suit and sat down to start rummaging himself.

"Oh look!" Some cereal and powdered milk! That's would be a feast in exchange for the damn bars."

Hermione looked up at Draco's almost excited exclamation, and giggled at his awed face, then just as he wanted to glare at her, she threw him a empty bowl which he deftly caught.

"Well come on then! Mix your cereal so I can also!"

She smiled widely at him, Hermione wasn't sure why she felt so light hearted at that moment, but something in his face when he discovered the cereal, that almost boyish excitement, had affected her.

He laughed at her and quickly proceeded to pour some cereal into the bowl, along with the powder milk, then after throwing the two tins over to her, he proceed to pour in water with his mix.

Hermione saw a bag with utensils, and without wasting a moment threw him with a spoon, he was busy looking around him for a spoon so didn't see her throwing one, it collided with a thunk against his skull.

Glaring at her she once again started to laugh, and then he joined her, soon they had both mixed bowls of cereal and sat next to each other eating the distinctly muggle food, silly smiles on their faces.

"You know, I would die for a bath!"

Draco broke the happy silence eventually, they were sitting against a wall in the supply room, next to each other, legs stretched out in front of them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and elbowed him gently.

"What, spoiled ferret not used to living low and dirty..."

She giggled at his mortified glare, and then promptly burst out with full out laughter when he puffed out his chest in an attempt at dignity.

"Granger! You know I've been living down and dirty with you for days now! I think I've proven I can along with the rest of you."

Hermione shifted to better look at him, still grinning at him with snorts of laughter in between.

"Malfoy, you've been complaining like some spoiled child the whole bloody time! My hair... My skin... My hands!"

Her laughter rolled out of her as his cheeks flushed with twin spots of red, then he stood up and held out his hand to her, to assist her, glaring at her in irritation; as she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up, she realised he didn't even realise he was helping her.

"Granger I didn't complain like that every day..."

He retorted sulkily as she came upright next to him, Hermione swallowed her laughter and looked at his pouting face with a fond smile, then she patted his cheek.

"No you didn't Draco, you have surprised me remarkably in the last days, you're not completely a pansy as I thought you were. You've only had a few days that reminded me of the spoiled child I used to know."

With that she turned and left the room, only to stop at the arch to look over her shoulder back at him, still standing where she left him, starring out in front of him, seemingly lost in some thought.

"Well are you coming or not Malfoy? I'm sure there is a bath here somewhere."

Seeing him shaking himself out of his reverie, and starting to follow her, Hermione started down the hallway opening doors and peering inside.

Xxx

It was about thirty minutes later, as Hermione lowered herself thankfully into the tub filled with glorious warm bubbled water, that she allowed her mind to drift for the first time really to the secrets Draco was obviously keeping.

Frowning she looked up at the dull wooden ceiling, the whole game this year was a mystery she thought.

What happened that the pure bloods were chosen, or more importantly, who submitted the pure bloods into the goblet of fire?

Something was going on, something that made her wonder also about Draco's involvement, he knew something obviously.

He had been keeping her alive, for almost ten years, he was also submitted and chosen for this years games in some mysterious event that resulted in pure bloods being here.

He said it was because he loved her, that he kept her alive, she in truth didn't doubt it, she saw his love in his eyes and in various gestures everyday, even though she couldn't say that she loved him, but she couldn't help but feel there was more to it as well; and then he had been there the day of their entry submissions, she had thought it odd for him to be there that day, she recalled.

And now, the further golden question, why hadn't she been paired off in their breeding program?

Maria was right, she would have been their prime candidate, so why not?

Hermione lay in the bath, pondering all these thoughts over and over, it was as the last bubbles disappeared, and the water turned cold, that she finally resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't have the answers as long as she was in the arena, she had to rather just focus on surviving long enough to ensure Draco winning.


	30. Chapter 29

Day 22

"Let's go and explore Granger! Common!"

Draco was whining like a petulant boy, and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at him in some amusement, he was tugging insistently on her arm.

Finally she stood up from the armchair, it was still early, they have only woken up an hour before, all four of them having slept in the main room on the carpet the previous night.

"Oh alright ferret. Stop whining."

She smiled at him to lessen the sting of her retort, he only shrugged it off and without saying anything further he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the grand staircase.

She heard the scoff of irritation from Anthony behind them, but she just ignored it, that wizard was really rubbing her in all the wrong ways.

As they reached the first floor, the two gave each other surreptitious glances and then in perfect unvoiced accord started down the left of the hallway, it was wooden plank floors, with a red carpet running down the centre of the entire hallway, the hallway was flanked by upright armours separated by about two meters between each other.

Every now and then a door would be stationed between two armoured Knights, they reached the first door and paused, once again sharing a glance they looked at the door suspiciously.

"Be careful Draco... My previous experience in this castle was that there are certain enchantments and dangers..."

She whispered to him, as they both stepped closer to the door and pushed their heads to a few inches from the door, as if listening for anything on the other side, then Hermione stretched out her hand and placed it flat on the door, as if feeling it, Draco being the more careful type gave her a look that clearly meant 'are you mental?'.

Hermione grinned naughtily to him, then dragged her hand down over the surface of the door to clasp the handle, her gaze not leaving the pale blonde next to her, she took in how his eyes widened in realisation that she was going to throw open this door, and while she pulled the handle, she taunted him still grinning naughtily while watching him.

"Come on ferret... You were the one wanting to explore..."

And then the door swung open with her push, Draco immediately stepped back in instant reaction, but Hermione was pleasantly surprised that in the process his arm snaked around her middle to pull her back with him, she laughed at him when nothing jumped from the dark doorway and pulled herself free from where she was held securely against him.

Then stepping forward she lighted her wand and prepared to enter the room, she was very aware of the blonde wizard stepping behind her to follow nervously.

"Some things never change Malfoy... Still a cowardly Slytherin."

Her voice was light and humorous, indicating she didn't mean to offend or criticise, it was like she said, being like that wasn't bad necessarily, it was actually smart.

He huffed behind her, and she felt him step next to her obviously feeling the need to somewhat disprove her statement.

"Still foolhardy Gryffindor Granger... Storming headfirst into danger... "

his statement was also said with certain mirth, they had both learned to appreciate the traits of the other houses in their adulthood, and in so many ways they both had been forced to acquire traits from the other houses as well for survival sakes.

Hermione had definitely grown into her previously inherent Slytherin traits enormously in the last decade, and she saw strong loyalty And bravery traits in Draco now as well.

Grinning at each other as they stood side by side in the rather wide doorway, both their wands lighted and held in the ready positions in front of them, they stepped inside together.

Ready to face any mystery or danger they may encounter in the dark room together.

Xxx

"Well that was ... anticlimactic."

Hermione huffed as she made that statement, glaring at Draco as if it was somehow his fault.

"Who would have thought this floor only had bedrooms and no mysteries or adventures..."

He seemed equally put out with the realisation of their discoveries, or rather lack of them, it was an hour later and they had explored the entire first floor both ways, it housed about twelve bedrooms of various sizes and comforts.

They were back at the staircase, getting ready to ascend to the second floor, but both had lost most of their steam with the discovery that the first floor was actually decidedly boring.

They were looking at each other with very disgruntled expressions, obviously sizing each other up on the decision to continue it not.

"Maybe the second floor will have something of a myster-"

Hermione was cut off by the distinct sound of a metal sounding creak, both freezing, their eyes widening with the realisation that something was behind them, slowly both of them turned their heads to look over their shoulders.

"Ahhhh!"

Hermione wasn't aware wether she screamed the loudest or whether it was Draco, all she knew was, they screamed, and then both of them scrambled to get up the stairs, grabbing hold of each other's hands, as quick as possible, stumbling as they went, but not once letting go of their holds on each other.

What they saw was all the suits of armour had left their pedestals and had been sneaking up on them from behind, by the time the duo had glanced behind them, the twenty or so suits had been within touching distance from them.

Upon reaching the top they stopped their mad scramble to look down, and felt disbelief settling in their stomachs.

For the knight suits had disappeared, apparently to reassume their places on their pedestals, quiet and unmoving once more.

"What the fuck."

Draco was aghast, his eyes not leaving the now empty floor below them, Hermione finally dragged her gaze to the man next to her, taking in his still wide eyes and rapid breathing, his hand still tightly clasped with hers, then the hilarity of the whole situation hit her, and she started to laugh, full out laugh from her belly.

She doubled over and clutched her stomach with her free arm, leaning in heavy to his side for support.

"What's so funny Granger? We were almost killed! By fucking empty suits of armour!"

Hermione finally manage to control her mirth and looked up at his now flushed face, he was glaring down at her, clearly not amused, she straightened up and finally pulled her hand from his, noticing the slight sagging of his shoulders when she did so.

"Well... We were looking for some adventure.. And completely put out by the lack of it, Only to be snuck upon by empty suits of armour... And then we- we-"

Hermione started to laugh again, but quickly swallowed herself when she saw his glare and grinningly continued.

"We both got such a scare that we completely forgot we are wizards capable of magic and instead screamed and ran as if we're some scared children!"

She laughed once more, grabbing onto his arm for support, then realised he was finally laughing as well this time, Hermione finally calmed down, and both of them grinned at each other for a minute longer in perfect camaraderie of the moment.

"Come on Granger... Maybe their is something more interesting on this floor."

Xxx

"Just sleep on the bed Granger."

Draco stood next to the double bed in one of the bedrooms, and Hermione stood on the other side of the bed, both were glaring stubbornly at each other, Hermione's arms folded across her chest and and Draco pointing down at the bed.

"No. I will not sleep on the bed."

They had been arguing for the better part of thirty minutes already, after some discussion the four had decided to pick two rooms and share them, they refused to trust the other, but once they had been closed up and warded into their chosen room, this argument had commenced.

Draco felt they had to indulge the luxury of the luxurious queen size bed, whereas Hermione said she won't spoil herself and that she will sleep on the hard floor.

Draco then voiced his opinion of living for the moment and taking what you could get, and that he demanded she sleep in the bed because she had to grab the opportunity and enjoy it and get some proper relaxed sleep and rest.

Hermione then further responded by saying that if she spoiled her body by sleeping in a comfortable bed, then she would have trouble sleeping in harsher circumstances once more once the bed was not available anymore.

And well, that is how it had been going since, she couldn't understand why he was so adamant, why did he feel he had to let her sleep in some manner of luxury?

"Malfoy what's this really about?"

She eyed him suspiciously, noticing the immediate tell of the stiffening of his shoulders, indicating that there was more than he wanted to lead on.

"Don't know what you mean Granger."

He crossed his arms now, and avoided looking at her, instead opting to look at a spot on the wall somewhere to the side of them.

She knew it wasn't to do with sex or something, but she knew there was something bothering him, she just wished she could figure out what.

"Don't act coy Malfoy. Just spill it. I mean, I know how you feel about me, so whatever it is, it can't be deeper than that, can it?"

She once again saw the sag and knew she had won, it was also the first time since the day he spilled his guts that she made a direct reference to his feeling for her.

"Forget it Granger. Sleep where you want."

And with that he climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chest and starring at the ceiling, Hermione sighed, then she climbed onto the bed and crawled to lay down next to him, but on her side facing him, she studied his profile in detail.

"Tell me Draco."

He closed his eyes in resignation, then opening them once more he started to speak, but kept his gaze firmly locked on the ceiling above them.

"Well Granger, every instinct in me wants to give you everything I can, wants to make life easier, better, for you. I want to spoil you I guess, do the things a boyfriend or even husband I guess, does. But I can't. And now I can at least give you a decent bed to sleep in, but you stubbornly refuse. And I guess I just would like to feel you sleep next to me."

Hermione didn't respond, she only lay on her side, watching every detail of his face. Eventually he rolled his head slightly to the side to look at her as well, their eyes searched each other for a few seconds, and then he glanced back up at the ceiling, closing his eyes once more, but this time they remained closed.

Hermione did the only thing that at that point in time made any sense, she pulled the covers over herself as well, then snuggled into his side, resting her head once more on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes in contentment, and listened to his breathing, letting it gently lull her into sleep.

She was on the last border of wakefulness and deep sleep when she vaguely felt him move slightly, as to turn more into her while his arm curled tightly beneath her to hold her close against him, his heartbeat the final melody to evade her conscious mind in that last moment before she was gone from the world.


	31. Chapter 30

Day 23

Hermione woke up with a start, sitting upright she realised that Draco had also woken up with her, both looked at each other with a frown.

They felt the wards being disturbed.

"I think they are back from their excursion Granger..."

She nodded her agreement to his statement, then without another word they quickly got up and belted up and sheathed their blade weapons, then with their wands out the left the room hurriedly.

Passing the room where the other two were sleeping they banged them awake with a curt instruction to join them on the roof.

Hermione and Draco reached the roof to see it was already light with the dawn sunlight, but they didn't stop to take in the beauty of the dawn light, instead they moved to the nearest wall edge and started to peer down, so to see what side they were on.

Finally they found them on the side where the quintaped quarter was, the same quarter they had left from to begin with, the three remaining were muttering counter incantations in an attempt to break down the wards.

"It's no use Montague... Our wards are above your ability levels!"

Hermione frowned at Draco, he was smirking down at them in obvious delight at them being locked out.

"Oh look! The blood traitor and the mudblood! Tell us Malfoy, how does it feel to know you have fallen below us? To know you are a disappointment to every ancestor you have? Is shagging a mudblood worth that?"

Her spine stiffened at the obvious insults, the attempt to have Draco turned to their side, and she wondered if it would work, glancing at him from beneath her lashes, she was happy to see him only grinning down at them, then she was further surprised when he draped his arm seemingly casually over her shoulders, effectively holding her to him.

"You know Montague, once you go muggle born... You don't go back. And I will kill you for calling her that despicable word. Take that as my promise to you."

The last was said with a cold sneer, the grin and seeming good humour wiped from his face, Hermione tentatively snaked her arm around his waist, and with a gentle comforting squeeze she then released him and stepped out of his arms.

"Montague, why don't you and Travers and Higgs just meet us up here and we can finish this up?"

Her voice rang clear, almost melodiously from the roof four stories up, she smiled down at them sweetly, vaguely aware that Maria and Anthony had finally joined them, stepping into sight next to Draco and Hermione.

Montague sneered up at the four, his face contorted into an ugly expression.

"Oh look! Malfoy had surrounded himself with not one, but three mudbloods! Guess he feels inadequate! But okay, I take you up in your offer, let's just see first how good your wards are!"

And then to the utter shock and revulsion of the four in the roof, Montague grabbed hold of the pony tail of Kyra Higgs and without warning shoved her forward right to where Hermione knew the wards barrier was.

In stunned silence she saw the witch contorting in obvious pain, and then immediately her skin started to flake off, followed by the fat and muscle beneath, it continued till her bones remained, and then the bones themselves also flaked off to disintegrate completely in the morning dawn light.

Till nothing remained of the once pretty witch, that was Kyra Higgs.

"Fuck."

That was Anthony, who stood pale next to Hermione, he looked at Hermione and Draco in turn, his face tinged with green, and then Maria was throwing up next to Draco, Anthony immediately went to her side and led her a bit farther down the wall, muttering condolences to the obvious in shock young witch, who Hermione had realised was too soft to make it out as a winner in this arena already.

"That was... "

Hermione's voice trailed off, the whole event was so graphic, it replayed in her mind, the skin flaking off, leaving the bloody raw muscle and fat, then that flaking off followed by the internal organs... It was something right out of the muggle horror slash movies.

She felt the bile in the back of her throat, then glancing at Draco she saw that he himself looked very green as well, locking eyes briefly they both swallowed back the bile and hardened themselves once more.

"Well at least we know not to try that."

Travers voice was slightly wavering, looking down she saw both males looked decidedly pale as well, but they recovered quickly and sneered up at them once more.

"We will just wait here then for you."

Draco sounded bored and amused, but they turned and went inside once more, not bothering with the two that had resumed their attempt at breaking through the wards once more.

"Draco they will break through eventually, we should perhaps pack our rucksacks for in case, keep them with us."

He stopped his descent on the tower stairs before her, then turned to frown up at her, in obvious contemplation.

"I agree Granger, and.."

He trailed off to glance over her shoulder, searching the spiral stairs behind her, then he lifted his wand and cast a muffliato.

"We must decide what to do with StClaire and Stevens. With just Montague and Travers left, this thing is getting to a head."

Hermione frowned in thought, then slowly nodded in agreement with his statement.

"If it comes down to a fight, let's just not protect them, if they get killed by the other two, then so be it..."

Draco smiled sourly, then looked at some spot over her shoulder.

"Yeah... And if we need to run again, we leave them. It's funny isn't it Granger, discussing lives and death like this. As if it's completely normal? When we both know it is actually so sick and abnormal, it is disgusting what we are made to become, by a twisted psychopath."

His eyes came back to meet hers, and even though the tower was dark and damp, she could see his grey eyes completely, see the pain and frustrations in them, he wasn't a killer, he never had been, but then again, she hadn't been either, but then she had been made one.

Lifting her hand to touch his face in a moment of perfect understanding, she froze midway, remembering her resolve to at least attempt to keep emotions compartmentalised as not to make anything harder than it already was, her hand dropped then.

The flash of hurt in his eyes weren't missed by Hermione, she knew he loved her, that he was in pain due to her lack of love for him, that he drank up every crumb of affection she bestowed on him, like a starving man on the streets, yet she just couldn't bring herself to drop those walls completely.

She wasn't self delusional, Hermione was perfectly aware of the effect he had on her, she knew she could love him, if she let herself, but she refused to let herself.

Instead she squared herself and then schooled her features back to their normal stoic expression.

"Malfoy, we cannot afford to start being soft now. I agree with you, but to start giving in to those sentiments now, will mean their victory and our deaths. Harden yourself. You will have enough time after this to ponder the intricacies of life and death."

She took in as he replaced the almost vulnerable look on his face to be impassive and cold once more, then with only a curt nod he turned and once more descended to spiral stone stairs.

Xxx

"Granger they are almost through, only one ward remaining I think."

Hermione looked up form the armchair, it was four hours since the confrontation on the roof, Montague and Travers had not once since then ceased their attempt, which it seems had finally started to pay off.

Sighing in resignation at the inevitable confrontation to come, she grabbed her rucksack and swung it firmly on her back, clipping it with the waist straps around her body, then she double checked to see her four knives were firmly sheathed in her belt, and picked up her wand.

Looking at the stoic blonde man in front of her, she saw he was already geared and ready, his sack also firmly on his back and fastened around his middle, she nodded in affirmation at him.

Then without a word spoken they turned and walked to the next floor, where they found an open door, frowning they stepped inside, doors were never open in this castle.

"What the merlin-"

Draco muttered as he looked at the mirror standing in front of them, Hermione frowned, then reading the inscription she gasped.

"It's the mirror of Erised! What is it doing here?"

She walked tentatively closer, standing next to the mirror her hand tentatively traced the carvings of the frame, she watched as Draco went to stand in front of the mirror.

"Be careful... Harry told me of this mirror... It can be dangerous."

But she saw the wistful look on Draco's face and knew he was already seeing his greatest desire, she couldn't help but to wonder what it was.

"What do you see?" She whispered tentatively as she stepped next to him, also turning to face the mirror.

"I see ... Nothing."

And then he turned around and promptly left the room, but not before she caught sight of his face, it was almost panicked as he left the room hurriedly, she knew it hadn't been nothing.

Sighing she turned and looked into the mirror.

At first it was only she, standing alone in a seemingly empty living room, then a little boy came to stand next to her, there was no mistaking the white hair and grey eyes, he smiled at her, then following him a younger girl came to stand in front of them, the same white hair and grey eyes, only her hair was the same untamed mass of bushy curls.

Hermione gasped in shock, but couldn't react further as the familiar tall blonde man stepped in to stand next to her, they all smiled happily, Draco's arm around her shoulders, his other hand resting on the girl's shoulder, Hermione's other hand was resting on the boy's shoulder again, they stood smiling, as if posing for a family picture.

And then as if that image was the blow, the final blow to her crumbling walls, she collapsed to the floor and tears were streaming unchecked down her face.

She felt.

Hermione Granger truly felt for the first time in almost a decade.

She felt the want for those two small children, she felt the need for the tall pale man, she felt the ache for the cosy sitting room they had stood in, with its warm cackling fire and the family pictures framed on the wall.

She felt the love in the three pairs of grey eyes, the adoration in her brown eyes, and she knew, she wanted it.

She wanted the whole picture.

And now that the seed was planted, it was growing roots faster than she could pull them out, and within seconds the roots had imbedded into her conscious, leaves and flowers sprouting from it, blooming in splendour as the idea spread warmly like a blanket over her whole body.

Hermione wiped away the tears from her face, then looking around her she stood up, the only thoughts in her mind was of how it could be done.

Now that she realised there was something to live for, she just wanted to live!

But for that to be, she and Draco had to survive, and then somehow get out of England.

Hermione was interrupted with the yells of Anthony and Maria from somewhere upstairs.

It was Time she realised, time to fight once more.

And so she suppressed the need for her own family, and then once more stepped out of the room, with the impassive face and battle ready body.


	32. Chapter 31

Day 23 Cont.

Hermione sprinted into Draco barely a few steps down the hall from the room that contained the mirror, it seemed like he was on his way to collect her, her first reaction was to embrace him, but stopped herself.

He looked past her, as if avoiding eye contact, and she realised she had done a good job to push him away mostly, and she also knew that she had to take some time to sort her thoughts and the so long suppressed emotions first.

So it was that she only looked at him briefly, making sure he was alright for the most part and then refrained from showing any hint of her changed perceptive.

"They're inside, went to the roof directly from the tower... I didn't hear them."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Was Maria and Anthony still on the roof?"

Draco gave a stiff nod then they both turned to jog to the closest tower door, they would fight and maybe end this game, before attempting to flee if it doesn't work out in their favour.

When they reached the roof it was to see an interesting scene, Anthony was holding his own against the two purebloods, and Maria was actually cowering in a corner, keeping herself protected with feeble protego spells.

Hermione and Draco immediately went into their instinctual fighting stance, back to back, then moved circularly towards the skirmish.

"Montague! Looks like the muggleborns are too much for you!"

Draco yelled out to get their attention, Montague immediately swivelled to them, but Travers remained facing Anthony.

It was unfortunately also Draco's yell that got Anthony's attention, which resulted in a opening for Travers to hit him squarely with the killing curse, his eyes went blank with the instant cold of death as his body slumped lifeless to the floor that is the roof.

Hermione stifled the gasp that was going to leave her mouth and instead watched in shock as Maria ran screaming to the lifeless body of Anthony, everyone was shocked enough at the enfolding event to not react immediately, but as Maria dropped to sob over his lifeless form her head lifted to look at the other remaining four tributes, looking at each of them accusingly in turn.

"You are all killers! Crazy killers! Nothing better than you know who himself! Each one of you!"

Her eyes glared into theirs, before sobbing into Anthony's prone form once more, Hermione and Draco kept their positions, their wands trained unwaveringly on Travers and Montague, who in turn watched the sobbing witch with mixed expressions of surprise and disgust.

"Merlin how did you survive this long?"

And with that Montague sneered and send the killing curse at her back without remorse, watching the too soft and nice witch slump dead over Anthony.

Hermione and Draco stood shoulder to shoulder facing Montague and Travers, who also stood next to each other, the four remaining tributes facing each other, the deadly intent in all four pairs of eyes.

As they stood facing each other, Hermione couldn't help but to have Maria's last words whirl in her mind; killers, they were all killers, the only one here that hadn't killed yet of them four was Draco, and Hermione found herself fervently hoping that she could somehow manage to keep him from killing anyone.

Which meant she had to kill the two facing them somehow.

Montague laughed mirthlessly at them, whereas Travers looked somewhat pale and uncertain, all their wands trained on the others.

"Well Granger... at least I now know why you were chosen, the Dark Lord always had a thing for having the best. How many have you killed so far? Two? Gets easier doesn't it. Being a killer becomes you mudblood."

Hermione felt the stiffening of Draco next to her when he mentioned Voldemort, but the remark only sparked her curiosity once more, it was part of what she knew formed the mystery Draco promised she would eventually be made privy to.

She wanted to open her mouth to request clarification, but was cut off with Draco shooting a disarming spell towards Montague, and within seconds all four of them were in battle against each other.

Hermione and Draco stayed together, shooting spells swiftly at the two opponents opposite them, she attempted two killing curses but missed both times, now she shot stinging hexes, Draco wasn't comfortable as she yet with the killing curse, so he stuck to other hexes, but Montague and Travers were able casters, and blocked them efficiently, eventually Hermione and Draco were at the tower entrance, and with a last look of mutual agreement they prepared to make a run for it.

They needed to regroup obviously, the two purebloods that were facing them down were sufficiently skilled to not overpower so easily.

Hermione saw her opening and took it, it was right as Travers cast a sectumsempra at Draco, which Draco blocked with wide eyes just in time, it made Montague break contact with her for a second, which was all she needed.

"Crucio!"

Her voice rang out clearly and she watched in certain morbid fascination as Montague dropped down screaming his lungs out.

Hermione smirked and then turned to push Draco through the open door, she turned back to take in what was happening one last time, when Draco started his dash down the stairs, not knowing she wasn't with. Travers were stunned and kneeling by Montague, prodding him, but realising that they were escaping he send a bombardia right at Hermione as she made to run through the doorway after Draco.

The spell hit the wall, which caused the wall to burst with the explosion, the blast knocked Hermione over, resulting in her tumbling down the spiral stairs, the debris following her, even some hitting her.

Hermione's yell and the noise of the tumbling rumble alerted Draco, who had sprinted down the stairs rather fast, believing that Hermione had been right behind him.

Then just as he froze and turned around the rolling Hermione came around the bend, followed by stone rubble, Draco reacted instantly, he caught Hermione and fluidly picked her up, then he turned and ran down the stairs with the now unconscious witch as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast.

Yet he knew he couldn't stop, the rubble were following them down without pause, if he stopped they'd be buried.

Finally he reached the bottom, most of the rubble had stopped by then, but he hasn't slowed down, he knew he had to get out as soon as possible.

Draco left the tower and jogged over the bridge, a swift sweep told him he was in the Lethifold quarter, groaning he ran to the river bank and from there he jogged further away from the castle, a vague image of their little cave on the cliffs in his head.

Xxx

After an hour Draco finally felt they were far enough away for him to relax, he lowered the still unconscious Hermione into the soft beach sand on her side, as she couldn't lay comfortably on her back with the rucksack.

Crouching next to her he examined her, she had a lump on her head, it would explain her being unconscious, Draco revived her with the revenate spell, breathing in relief when her eyes opened immediately, they seemed clear and her pupils dilated in the sharp sun glare, so she hadn't a concussion at least, he hoped anyway.

Groaning she tried to sit upright, he helped her, knowing by now that it didn't help to tell her otherwise when she wanted to do something.

She held her head and blinked a few times, then looked questioningly at Draco, he glanced back and then down her body, it was then that he saw the blood on the lower half of her left leg, as well as the odd angle of her foot.

"Fuck."

He withdrew his arm from around her shoulders where he had held her supportingly while sitting upright, and quickly shuffled down to her leg.

Hermione then moaned once more as pain started to settle in her rapidly clearing consciousness.

She felt the unearthly pain in her ankle, it was more pain than she had felt in a long while, it pierced through her like a red hot knife, not to mention the throbbing.

She watched warily as Draco unlaced her boot and tried to gently remove it, but the pain shot through her non the less and she groaned loudly.

"Sorry Granger... I think your ankle is broken."

She saw the apology in his face, he was truly trying to be careful, Hermione nodded weakly for him to continue.

He grimaced as he rolled up her trouser leg and rolled off the sock, she bit down hard on her teeth to keep from screaming out with the movement, but managed to somehow only groan once more.

She saw how his face paled and angled to see what it was that made him turn positively green.

And felt her own face turning green most likely.

For the bone had pierced through her skin, not by much, but enough to be known what it was, it was broken cleanly above her ankle, and with her foot twisting oddly to the side, the top bone had pierced through, it was also the cause of all the blood that had soaked her pants leg.

Hermione felt her stomach turn and then promptly passed out once more.

The sight of her own leg bone slightly protruding from her skin, with blood pouring as well, was just too much to bear along with the pain.

Draco looked up when he heard the thud, and saw the witch was out once more, sighing he realised it was most likely for the best.

For what he needed to do would hurt.

A lot.

Groaning he removed his rucksack, then proceeded to shuffle through it to find what he was looking for.

After a few minutes he was happy that he had all that he needed, then sat back to grit down on his teeth and do what he had to.

Grabbing her foot firmly with both hands he counted to three then proceeded to pull and twist, till he saw the bone disappearing once more into her leg, then he felt the satisfying pop as it pulled into place once more against its counter part.

Hermione twitched and groaned, but stayed fast asleep still.

Draco then grabbed the dittany, he figured it should work just as well in normal wounds as on magical wounds.

Her poured it into the wound and was satisfied as he saw the flesh instantly starting to knit close.

Now he had to somehow get that broken bone to mend, he wasn't to great on healing spells, also didn't know to many either.

He wracked his brain, then remembered a common one, pointing his wand against her leg he muttered the incantation, but he somehow felt that it didn't work, not completely anyway.

Sighing he used the scorgify to clean her leg and pants, then he bandaged the healing wound before unrolling her pant leg once more, then he transfigured two sticks into splints and bandaged them To her leg before rebooting her foot once more.

Ruffling in the sack he found some pain potion and also Skel O Grow, frowning he decided to try it, technically she didn't need to regrow bones, but he figured that to mend them is the same principle.

So he opened her mouth and poured both potions in, then making sure she swallowed them reflexively, he once more revived her.

Groaning Hermione opened her eyes, blinking once more against the glare, she was aware of the throb in her leg, but it was distinctly far less painful than she knew it had been, Hermione once more pushed herself upright, finally making out the pale blonde man in front of her, he was looking at her intently, gauging her every feature and reaction.

She took in that he had his rucksack on his back and appeared for all intents as if he was ready to continue their trek.

"What happened?"

She croaked out, her hand once more searching out the lump on her head, it was still aching, but like her leg, not nearly as bad as it had been.

"Well you took a tumble down the tower stairs. Took a knock to your head and broke your leg."

Hermione's eyes widened as the memories swam back into her mind, her breathing quickened as she remembered the bone protruding from her skin, she tried to look down at her leg, but saw it was bandaged with splints now.

"Did you-?" She gulped and left the question hanging.

He nodded at her with a grim smile.

"Yeah, I set it and gave you some Skel O Grow, not sure if it will work, but my healing spells are worse than Merlins hairy balls."

Hermione chuckled drily at him, then nodded at him.

"It will work, should be right in twelve hours or so. Thank you Draco."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, not letting go of his gaze once, for once dropping her walls so he could see her emotions reflected honestly in her eyes.

His own widened in surprise, but he didn't say anything, only returned the pressure of her hand and then smirked somewhat cockily like his old self.

Standing up he muttered the lightening charm, she felt her body becoming almost weightless and looked up at him in surprise, but before she could voice it he bend and picked her up bridal style again.

"You can't walk with the leg Granger, and you might not be heavy per se, but to carry your weight the whole time, even I can't handle that."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and circled her arms around his neck, deciding that he was right and not even did she want to attempt walking on her leg.

"Whatever Draco, I'm not that big."

She chuckled at his scoff and then rested her head against his shoulder, realising she felt actually very exhausted.

"Didn't say you were Granger. Sleep some. I'm going to walk through the night where possible. Want us to get as far from the castle as I can at this point."

She nodded against his shoulder and stifled a yawn.

"Alright. But wake me if you want to rest."

And with that she drifted of to sleep, the rocking of his walking like a lullaby for her.


	33. Chapter 32

Day 24

The rhythmic sway of Draco's walking is what made consciousness slowly return to one Hermione Granger, the rise and fall of his laboured breathing against her cheek, and the thumping of his heartbeat in his chest that reverberated against her ear, yet not once had he faltered, even though she realised he was exhausted.

Her eye lids fluttered open, to see the inky darkness of night, she stirred in his arms, making him aware of her now wakeful state, then stole a glance upwards to him, taking in his grey eyes locking into hers at the same moment.

"How long have you been walking?"

Her voice was weary, raspy and weak, she felt the pain throbbing in her leg prominently once more, and couldn't effectively hide the grimace of pain from him.

Draco frowned down at her then stopped, glancing around him he walked to the tree line, where he gently lowered her onto the leave carpet beneath a thick vine tree.

He sat down next to her and helped her remove her rucksack before removing his own, then started to rummage through it looking for more pain potion.

"Don't know Granger. I think it's past midnight somewhere."

Hermione's jaw dropped in realisation at what he was saying, he had been going for hours! They had left the castle a little after noon about.

"Draco you must be exhausted! Why didn't you wake me?"

She saw his feeble smirk and roll of his eyes as he lifted the potion to her mouth, she swallowed it back with a grunt of distaste.

"Told you I'm walking through night Granger. We reached the hills to the cliffs now at least."

He was looking at her calculatingly, she realised he was deciding if they could make the journey to their little cave, frowning Hermione assessed the situation.

She knew it would be a few hours still before her leg bone would be completely mended, and even though he used a lightening charm on her, for him to try and climb hills while carrying her would be difficult and nigh on just foolish.

"Well let's stay here. I should be healed somewhere during the morning. We can decide what to do then."

Draco nodded at her and shifted himself to lean back against the tree trunk, Hermione took only a few seconds to decide.

Then with a small smile she awkwardly shuffled herself backwards, where she positioned herself between his outstretched legs and relaxed back onto his chest, the surprised intake of breath behind her confirmed that she had managed to surprise him.

Undeterred she rested her head back against his chest, and felt his arms snaking around her waist to clasp in front over her stomach, holding her firmly against himself.

"I need to sleep a bit Granger."

His breath tickled her neck, his voice barely above a whisper in her ear, she felt the warmth spreading from his hands resting on her stomach, the tingle of electricity that was now so familiar with every contact between them, running through her body from where her back rested against his front.

"Sleep Draco. I'll keep watch... "

She felt his slight stiffening, but then he relaxed once more as she fished out her wand from her belt.

She knew from his mentioning of their cave and the cliffs that they were with the Lethifolds now, she somehow felt more safe in this quarter, she knew they would only come in the night, but that they knew she could cast a patronus, so she didn't foresee any trouble really.

But she cast a few wards around them anyway, she had learned in the war to always be careful, to always be prepared, she was just about done when she realised that Draco's arms had relaxed and his breathing against her was even.

He was fast asleep.

Xxx

"Do you want to learn the patronus charm Draco?"

It was late morning and the two were sitting facing each other beneath their tree, they had eaten some and spend the morning in comfortable silence, both their thoughts too busy to want or need to talk.

He furrowed his brow at her, looking intently into her eyes, after a long silence he nodded his head tentatively.

"Yeah... "

She smiled brightly at him then immediately patted next to her, indicating he must join her, she was almost healed, but the leg was still brittle.

He stood up and joined her, sitting down next to her he produced his wand, watching as she did the same, then angling her torso to face him she held up her wand, waiting for him to do the same.

"Well it's a very difficult charm, that's why it was not part of the school curriculum, many fully fledged witches and wizards can't produce one. But I'm confident you can."

She was still sporting that happy smile, it reminded Draco all too much of the perky Gryffindor she once was.

"You're confident you say Granger? You know a Malfoy is best at everything right."

He smirked at her in the young Malfoy way, reminding Hermione in turn of the obnoxious Slytherin of old, then surprising them both further, she started to giggle and was soon joined by his chuckling.

"Alright alright... Anyway,"

she rolled her eyes at him as they both Swallowed down their mirth, he nodded for her to continue.

"So the key to a patronus is happy thoughts, you draw literally from your happiest of memories. But they have to be strong. So you think hard on the chosen thought or memory, and then you say the incantation, Expecto Patronum."

Hermione then proceeded to show him, pointing her wand before them, she pulled memories from Hogwarts, her, Harry and Ron, followed by old memories of her parents, and muttered the incantation, immediately her silver otter sprang forth and happily swam around them playfully, she watched in amusement as Draco's eyes lighted up and followed the chirpy otter around.

"That's a fully corporeal patronus, your first attempts will most likely only be in a shield form, but with practice and strengthening of your memories, you will eventually also cast a corporeal one. It's form will depend on various factors, an extension of your personality most commonly. But I've known individuals who's form took on that of a loved one's personality or even patronus form. And in even rarer cases, some corporeal forms change sometimes after a life changing event."

He was listening to her raptly, an apt pupil, like she remembered him to be from school as well, he nodded in understanding.

"So you said something about happy thought or memory, doesn't it have to be real then?"

It was a thoughtful question, indicating he was listening and taking in what she was teaching.

Hermione smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, when Harry was learning, he didn't really have strong happy memories, his childhood was... Well less then happy at best of times. So eventually he found that happy thoughts of his parents and what life could have been like I guess, worked well enough for him."

Draco frowned in thought, then she watched as he muttered a few practice incantations before he stood up and with a look of absolute consternation and pointed his wand firmly in front of him.

"Expecto Patronum!"

His voice was firm and harsh, and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see a silver flickering from his wand point before it died out.

It was more than she expected on his first try, she remembered in their fifth year when they were learning it that it took her various attempts to get even that reaction, she smiled happily at his flabbergasted face.

"That was excellent! I only achieved that after like my tenth attempt!"

Draco looked down at her in obvious shock at her admission.

"What! Will it take me that long?"

Hermione's laughter roared out of her at his exclamation, he seemed truly indignant.

"I was but fifth year then Malfoy, nowhere near fully fledged, I trust grown up witches and wizards get it quicker if they can get it at all. Your attempt proves that. Try to use a stronger memory or thought."

He muttered under his breath something about bossy know it all's, but once more pointed his wand, she saw him briefly close his eyes, and a small smile flit on the corner of his mouth, then opening his eyes resolutely he once more spoke the incantation.

This time Hermione blinked in shock, the full shield suddenly pulsed from his wand, it took her weeks to produce the shield!

And here he did it on his second attempt, she started to realise the difference between fully fledged strong wizards and children still learning, and she was also finding herself becoming curious about what form his would take.

She knew it would say so much about his personality and emotions.

Xxx

"Well Granger it seems the bone has completely mend, you should practice it a bit i think."

Draco declared his all clear as he finished examining her once more bared up leg, grinning naughtily at her he stroked his hand casually up her calf to rest leisurely under her knee, where her pushed up pants leg was.

She shivered at the touch that was very obviously sensual, the open wound of the day before nothing more than a red new scar now, his hand was fiddling with the scrunched material under her knee, and then he finally slowly dragged the material down, her pants once more covering her leg to her ankle.

Then he continued the slow and sensual tease by once more rolling up her sock over her foot before carefully putting on her boot and lacing it, the whole experience left her hot and bothered, the naughty glances he kept shooting her with his ministrations not at all helping her raging desire.

When he was finished he placed her booted foot back down and leaned forward to drop a slow kiss on her trouser clad bend up knee, smirking at her indrawn breath.

Draco stood up and held out his hand to her, indicating that she had to stand up and start practising her leg as he had said already, stomping down on the heat that had been engulfing her, she took his pilfered hand and stood up.

Hermione tested her weight on her leg, surprised to feel no remnants of pain or discomfort, it was as if her leg had never been cleanly broken at all, there were only some remnant of stiffness, but she felt that was more to not having using the muscles for a day now.

And so she slowly started to walk on the soft sand, Draco keeping a tentative hand in the small of her back, ready to help her at a moments notice if he felt it needed.

"Thanks Malfoy. I think you did a good job, I feel ready to take on this arena once more."

She smiled at the blonde man who kept pace next to her, his hand still on her back, he flashed her a true smile, one of the few she was privy to.

He had continued to practice the Patronus charm, but had as of yet not been able to manage a corporeal one, but she knew it would happen soon.

"Good Granger. I've been thinking, we need to finish this."

They had stopped and we're now looking at each other in thought, Hermione knew what he was referring to, the game.

"Yes I agree Draco. It's just them and us. I think we must return to the castle tomorrow."

Neither spoke then, they just continued to look at each other for a long while, then his hand that was on her waist from where it had slid from her back when she had turned to face him, slowly dropped to take her hand.

Without breaking the eye contact he entwined their fingers in the age old way that couples did, and pulled her towards him, with his other arm he circled her waist and held her in an embrace for the longest time.

Her head resting against his chest and her free arm around his waist as well.


	34. Chapter 33

Day 25

 _"But you can't hide from the big guns, the big guns_

 _Every little move is fixed_

 _Like a game of chess_

 _The blood on your hands is thick_

 _And you're placing bets_

 _Can't hide in the den of lions_

 _You can't move with your feet tied_

 _No rest when you sleep in shadows"_

 _Song: Big Guns - Ruelle_

It was already late morning before the duo finally started on their journey back, they were late for various reasons, mostly because Hermione had insisted they each take long sleep cycle turns, in order to be as rested as possible.

"The otter somehow suits you Granger. Well when I think of Hogwarts Hermione Granger anyway."

Draco's brow was furrowed in concentration upon her quick sideways glance to him, they were walking side by side and Draco had been telling her about his different thoughts of what his corporeal patronus might be.

"Well since it is still an otter, obviously my life changing events hadn't been that drastic."

She smiled wryly at herself, in truth, she had been surprised every time she had cast it in the last weeks to see it was still the happy playful otter, she herself didn't feel any affinity with her patronus anymore in truth.

"Maybe... Maybe it had been, but it's not done yet, and therefore your patronus doesn't know yet what new form to take? Like your still in transition or something."

His voice was thoughtful, as if he was running plausible theories through his head, trying to figure out what she herself had been wondering about.

"You know, it actually sounds like a valid theory. I guess if my patronus change, then I know the life changing event had come to pass fully and finally."

She heard his grunt but didn't look at him, she instead kept her eyes locked in front of her, the beach and river stretching out endlessly in front of them, the silhouette of the castle a spec almost on the horizon.

"Your patronus will change Granger. I know it."

She didn't respond to him, she was not sure why he was so certain of it, but didn't feel the need to contradict him, the truth was that she knew patronus changes was rare, but not unheard of.

Xxx

"We will most likely reach the castle sometime during tomorrow morning."

They were sitting opposite each other under a tree, resting and eating lunch, looking at each other the whole time.

"So we can see the setup and maybe breach the castle tomorrow night?"

He nodded at her thoughtfully, chewing slowly on a piece of a bar, Hermione couldn't say how tired she was of the bars, to eat the same thing for weeks weren't even funny anymore.

"And be the lone survivors by the morning after tomorrow, it could be our last day in this bloody arena."

He looked hopeful, she smiled softly at him, he was excited to have this coming to an end, to get out of the arena.

Hermione's thoughts whirled, she knew from the next day she wouldn't have a chance to think anymore, besides about immediate survival and tactics.

She was torn, she wanted to live, she wanted to live with Draco and the possible future she saw in that blasted mirror, the accursed mirror that had crumbled all her hard fought and erected walls.

But she had no idea how to make that happen, she knew she had a lot of gold in her Gringots vault, but they had been banned from it with the loss of the war, she knew it would still be there, the goblins kept neutral always, and they wouldn't allow vaults to be plundered or breached without vault owners, but she had no idea how to get there!

She had studied a lot about long distance apparition, and were quite sure that she would be able to apparate herself and Draco to France and then from there further.

But to do that she would somehow need to break the tracers on herself, get to her Gringotts vault and somehow get them both from out of this arena.

It seemed impossible.

And then her insecurities got the better of her, would Draco leave his family to run away with her?

Would she even be capable of being a mother?

After all she had done, after all that she had become, would she ever be whole enough to function in a relationship, let alone mother children and raise them?

With these thoughts whirling in her head she felt her breathing shortening, and then before she realised what was happening her stomach turned, she had barely jumped up and made it to the water edge before the nausea overcame her and she was throwing up all the contents of her stomach.

She became aware of Draco next to her, he was rubbing her back awkwardly as she heaved, trying to sooth her.

After nothing was remaining in her stomach and the heaving had stopped she finally straightened to look into the worried grey eyes next to her, his arm supportingly around her shoulders.

"You alright Granger? Are you ill?"

She shook her head weakly, she felt tired and weak all of a sudden, and she was very aware that she still felt distinctly nauseous.

"Don't think so, it would be rotten luck to come down now with something wouldn't it."

Her smile was timid, and he helped her back to their tree, supporting her to sit down once more, this time he lowered himself next to her.

"Granger... Everything will be alright. I promise you."

His grey eyes were locked into hers intently, trying to convey some voiceless message, she couldn't understand how he could be so calm, so certain!

She closed her eyes instead and rested her head against his shoulder, taking comfort in his arm around her that held her upright against him.

"I'm sure we are in our last days in this arena Draco... I want you to know that I'm thankful that I was here with you."

He didn't respond, but she felt the shuddering of a deep breath that he had taken, and then his arm tightened, pressing her close to his side, he then dropped a kiss to her head.

Xxx

"Well I guess this is as good a place as any to sleep."

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, glancing around them in the inky darkness of the night, they were under yet another tree that bordered on the river beach.

Draco had already dropped on the ground and was laying on his back starring into the canopy of leaves above them, Hermione was exhausted, her previously broken leg was aching from the walking, and she still felt nauseous, but she didn't want to assume that she would get first sleep turn.

So she quickly took her wand and cast the needed wards around them, and afterwards shakily lowered herself next to Draco, she leaned back against the fallen trunk that was beneath their tree and took deep shuddering breaths.

"How're you feeling Granger?"

The sudden sound of his voice close next to her startled her, her eyes fluttered to see he had come upright and shifted next to her against the trunk to sit upright.

"Honestly? Like I've been eating raw flobberworms or something."

He chuckled affectionately at her and lifted a hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"Still nauseous then? And your leg?"

She shrugged and gave another weak attempt at an smile, slightly shifting her aching leg.

"It's sore, but that is to be expected I believe. And yes, still nauseous."

He frowned and then turned to his sack to remove a water container and a couple of bars, he handed her one.

"Eat and then sleep. I'll take first watch."

She wanted to say that she didn't think she could eat anything, but knew she needed her strengths for the next two days or so, so she nibbled only about half of the bar, then she shimmied down to lay on her side on the soft sand next to him.

"Night Draco. And thanks."

She smiled at him as he glanced down at her, he gave his Malfoy smirk and then clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back confidently.

"Remember this Granger. Next time you take care of me."

She only chuckled softly, then she rested her hand on his thigh, her eyes immediately dropped close and within minutes Morpheus came to claim her.


	35. Chapter 34

Day 26

"So what do you think it will be Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, Draco was still going on about his patronus, it was mid morning and they had been walking once more since dawn.

Draco had continued to practice the patronus while they walk, it was still only in shield form, but Hermione saw how it strengthened with each cast; she wouldn't be surprised if he cast a corporeal one within the next day or two if he could continue practising like he has done the last couple of days.

"Probably a snake Draco. You know, just as sneaky as you."

She laughed at her own observation, then saw his satisfied smirk, obviously he would feel honoured if his patronus were to be a snake, yet looking at him she somehow didn't get the impression of a snake.

He was a lot more noble and braver, she felt his patronus would be something that symbolised something more noble, something stronger.

But she smiled to herself and kept her thoughts private, let him bask in the thought of having a patronus that symbolised his Hogwarts House, and be surprised when it turns out to be something even better.

"How far do you think it is still?"

Her voice sounded out of breath, she still felt tired, and she woke up with that same nausea, but she wasn't throwing up or anything, after thinking about it, she decided it was stress of the unknown and what lay ahead of them.

"We should be there by noon I think Granger."

Sighing she wearily trudged ahead, after a while Draco fell into step once more next to her, she kept glancing at him sideways, memorising his features, he had truly become a man that any woman could be proud of.

He was loyal and caring, but then again, the Malfoy's had been many things, but family had always been their number one priority, so loyalty had always been there, just shrouded in all the bigotry and prejudices, so you couldn't always see the better attributes.

But now, the prejudice had somehow been stripped off from him, as well as the bigotry, now remained the loyal and caring man, albeit still cocky and obnoxious, but that was just part of the parcel, and it actually just made him a more fun and interesting wizard.

"Granger... You're staring at me."

She flushed scarlet and immediately returned her gaze forward once more, she can't believe he had actually caught her studying him.

"Shove it Malfoy."

The mumble was barely audible, but Draco heard it and his laughter rolled out of him in a rich baritone, she had never realised how his voice has changed from the boy she knew at school, he was a definite man now.

"Like what you see Granger?"

His smirk was fixed now, and he was now the one looking at her expectantly, rolling her eyes once more she decided to be her brave and honest Gryffindor of old self.

"In truth Malfoy, yes. I like very much what I see. I've been liking it for some time now."

It was her turn to grin at his now flabbergasted face, he had not expected this, he had completely gotten used to the secretive and full of self denial Hermione of late, to say he was speechless was at this point of time a moot point.

He leaned in close to her grinning face and whispered into her ear, they had stopped somewhere in their exchange, he didn't want the microphones to pick up what he was saying.

"Granger... When this is over, when everything is finished, I'm taking you away, just you and me. A vacation far from here."

She smiled at him, then leaned forward to rest her forehead against his shoulder, she interpreted his remark as wishful speaking, pretend plans to make themselves feel better.

"Yes, take me far away. We can travel a bit, just us. No Voldemort, no death eaters. We can go to some islands, exotic sun and waters... South America... Rio de Janeiro, the carnival there...we can dance under the moonlight, get drunk with the party goers... Attend a masquerade ball and find each other all over again between the masked masses..."

Her voice trailed off and her eyes took on a far off wistful look as she lifted her head from his shoulder, it was obvious she had been transported in her mind to those places she mentioned.

Draco smiled at her, then lifted his hand to trace a knuckle down her cheek, leaning in he pressed his lips to her forehead in a tender kiss.

"Yes, wherever you want to go. You can teach me muggle and I'll show you how a Malfoy loves the woman he chooses to be his lady."

She pulled away from him and smiled once more in that wistful manner, then she locked her arm through his and turned them to once more continue their walk to the castle, this time around arm in arm and with thoughts full of dreams of places and a life that could never be.

Xxx

"Well Granger, we need to decide what we want to do. It's already dark."

They were sitting on their bums beneath the tree line edge, looking out over the castle in front of them. They had already been there for hours now, throwing ideas back and forth and yet not deciding on any of them.

They knew one thing, there were no wards in place, as if the occupants knew that it would be useless against them, and probably also just wanted this to end and get it over with.

"We are still tired. Maybe we should sleep and then enter pre dawn while they will still be in morning slumber... "

her voice trailed of in thought, they needed sleep, her leg was still aching and she had thrown up once more earlier that day, her nerves were shot in all truthfulness.

"Alright, I agree. We need rest, especially you. Granger..."

She heard the question in his voice and turned her head to look enquiringly at him.

"Are you... Up to this? I mean I know your leg hurts, and that you've got some bug or something...?"

She nodded resignedly, she knew this had to be done, they couldn't prolong any longer, and she couldn't figure out how to escape with Draco, all her thoughts, all her ideas kept hitting the dead end of how to get them both out here and how to remove the trace on her.

Which meant she was back to her original plan, get Draco out, which meant it didn't matter if she died being sick and in pain.

"I'm fine Draco."

Xxx

"Granger... You need to wake up..."

It was the urgency of the whisper that penetrated the fog of sleep, Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see darkness around her, she saw the urgent face of Draco hovering over her, but as she made to sit up he pressed her down, glancing around them nervously.

Hermione felt deja vu with this exact moment replaying in her mind in a different night and incident, shaking her thoughts free she glanced around them, her mouth dropping open at the realisation of the dark cloaked like creatures surrounding them.

There were at least ten to twenty of them!

This time they apparently didn't care that their victims weren't asleep, they were more bold now.

As she struggled upright she she saw Draco brandishing his wand and jumping upright, she was still on her way to her feet when she heard his "Expecto Patronum!" Being yelled loud and clear, and to her utter amazement a fully corporeal patronus jumped from his wand.

But that wasn't what amazed her, what amazed her was the form of his patronus, for the creature that swam happily in front of them and pushing the Lethifold back, were nothing other than a playful otter, exactly like her patronus.

Without waiting a moment they both ran after the otter, as it cleared the way ahead for them into the castle, they barged over the wooden bridge, not caring that the noise would wake the other two inside the castle.

They just knew that almost twenty Lethifold were behind them, with every intention of killing them and then consuming them, and the one thought prevalent was that they would be safe inside the castle, and so they burst into the tower door, slamming the door behind them and leaning heavily against the closed door.

They were breathing heavily, their throats dry and parched, Hermione realised they were without their rucksacks, but knew that didn't matter anymore, they had their blades on their belts and their wands in their hands, it was all that they needed in this final show down.

"An otter! A bloody playful otter? What the fuck is that all about?"

Hermione giggled at his highly annoyed exclamation, then she rolled her head against the door to the side to look at him, a very gentle smile on her face, for anyone seeing that smile they would realise it was a loving smile.

"Snape's patronus was a doe.."

She remembered the memories she saw in the pensieve, she had went to view them herself when Harry had went into the forest, intent on finding out why Harry had decided to go to Voldemort alone.

"And pray why should that make me feel better?"

He sounded completely put out, but were looking at her, taking in the smile she still had in awe.

"He loved Harry's mother, Lily, from school right up till his own death. That's why he was loyal to Dumpledore, why he agreed to spy. For Lily, for his love of her. Her patronus was a doe."

She didn't care that the whole wizarding world heard it, most of it had come out anyway after the final battle, Snape was publicly disgraced after his death by Voldemort, but to her he was a hero now, and she felt a tremor of respect upon telling that small and perfectly beautiful truth about him.

She saw the comprehension dawn on Draco's pale features, his eyes sparkling as they rested on her, if she had ever wondered about the depth of his professed love for her, she now did not, somehow she felt released, as if this beautiful and pure proof of his love for her, had somehow set her free, free of the chains that had held her captive, she knew now that she won't die for him because he had a family to return to.

She would die for him because he loved her in the purest form there is, she would die for him because she could give her gratitude for his love in that way, because to be loved in such a pure form was a gift that so few received, and she was so thankful, so enamoured with that gift, she would do anything to preserve it, to preserve him.

After looking into each other's eyes for the longest time, they suddenly felt the doorknob rattling, and then the door was being pushed open, sliding them as if their weight against the door was nothing but feather light.

They gasped and then knew, the show down would be now, because the Lethifold could now enter the castle, they game makers had forced their hands officially.

Then without another thought, they both ran inside, since they knew that, that tower steps were blocked with the collapsed wall and its subsequent rubble.


	36. Chapter 35

Day 27

 _"Bring on the fire and bring on the storm_

 _We'll still be here when it's all said and done_

 _Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls_

 _We'll still be standing invincible_

 _Invincible_

 _Thunder in my chest,_

 _Adrenaline in my veins_

 _You better bring your best,_

 _If you wanna play my game_

 _You want a war,_

 _You don't know what you're asking for"_

 _Song: Invincible - Ruelle_

 _(Yeah I love Ruelle lol)_

Hermione and Draco burst through the door that led into the main room, they didn't even think to stop or look or nothing; they were running as fast as they could.

Hermione realised vaguely that Montague and Travers had appeared on top of the main staircase, they seemed shocked for a moment to see the duo running across the floor, but recovered immediately judging by the hexes she heard flying over their heads.

She stopped for a second to shoot her own hex at the now descending Montague and Travers, but she missed both of them with their rapid run down the stairway, everything was happening so quick and Hermione just knew she couldn't engage them now, she saw the cloaked creatures filling into the room in her peripheral vision; just as she was about to send a last hex she felt a hand grab hers and tugging her to the tower they were running to.

"Common Granger! Leave them!"

She quickly turned and allowed him to drag her to the door that led Into the opposite tower, just as they entered she heard the panicked screams of the other two; they had obviously realised why Hermione and Draco had been in such a mad dash.

Within another few seconds she heard the distinct footfalls of the other two who had obviously also ran to the same tower and was now also running up as Hermione and Draco were doing.

They burst through the wooden door and almost stumbled out onto the solid roof slab, Hermione glanced around and they immediately assumed their back to back positions, wands held out and ready, they kept swivelling around in that position, trying to keep eyes all around, after a minute Montague and Travers also burst onto the roof.

They took one look and then promptly jogged over to Hermione and Draco who held their wands up threateningly, but was completely caught by surprise when both dodged behind Draco and Hermione and huddled as if hiding behind the duo!

But they didn't have a chance to take this in, for at that moment the Lethifold were pouring through the door, floating over to the four, Draco looked to where the horizon was lightening up with the pale gold of dawn, then whispered frantically to her.

"We must hold them off with our patronuses, dawn is almost here, they will not remain in the sunlight!"

Nodding she immediately dragged up the first happy memory she could get and muttered the incantation, but she was met with a feeble shield that immediately died out!

Next to her she heard Draco's yell and his otter swam once more happily, nipping and diving at the Lethifold, she screamed in frustration at her failed patronus, then wracked her brain, obviously the trusted school memories weren't enough, suddenly the image of the family that she saw in the mirror of Erised popped into her mind, she let it envelope her, and concentrated on that wish, that longing, and the pure happiness she felt with the dream of having that family, and then she once more, without hesitation, yelled out the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Pure relief washed through her, her own otter appeared and joined its double in nipping almost playfully at the obviously enraged Lethifold, hers had joined just in time she realised suddenly.

For Draco's otter couldn't keep them all back, but now that there were two, it seemed almost too easy, the two otters blocked every attempt by the dark creatures to approach the four tributes.

But Hermione felt herself weakening, the patronus was draining heavily on her magical core, a quick glance to her side showed her that Draco was also feeling the drain, perspiration was dampening his forehead, the beads glistening in the golden dawn light that were slowly washing over them.

And then she saw the sun breaking over the horizon, and as if on an unspoken accord, the Lethifold instantly returned back into the tower door, the two otters happily following them.

Draco and Hermione immediately swivelled around, their wands pointing at the other two wizards who had stood up already and had their own wand drawn simultaneously.

"Here we are once more... I'm thinking they want us to finish it, I'm sure if we don't they will send the next quarters creatures..."

Montague sneered as he spoke, but Hermione knew he was right, one way or another, this had to end, and it had to end this very morning.

"This will be easy Montague, you showed your cowardice by cowering behind us just now. And a coward will not win here."

Draco's voice sounded arrogant, yet it also sounded completely sure of himself, Hermione felt almost at ease with his usual arrogant voice, it made her feel like he was Draco Malfoy from school, and the confidence made her feel like he was also Draco Malfoy the man she got to know in the game.

Both parts of him together to form a very strong and safe, safe for her anyway, wizard.

She knew she wouldn't want him any other way.

"Well then... Let's stop talking and start showing, been meaning kill this mudblood since before the games started!"

And before anyone could retort further, Montague pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled the killing curse, she felt herself being shoved to the side, and knew Draco had just saved her life, as she was falling down she aimed her wand towards Travers, who had lifted to cast on Draco who was now involved in a full on duel with Montague.

As she landed on the ground she shot a stinging hex towards Travers, stopping him just in time from casting on Draco's back, he swivelled towards her, she rolled into a crouch and in the process missed the hex he had send her way, she shot the disarming spell as she jumped upright, but he successfully blocked it.

Not wasting a second she followed with a quick succession of various spells and hexes, so quick he didn't have any time to send any her way, he could only block them, but it did what she wanted, because he finally backed up against the wall, right between two floo fireplaces.

Travers realised she had just successfully cornered him and his eyes rounded in obvious shock, Hermione was driven by only one need, make sure she killed both as not to have Draco's hands have blood on them.

Travers cowered as the witch stalked closer, at that moment he was afraid, she looked positively frightening, in fact, she looked evil.

Her wild curls had escaped mostly from the knot on her head, they were standing in all directions, her mouth was pressed in a grim hard line, but it was her eyes that made him gulp.

For her brown eyes were almost black, hard and cold black, but they were sparkling, as if lighted by some dark force, he knew at that moment that he would not be the one that will walk away from this duel, so he resigned himself to his fate and closed his eyes to wait for the killing curse.

Hermione knew what she had to do, and this time she didn't falter, she didn't even try to talk the person out of it, to give him a chance to run and let her be, she knew the game makers would not let her.

And as she watched the fear in his eyes, she lifted her wand to his chest, and then as she saw the acceptance enter his eyes, she took a breath and opened her mouth to say the needed incantation, his eyes closed in waiting and then the words were whispered.

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light connected to his heart, and the pitiful wizard crumbled to the floor, his eyes still closed, sparing her the added nightmare of more lifeless eyes.

The sounds from around her penetrated her mind once more, turning she saw Draco still battling it out with Montague, they seemed to be pretty evenly matched, Hermione still stood by her decision, that Draco be spared killing anyone; except her if needed be. So she decided to circle the pair, and do the cowardly thing of killing Montague from the back, she didn't really care how it was to be done, she had proven her skill and bravery more than enough by this time, her eyes narrowed as she slowly edged around the wall, as not to alert Montague of her presence.

But as fate would have it, Montague decided to taunt Draco, which in turn caused him to be consumed with anger.

Which made sure in turn that no one left this arena alive without blood on their hands.

"Common blood traitor! You are weak! Must be the mudblood's influence... How does fucking a mudblood feel? Dirty?"

His sneering laugh rang out, Hermione froze, knowing the look that entered Draco's eyes, a look she had seen in him countless times at school, and quite a few times in the arena, that fiercely protective look, followed by fierce anger and determination.

Her jaw dropped when she took in the unfolding sequence of events, Draco started casting furiously, like Hermione had done against Travers, but Montague was better than Travers and he held his own better, but Draco kept moving forward, and then within a few feet from Montague, he pulled out his sword without losing a beat with casting from his wand.

It happened almost in slow motion as Hermione watched, he lifted the sword and closed the distance in two long strides, now only blocking the frantic spells from Montague, not casting himself anymore.

And then he lifted the sword with one hand and, while still blocking the curses from Montague, he drove the sword right through his stomach!

The words for the next curse died on Montague's lips, his eyes widened in surprise, then his wand clattered to the stone slab, before his knees bucked and he dropped down onto them, then still with that look of utter surprise, he fell backwards to land on his bum and sag against the wall that was immediately behind him.

Draco stepped forward, then grabbed the sword and pulled it from him, standing over him he lifted the sword to drive it into him one last time, which would be the needed killing stab.

"I told you. Call her mudblood again, and I will kill you."

Then he stabbed the sword down through his chest, a gurgling sound came from Montague, followed by blood bubbling from his nostrils, and then his breathing stopped and his eyes glazed, his head dropped to his chest as life completely left him.

Hermione walked towards Draco, her hand gently resting on his shoulder, he was looking down at the dead body of Montague, his breathing harsh and shuddering.

"Draco..."

The gentle whisper reached his ears, and she felt him taking a deep breath and then straightened his shoulders before turning around to face her, his eyes were wide and shocked, she knew how he was feeling, taking a life was not normal.

"It's okay Draco... It's over now."

He stepped toward her almost blindly, and then suddenly he embraced her, pulling her body tight into his, his head buried in her neck, she held him back, stroking his back soothingly, she felt him trembling and knew he was in shock.

"Shhh... I'm here Draco... "

her words of comfort seemed to push through, for his trembling started to subside, but she kept crooning into his ear, not stopping till his body had stilled and he lifted his head to look down into her eyes.

She felt his arms loosening but before she could step back he had lifted his hands to cup her face between them, searching her eyes he dropped his head and kissed her, the kiss was slow, not romantic, but more of desperate, seeking consolation and acceptance; understanding. She realised he was trying to get himself to feel that it was real, that she was still there, that she didn't hate him.

Hermione kissed him back.

She made sure she put every ounce of emotion into her response, telling him without words that it was alright, that she was there, and that she still thought he was the best thing to have happened to her ever.

After what felt like a lifetime they finally stepped apart, then hand in hand walked to the centre of the roof, there they faced each other, searching the others face.

"What now..."

Her voice trailed off, he seemed to be waiting for something, but she realised this was the moment that she had been preparing for, so dropping his hand she stepped back, then she held out her hand and dropped her wand, it clattered to the ground, the sound echoing around them.

"Draco... You have to kill me now. Or if you can't, which I would prefer, then I'll kill myself."

Her question was frank, and completely serious, which was why he gasped in shock and looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted three heads.

"No Granger! You will walk out of here alive!"

He almost shouted at her vehemently, then once more looked expectantly around him, he was waiting for something, she thought he was waiting for them to declare them joint winners maybe?

But Hermione knew they would not, Voldemort would never let himself be manipulated, they would rather kill both remaining tributes than have two winners.

"Draco... It's the only way." She then bend down and picked up her wand, she hoped that she could Avada herself, it would be the preferred method, otherwise she had to go the painful messy route of using a knife.

He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders forcibly, almost shaking her in his frustrations.

"No Granger! Don't you understand? All of this was so that you could live! It had always been about you! Everything I did was so that you would live!"

Hermione smiled ruefully, she could see the pain in his eyes, she knew his heart was breaking, but she also knew that the love he had inside of him was pure, and that she didn't deserve it, she haven't been pure for so long, no, she had to be the one that die.

She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek gently, locking her now once more warm brown eyes to his grey eyes.

"Draco... You were my beacon of light, you kept me alive so long, you are so much purer than I am now. From the moment we entered the Capitol, everything I did, was for the sole reason that you would be the one winning here today. I'm finally repaying my debt to you, this time I'm keeping you alive."

She stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, then pulled back to smile comfortingly into his eyes.

But he was shaking his head in denial, and before she realised what he was doing he had grabbed her wand and stepped away from her.

"No. I will not let you kill your self. They will have to kill us both then"

The words had hardly left his lips or suddenly a few of the floo fireplaces roared to life with green flames.

Both looked shocked as a handful of robed and masked Death Eaters stepped out, Hermione and Draco instinctively stepped against each other, back to back, she felt him pressing her wand back into her hand, and then both of them lifted their wands and watched as the five Death Eaters surrounded them.

A few menacing chuckles sounded from them, but finally a cold almost raspy voice spoke up, Hermione couldn't recognise the voice even if she tried.

"You will either fight each other, or we will fight you, till the first one falls. Whoever it may be."


	37. Chapter 36

Day 27 Cont.

 _"Oh, you can't hear me cry_

 _See my dreams all die_

 _From where you're standing_

 _On your own._

 _It's so quiet here_

 _And I feel so cold_

 _This house no longer_

 _Feels like home."_

 _Song: So Cold - Ben Cocks_

The duo stood frozen, blood was rushing up into Hermione's ears, pounding so loud that it drowned out all other sounds, she slowly turned to face Draco, and he gasped at the pure emotion reflected in her brown orbs at that moment.

He stepped back hesitantly, shaking his head in confounded denial, he knew she was sticking by her choice, she would die.

"Draco... Please..."

The whisper left her lips, but he just continued to shake his head, his grey eyes wide with denial, he just opened his lips to refuse when suddenly the floo fireplaces roared to life once more.

Hermione saw a look of abject relief flooding Draco's face, her brow furrowed in confusion while she swivelled her head to look between two Death Eaters to see who the new visitors were.

A audible gasp of shocked surprise sounded from Hermione at the unfolding vision, for figures in white robes and hooded white cloaks with red and yellow masks had stepped from the fireplaces, the masks gave her the distinct impression of Phoenixes, as if the inspiration for the designs.

There were at least six of them, the death eaters immediately dispersed to face down the newcomers, they stood facing each other for what seemed an eternity, Hermione started when she felt a firm hand clasping her upper arm.

Looking to Draco in surprise she saw the resolutive expression on his face, he proceeded to tug her to follow him quickly, as they sprinted around the death eaters to join the white robed figures the spell of stunned silence was broken.

All hell broke loose.

Spells started to fly between white and black; Draco had pushed her behind him and started firing spells to the death eaters as well, Hermione was still shocked to incomprehension, but when a spell flew past Draco's protego and almost hit her, she got pulled from the daze she was in.

Brandishing her wand she stepped next to Draco and started battling side by side, as they blocked and cast they started inching nearer to the white robed figures, Hermione somehow knew that they were the ones that they needed to get to.

"Granger whatever happens make sure you leave with them!"

Draco's yell reached her over the noise of the ruckus from the battle they were in, she darted a quick glance to her side to see his face, he was looking forward, all his concentration on his opponent, sweat was beading on his forehead, and she knew it would be on hers as well, she didn't answer, there was no need to; so instead she returned her attention full force back to her own opponent.

It happened so quick she had no time to react defensively, one of the death eaters had unnoticeably circled behind them, as Hermione casted an unforgivable towards her enemy, she didn't have qualms now to shoot the killing curse on these dark individuals, and felt a sick satisfaction when it landed solidly on his chest, the mysterious masked man dropped dead instantly; suddenly ropes wounded around her.

She heard Draco yelling in anger and saw him lunging towards the culprit that had in the meantime stepped up to her and pressed his wand into her neck.

He deftly side stepped them both and Draco ended up grasping only air, the battle immediately ceased at that moment and everyone turned towards them.

The death eater holding her hostage then grabbed her wand from her clasped hand, and threw it to the side where it clattered.

"If you do not drop your wands, I will kill this mudblood immediately."

His voice rasped next to her ear, but loud enough for everyone present to hear, Hermione narrowed her eyes and yelled before anyone could respond.

"Take Draco and go! Now!"

The White robed wizards shuffled uncertainly, but didn't drop their wands, then she heard Draco speaking up somewhere to the side out of her sphere of vision.

"We will not leave without you Hermione."

His voice was steady, not an ounce of uncertainty, Hermione felt her heart flutter at his use of her first name, it sounded so familiar somehow, as if he was meant to say her name always.

"You're in no position to bargain. Obviously the mudblood is important to you, so we have the upper hand. Now, surrender."

The wand pressed harder into her neck, forcing her head to tilt a bit to try and lessen the pressure, one of the White robed figures nodded very slightly towards Hermione's right, it was so slight as not to be noticeable if you didn't look directly at the figure; she realised the figure had nodded from where she had heard Draco's voice.

They were going to do something, she knew it, and she better do her part to help, the thought had barely formed or the White figures started shooting simultaneous spells at the remaining death eaters, there were only four now, one which were holding her, thanks to her killing one of them.

As the spells flew to the other three Hermione realised it was the diversion, and felt Draco's own spell connecting to the death eater holding her, she didn't know what he cast on him, but his body started convulsing, Hermione took the chance and twisted from his now weakened gasp, she dived and rolled over to her wand where she quickly grabbed it and jumped out of the crouch she had came to rest in.

Draco was busy duelling the death eater that had held her hostage a few seconds earlier, and most of the White figures were battling the other three black figures, as Hermione decided where to join in one of the White figures jogged over to her.

The figure grabbed her arm that held her wand and brought it up to to chest level where her arm was turned to be wrist up, Hermione went to pull her arm out of the persons grasp but said person only tightened the hold, then a familiar voice sounded, but she couldn't place the voice.

"Hold still! I need to remove your trace."

The words had barely reached her or the figure pressed his wand into her wrist and started muttering, she felt her whole body starting to tremble, then the tremble went into her wand where even her wand vibrated, just as she wanted to collapse with the increased trembling which almost became convulsions, it disappeared.

The person released her arm then, and quickly turned to block a wayward spell that had almost hit Hermione while she was recovering from what just happened.

"Hermione make your way to the floo! We must retreat now!"

The figure whispered urgently to her, before he went off to once more partake in the still raging duels, clearing her head Hermione turned to help Draco once more, she knew one thing, and that was that she will go nowhere without him.

She joined Draco and together they duelled the death eater, Draco refrained from using unforgivable's, which made her realise how infective it it really was, because he would just discard it and resume battling once more.

A glance towards the other grouping showed two death eaters stunned and tied up, and as she watched the third also couldn't block the stun quick enough and ended up bound with the other three.

The White figures ran to help incapacitate the remaining death eater, which was quick since he was effectively one against eight.

"Hurry! They will send more!"

The voice also sounded familiar but Hermione couldn't dwell on it, they ran to the floo's on the one wall, where a pouch was hastily passed around for everyone to take some powder, two of the figures had just floo'd off already quickly followed by two more.

One of the two remaining figures were just about to tell them where to floo to, when the fireplace next to them roared green, two figures stepped out and immediately rushed to grab Hermione, who was closest.

"No!"

The scream broke out of Draco frantically, and Hermione saw with horror as Draco dived towards her, it happened so fast that she couldn't react fast enough, she had barely turned to raise her wand at the death eaters who were only inches away from grabbing her when she fell backwards.

Arms caught her before she hit the ground and with absolute terror she saw the two black cloaked figures grabbing Draco and pulling him back.

Hermione instantly started to struggle against the restraining arms, desperately trying to get to Draco; somehow to free him from the captors who where now shooting hasty spells with their free arms towards Hermione and the two remaining White figures.

"Let go of me! Draco! No! Let go of me!"

She struggled frantically and felt her elbow connecting solidly against one of her restrainers, the grunt told her it hurt, but she continued to struggle and scream.

"Go! Take Hermione and go!"

Draco's voice registered somewhere in her mind, but she couldn't accept it, she couldn't leave without him!

He was the sole reason she did what she did in these games!

She aimed a kick backwards and felt satisfaction with the release of one pair of arms, her struggling renewed, they almost had Draco into one of the floo's she had to save him!

Suddenly as she still screamed obscenities at her restrainers in between of yelling frantically to Draco, she vaguely realised a lot of floo's flaming green with black figures appearing out of them.

"Stun her! Stun her and let's go!"

The voice came from the one still holding her, it was a females voice, she knew what was coming and frantically tried to escape once more.

"No! We can't leave him! Please I can't leave him-"

She was cut off as a red light flashed next to her, and she felt instantly how her body slumped and blackness overcome her.

And the last thing she saw was Draco's face as they floo'd away with him, the look of relief as his eyes connected with hers along with the look of resignation, and then the blackness won and she was aware no more.


	38. Chapter 37

Awakening

 _She was running through the jungle, the sword slashing in front of her, cutting through the underbrush, her breathing was rushed, the only thought running through her mind;_

 _Save Draco._

 _Hermione heard the falling footfalls behind her, she daren't look back, she knew it were all the creatures of the arena chasing her, led by the black cloaked and masked Death Eaters._

 _They were closing in on her, she felt it, the fear pounding through her body, like it were something physical, she was aware of it clawing at her stomach, scratching beneath her skin; intensifying as her pursuers closed in._

 _With a spurt of adrenaline she surged forward faster, she was running now, the jungle had cleared into a field of knee high brown and dead grass, scratching at her now bare legs._

 _It was night, no stars, only a bright full moon, she heard the howling of a werewolf, oh Merlin no..._

 _Her feet were bare and she felt the dry grass and small rocks and pebbles cutting into her soles, bitting back the grunts of pain she just ran faster._

 _She saw the pale man in the distance, Draco!_

 _With renewed energy she surged, her hands that were now also sword less reaching out in front of her, trying to reach out to Draco._

 _But before she could reach him arms encircled her from behind and dragged her back, she watched in horror as more death eaters came and dragged Draco away, his eyes locked on hers_

 _"It's alright Hermione... Be safe."_

 _She heard his words as if they were whispered right into her ear, instead of spoken from across the field, the whisper a caress across her cheek._

 _Then pain shot through her chest as she watched in horror as the death eaters held him and a werewolf approached them, the object of its gaze, Draco._

 _"No! Draco!"_

 _Hermione struggled futilely against her captors, and shrank when the cold mirthless laugh sounded from behind her, her captors were enjoying the scene._

 _And as if in slow motion she watched as Draco's captors pushed him towards the werewolf, and before her eyes she watched as the wolf pounced._

 _"No!"_

Hermione's eyes shot open, the cry dying on her lips, she had yelled out loud.

Her breathing was frantic and she pushed herself up in the bed aggressively, her head swivelling around, she was in some unknown bedroom, albeit a very luxurious room, but her heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she couldn't register anything, she anticipated danger, after all she hadn't been safe in a decade.

Hermione saw her wand on the bedside table and instantly grabbed it up, just then the heavy carved wooden door was opened, Hermione instantly pointed her wand; staring wide eyed at the woman who now stood in the door.

"Profes- Professor McGonagall?"

She stuttered in pure shock, Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt had disappeared about a year after the final battle, no one knew to where, not even how.

The elder woman smiled at her gently and then swiftly walked across the room to sit on the edge of the bed, still smiling softly, then she reached out and took Hermione's wand from her now limp fingers, placing it back on the bedside table.

Her head was reeling, she felt exhausted and tired, and she couldn't determine if it was due to shock at seeing her old professor of exhaustion due to the trials of the arena.

"Hello Miss Granger... I'm so glad you're awake..."

Her voice trailed off, as if uncertain how to speak to Hermione, as if she did not know what to say at all.

"Where am I? What happened? Draco... Where is Draco?"

Her voice pitched in panic, almost screeching at the older witch, she grabbed handfuls of her robe in urgent anxiety, not noticing that McGonagall had paled significantly, she clasped Hermione's hands and gently removed them from her robes.

"Miss Granger, everything will be explained to you tomorrow, you need to rest some more, you've been sleeping since your rescue this morning, but the potions we gave you will force your body to sleep some more. Don't worry, it's only strengthening and nutritional potions..."

Hermione glared at her, she wasn't getting any answers!

"Draco?"

She croaked his name, fear lacing her heart, please let him be safe, please Circe.

McGonagall shifted slightly then stood up to look down on Hermione, her face unreadable.

"Draco... He's alive Miss Granger."

Hermione fell back into the pillows, a very audible sigh of relief sounding from her lips, she interpreted her statement as that Draco was safe and here, her mind too fuzzy to notice the play of words.

"Thank you Professor... He's all that is important."

She smiled almost happily up at the older witch, who had nervously glanced towards the door, then steeling herself she gave a consoling smile towards Hermione.

"I'm not a professor anymore miss Granger, call me Minerva please. Rest now, you'll be fine by morning, then we will talk."

Without waiting for a response she then turned and walked towards the door, gently closing it behind her, Hermione glanced once more around.

The room was big, with dark highly polished dark wooden floors, the walls were of the same wood but panelled, a lush dark green rug was in front of the massive carved white marble fireplace, with two white and dark green embroidered armchairs, the legs were also wood with clawed feet.

A fire was blazing warmly in the fireplace, which happened to also be the only current source of light, her gaze moved to the Windows, they were wide and seemingly almost floor to ceiling, but they were currently not visible due to the heavy dark green velvet brocaded curtains being drawn, effectively stopping any possible light from outside to shine in.

The bed was dark polished wood, a massive four poster bed, with dark green and white curtains, in the same design as the two chairs, the bedding was also of the same design, the sheets and pillows just dark green.

She saw two wooden doors against the wall beside the bed, she guessed one must lead to a bathroom, next to the doors where a vanity table with a chair in the same wood as the rest of the furnishings, it's mirrors were big and elaborate.

Then her eyes landed on the bedside table, where moments earlier only a bedside lamp and her wand had been, there now was a tray laden with food.

Her stomach growled and without thought she sat up and settled the tray on her lap, her mouth watered at the light meal, it was some stir fry on rice, simple yet fit for a queen if you'd only eaten bars for almost a month.

Hermione ate quickly, but she felt that same dizziness of earlier overtaking her slowly, so after finishing the food she drank the pumpkin juice and replaced the tray to only fall back in exhaustion.

Her thoughts drifted back to that dream, the dream scared her, it showcased her biggest fear of this time, that Draco would die.

Her stomach clenched and her heart skipped a beat, suddenly the memories of that morning rushed into her mind.

She saw Draco being dragged away, she saw how she kicked and screamed to be let go so as to save him, how they didn't release her, but instead only continued to drag her backwards to the floo.

Hermione felt her heart rate increasing drastically with each passing memory, her chest rising and falling rapidly, then a pain washed over her, piercing through her chest, exactly as it had happened that morning when it all happened, and at that moment, Hermione Granger knew what true heartbreak felt like.

She knew that her heart had broken that morning.

She closed her eyes and counted, it felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack, her throat constricted and she couldn't breath, her chest pained and tears were stinging her eyes, she sat upright while her hands started to clench and unclench only to clench once more the quilt that covered the bedding.

Her body started to shudder with held in sobs, her breathing catching as she realised she was losing it, darkness pulling her in.

But it was the darkness of her own mind, it's talons digging in and dragging her down, it took every ounce of her strength to latch on to the thought that McGonagall had said he was alive... He is safe.

Slowly her breathing settled and her mind refocused, her hands were still clenching the quilt, but after continuing her counting she could finally lay back down and stare up at the canopy of the bed.

She eventually felt just empty, and so she turned on her side under the covers and pulled her knees up, holding them as she closed her eyes in the foetal position.

Counting her breaths rhythmically her mind closed off eventually, blackness washing over her in blessed relief as her mind once more succumbed to the arms of Morpheus.


	39. Chapter 38

Realisation

It was her churning stomach that drove the fog of sleep from Hermione's mind, her eyes popped open when she felt another lurch, throwing back the covers she jumped out of the bed and hastily went to the first door.

Pulling it open she almost groaned in frustration that it wasn't a bathroom, instead a walk in closet, she couldn't ponder it though because her mouth was getting that telltale watering of impending sickness, so she dashed out once more and flung open the next door, relief flooding her at the big bathroom in front her, but once more not noting anything; she just dashed to the toilet.

She had barely reached the toilet before she were hurling the contents of her stomach once more, it seemed she was sick for days now, Hermione felt weak and clammy, she was sitting on the cold tiles, her head hanging over the toilet, there was nothing left to throw up anymore, yet the heaving didn't stop, it was also the position she was in when McGonagall once more entered her rooms.

"Oh my dear girl... "

her voice sounded so sympathetic, but Hermione didn't have enough strength to lift her head even to look at the older witch, suddenly soft yet firm hands had grasped her arm and went to pull her up.

But Hermione flinched violently at the touch, she didn't trust anyone at the current point of time, yet she didn't let go of Hermione, instead firming her grip and pulling her up to stand weakly.

"Come on Miss Granger... Let me assist you, I've got some potions that will help with your condition."

Hermione's brow furrowed, it sounded like the witch knew what was wrong with her, she found herself hoping that it wasn't some delayed poison or something from the arena.

Hermione was surprised to see another familiar figure waiting in the bedroom, the auror of old, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He smiled warily at her as McGonagall assisted her back into the bed, then without saying anything she produced a potion from her robes and unstoppered it, Hermione gulped it back and almost instantly felt her stomach settling.

Kingsley had walked to sit on the edge of her bed next to McGonagall, both were eyeing her with careful trepidation.

"Thank you... What's wrong with me?"

Hermione mumbled slightly, she was still trying to process everything, this very luxurious room, Kingsley and McGonagall here, she had already guessed the White robed figures with the obvious Phoenix inspired masks were clearly order of the Phoenix members, the order had obviously survived.

Hermione saw the tensing of both figures, and watched as they glanced covertly at each other, then McGonagall took Hermione's hand in her own and smiled weakly at her.

"My dear girl... Our examinations has revealed that you are with child... I'm so sorry, I cannot even imagine what you must be feeling... Going through..."

Her voice broke off and Hermione watched as her eyes blinked a few times, obviously trying to not give in to tears.

Kingsley was trying to look anywhere but at her, his eyes darting all over the room in obvious discomfort.

But Hermione suddenly felt the crashing down reality, that one night...

One night with Draco, that last night before they entered the games, neither had given contraceptives a thought, after all; she hadn't planned on surviving either way.

Her mind spun in confusion and absolute terror, she couldn't be a mother!

There were so many reasons why she couldn't!

First off, this war, a child didn't have a hope to even live any sort of healthy life in this regime, and secondly, she had already realised she wasn't mother material, she was way too damaged to even try and be a mother, she'd completely fuck up a child's life one way to Sunday!

The other two probably realised she had gone into shock, her pale face and wide eyes alerting them along with her body that had started to violently tremble.

McGonagall placed a tentative hand on her thigh, which were covered with the quilt, her eyes worriedly scanning her.

"Miss Granger... Hermione, it will be alright, we will figure this out."

She tried to placate the young witch, but Hermione knew that she would be the worst mother ever, she needed Draco.

"I-I can't have a child! I'm not fit to have one! Where's Draco? I need him! I must tell him..."

Hermione felt the tears escaping her eyes, rolling down her cheeks unchecked, she sat forward to grab at the sleeve of McGonagall's robes frantically, her eyes swivelling between her and Kingsley.

They didn't respond, only gave each other glances once more, then Kingsley cleared his throat and spoke up for the first time.

"Hermione, I have to inform you..."

He trailed off to once more to give a nervous glance to McGonagall, Hermione eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What is it? Where's Draco? McGonagall said he was alive, so where is he! I demand to see him!"

Her voice raised to higher octaves, the panic obvious in the almost screeching that her exclamation had become, her hands fisted the material of McGonagall's sleeves, but she was looking frantically at Kingsley.

"He is alive as far as we know Hermione... But, he was taken, there was no way to go after them to the Capitol. I'm so sorry-"

Hermione's scream cut him off, she had lurched over the bed to grab his robes lapels, while aggressively shaking him.

"You left him! You left him to die! He was supposed to get out of there! Not me! Why! Why! Why, why why... Why...why..."

Her voice broke and with giant sobs she collapsed onto Kingsley's lap, not caring at that moment, her slight frame was rocking with her sobs, Kingsley seemed at a loss as to what to do so he tentatively patted her back while giving anxious help me glances to Minerva.

After a minute Minerva gingerly helped Hermione to lay back against her pillows, the younger witch's sobs died off, now she was only staring out in front of her blankly, seemingly completely disassociated from the current situation, trapped somewhere else and in her own mind.

Minerva and Kingsley glanced at each other meaningfully, then realising the young witch was not reacting at all they stood and gave heavy sighs.

But before they could turn to move away, her voice sounded, toneless and emotionless.

"Why. Why."

Kingsley looked down at her, she had not shifted, still only staring out blankly in front of her.

"Because Hermione, our mission was you. Since the beginning it was to get you. Draco knew that."

Xxx

It had been more than an hour after they had left, with no further exclamation, just saying they will bring her up to date later when she had strengthened sufficiently and that she had to remain in bed.

It had vaguely registered in her mind that he had called Draco by his first name very comfortably, but she didn't dwell on it, the only thing that was in her mind was that Draco was not there.

He was not safe.

She still sat half upright against the pillows, exactly how they had left her, at some point a tray with food had appeared once more, but she didn't eat any of it.

It still stood on the bedside table untouched and now cold, she had no appetite.

She would have a baby, Draco's baby.

And he didn't even know, most likely he would never know, he wasn't safe... He wasn't safe...

It kept going round and round in her head, and with every second the pain in her chest only deepened.

Her breathing felt constricted as it did the previous night, but she didn't even think on it now, he wasn't safe... He wasn't safe...

She knew she was working herself into another panic attack, but didn't care, how could she?

Draco was captured, they were separated.

And now she was pregnant with his child.

The blood was rushing in her ears once more, her breathing fastening as her mind whirled with the thoughts of a baby, a baby without a father and a damaged mother.

She wasn't ready, she couldn't do this alone!

Hermione didn't even realise that due to her increased blood pressure and oxygen restriction that she was teetering on the edge of losing consciousness but it didn't register in her mind.

She was losing to the dark talons that once again were clawing their way into her mind, sowing it's seeds of darkness while being dragged backwards, her heart rate quickened even more and she was positively heaving now in an attempt to drag oxygen into her lungs.

Finally her mind couldn't handle it anymore, shutting itself off from the extreme heartache and angst that became too much to handle or even process, and so with her last conscious thought she saw Draco's face at that last moment before he disappeared in green flames and she lost consciousness, his eyes on her with obvious relief before resignation settled.

His grey eyes looking into hers, not faltering once.


	40. Chapter 39

**_Family_**

Hermione was in the shower, with warm water coursing down her flesh, soothing irritated skin and aching muscles, it was her third day here, wherever here was.

Her mind floated to the revelations of the previous day, when she had awakened earlier she had immediately felt the constricting of her lungs when the memories flooded her, but this time she had drawn on her hard learned abilities to compartmentalise her emotions, pushing them back to the place of no thought, no emotions.

She had then noticed the tray of the previous morning had disappeared and now a tray bearing what was obviously a dinner was in its place, but it was cold and congealed, obviously hours old.  
She had still not felt any appetite to eat, but she knew she had to, she had now gone a day without eating, yet she could just not summon herself to care.

But she did feel the need for some distraction, so she had went into the bathroom and after puking once more, although it was only mucous since she hadn't ate anything, she had finally undressed and stepped into the shower.

After probably an hour of mostly just standing in the shower with her forehead pressed against the steamed tiles, she finally stepped out, with the towel wrapped around her she made her way into the dressing room, hoping there was something to wear, relief rushed her at the realisation that the shelves were packed with clothes, mostly the older fashion clothes and robes that the wizarding community preferred.  
She dressed in a brown long dress that had a collar and donned black robes over it, then she sighed in relief at a pair of comfortable pink slippers which she instantly put on, she figured there was no need for actual shoes since it seemed that she was mostly confined to this room.

Hermione sat on the bed, once again ignoring the new tray that now bore a typical English breakfast, she was frustrated, being left here and alone wasn't doing her any good, she was used to being alone, but this time it was different.

She were struggling to keep the thoughts at bay of her pregnancy, and worse, of Draco.

Every time her mind settled on Draco that pain would surface, that feeling of absolute and utter heartache, never before had she felt it, not like this, and she couldn't handle it, had no idea how to handle it.  
When she had left Ron after the war, she had suffered what she thought had been heartache, but now she realised, that couldn't hold a inch to what she was experiencing now, not that she didn't love Ron, and not that she hadn't been hurt to leave him, but the intensity was so much more.

She didn't even want to start dwelling on why she was hurting so much, as far as she knew she wasn't in love with him, she had never even thought on it, but now...

Was she in love with Draco Malfoy?

The moment that thought materialised, it was as if some other wall that she had around her crumbled, it seemed like the ferret was crumbling walls since the first day in the Capitol, even now when he wasn't here, he still crumbled walls.  
Suddenly that pain shot through her, and a sound like the wail of an injured animal permeated the room, she realised that the sound came from herself, Hermione clutched her chest as she tried to steady her breathing, tried to push all the thoughts back, put her emotions once more into the compartment of her mind where they couldn't hurt her.

With a creak of the bed she jumped up suddenly, she couldn't stay in here, she just couldn't, she needed answers, she needed diversion!

And so Hermione had to steady herself as a moment of dizziness assailed her, she grimaced at her weakness, then with a resigned look at the tray she grabbed only a slice of toast and started to eat it as she walked to the door.  
The door of her room opened without protest and she stepped out, her eyes taking in her surroundings, she was in a hallway, a fancy wood panelled hallway, reminiscent of old English mansions, frowning she started walking down to the side where she could make out light at the end.

Various portraits lined the hallway, she saw the pale occupants, mostly blonde wizards and witches, they were sneering down at her but didn't say anything, she ignored them and continued her journey, her footfalls silent on the lush thick carpet.

Hermione went down one corridor and then the next, finally she reached a grand staircase leading down and another leading to the next floor, she decided that any answers would most likely be on the ground floor, so she descended.

Hermione reached the bottom, a ways in front of the staircase she saw the wide heavy double doors, flanked by stained glass, obviously the front door, so she turned and took in the rest of the place, a feeling of dreaded familiarity swamped her.

She knew this foyer...

Hermione heard the soft mumbling of voices from one of the doors to her side, with dread she slowly walked to the slightly ajar door, she knew this door.

Just as Hermione reached the door it opened and a blonde woman silently slipped out, closing the door softly behind her, Hermione's heart hammered in her throat as she realised who this regal woman was, even before she turned and saw Hermione.

A gasp left Narcissa Malfoy's mouth when her eyes unexpectedly landed on Hermione, Hermione could barely contain her shock, she was in Malfoy Manor, the as far as she knew, closed up and abandoned one in Wiltshire, now known as District three, and through that door was the Drawing Room, the very room Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her.

And yet the old feeling of fear and blind panic didn't rush over her with the realisation, instead she felt an odd sense of resignation.

The two witches eyed each other carefully for a few seconds, and then Hermione was once more shocked when the older witch's eyes suddenly misted with what she could only surmise as tears, and before she could react Narcissa stepped over and lifted a hand to delicately touch Hermione's cheek, before lo and behold, she embraced her!

"Oh my darling girl... I've been wanting to see you since you arrived... But Minerva and Kingsley... They thought it would upset you."

Narcissa rambled next to Hermione's ear as she continued to hold her tightly, hugging her as if she was some long lost daughter, Hermione was reeling with the shock, but after a few seconds gathered herself and tentatively embraced the older witch as well, why?

She had no idea in Merlin's dirty bedroom why, it just felt right at that moment.

After a minute she finally stepped back, but her one hand dropped to clasp Hermione's hand, and she didn't let go, she smiled weakly at Hermione.

"Uhm... Hello Mrs Malfoy..."

Her voice was unsure, understandably, and she frowned at confusion at the witch in front of her, said witch who were smiling at Hermione blissfully, even with her eyes still shining with unshed tears; then Narcissa lifted the free hand, still not letting go of Hermione's hand with the other, and tentatively lifted that hand and placed it on Hermione's flat stomach, a very timid smile on her face.

Realisation dawned.

Of course everyone in this manor was somehow involved with Minerva and Kingsley, as unlikely as it somehow seemed, meaning that they knew of her pregnancy, and she held no qualms that everyone also had correctly deduced the father.

Hermione didn't feel any anger or irritation at that, in fact, somehow at that moment a small part of her fear about this baby chipped away, she knew that with all their faults, the Malfoy's had been good parents that loved Draco and cared for him, his father was a bit misguided, and yes Draco had been spoiled, resulting in the spoiled brat he was known for, but then again, even good parents couldn't be perfect; and if Narcissa was here, and the order was based in Malfoy Manor, then it would seem the misguided father had eventually realised his error and was now fixing it.

Or attempting to anyway.

Somehow she knew they would be involved grandparents, good grandparents, maybe just maybe, with their help, she could raise this child somehow without screwing it up completely?

"My darling... Thank you... I know you don't feel happy with this, but I'm afraid that we might lose Draco-"

She broke off here to swallow back a sob, Hermione also felt the immediate constricting of her throat and chest at the mention of his name; but Narcissa continued before Hermione could act on anything.

"So the thought of having something of him... A grand child... Well it makes things just a bit more bearable. I promise you, we will help in any way, not just this baby, but you as well. You're family now, and we love and protect family with everything in us."

Hermione felt her eyes stinging, but blinked the tears back, her stiff posture broke and with her slumping shoulders she was the one that now reached and embraced the older woman tightly, her body trembling with the restrained sobbing.

She held on to Narcissa like a little girl seeking comfort from a mother, and Narcissa held her tightly to her chest, which was easy since she was a tall woman and Hermione was relatively a short woman; she rubbed Hermione's back in slow comforting strokes, whispering words of strength and comfort into her hair.

This was how Minerva found the two witches a few minutes later when she left the drawing room to see what had held up Narcissa from her errand, she cleared her throat and watched with hidden amusement as the two witches pulled apart and tried to reassert their formal stiff postures.

"Apologies ladies, Narcissa we were just worried when you didn't return, Hermione I thought that you wouldn't be able to stay cooped up too long."

She smiled placating at the young witch and then held out her arm to show that Hermione could enter, obviously not thinking that it might be difficult for the young witch to enter that specific room, but Narcissa knew it; showcasing that she would indeed care for Hermione as one of her own.  
She instantly took Hermione's hand in hers once more and spoke worriedly to her.

"My darling... You don't have to go in there if it is too hard for you. We can move into another if it would be easier for you?"

Minerva it seemed finally realised what was the issue as realisation dawned on her features, she glanced uncomfortably at Hermione.

"I apologise Hermione, I didn't think there for a moment. I will quickly inform everyone to move to the dining room I think."

She turned around to enter the drawing room again, but Hermione stopped her before she could enter, but she kept her hand firmly in Narcissa's clasp, it was somehow very comforting, and Hermione came to the realisation that she could easily become dependant on her care.

"Wait... McGon- Minerva, it is okay, it's been over ten years, I've come to terms with certain things by now."

She glanced covertly at Narcissa, hoping that she would stay with her, yes the thought of this room didn't bother her as it used to, but she would lie if she didn't admit that she felt a certain apprehension to enter it.  
Luckily it seemed Narcissa understood, for she let go of Hermione's hand only to place her arm firmly over her shoulders, holding her comfortingly close.

"Alright darling. I'll remain with you though."

Relief washed over her and she relaxed into Narcissa's side, Minerva glanced at Hermione worriedly, but nodded in affirmation, and then with a tight smile she spoke and then led the way into the room.

"Well Hermione, I believe we owe you some explanations, so let's get them over with."

And with that Hermione, still held supportingly by Narcissa, followed Minerva into the room beyond the dark wooden doors, her breath caught at all the faces that met her, seated on various armchairs and couches.  
For in front of her were a sea of carefully and guarded smiling faces that she would know from anywhere.

Luna Lovegood with her father, and oddly next to Luna, holding her hand possessively was a wizard that Hermione vaguely recognised as Theo Nott from Hogwarts.  
Then there was Neville Longbottom next to Susan Bones, she saw Lucius Malfoy sitting regally on a couch for three, it was also where Narcissa was leading her.

Her eyes took in the other occupants, she saw Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and a witch that Hermione didn't know, George and Angelina, Ginny sat alone, she seemed unhealthy.  
Her eyes saw Kingsley, and an old witch, which she guessed was Neville's grandmother Augusta, judging from the fox scarf and hideous hat, she was once more surprised when she saw Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass, and then her eyes settled on Ron, he was looking at her intently, his blue eyes seemingly holding back tears, Hermione felt her eyes widen when she saw the witch next to him, her hand holding Ron's firmly, Pansy Parkinson.

There were a few others, but Hermione didn't know them, she felt her throat restrict in that tell-tale sign of a panic attack, so she was very relieved when Narcissa let her sit down on the couch where Lucius sat, in fact she had Hermione sit directly next to Lucius Malfoy and herself on the other side of Hermione.

She took the moment to steady her oxygen intake, and then felt a new tenseness at the thought that Lucius was next to her, he hated her!

So she was shocked once more that day when he rested his hand comfortingly on her hands that had clenched nervously on her lap, she felt Narcissa patting her thigh.  
Glancing at Lucius she saw him looking down at her, his hand still awkwardly yet comfortingly holding hers, his expression was closed, but she saw his eyes looked accepting, so she relaxed and then faced the room's occupants once more.

Knowing that the two elder Malfoy's had proclaimed loudly, without saying a word, that she was one of them, and that they had seemingly stepped up to place her under their care; Hermione somehow knew that they would protect her, just as they protected Draco.

For the first time in years she felt that warm feeling of acceptance, of care, that feeling that she had a family, she would not be alone.

It was an unlikely family, but it would seem a lot of things had changed, war changed people, and ten years was a long time.

She had a darkness in her now, a darkness without which she wouldn't have survived at all, so she couldn't judge others that had darkness in them anymore, and her time with Draco had made her overcome another trait, her prejudice, she would never judge anyone on their past anymore; as she had already surmised, ten years was a long time.

Hermione Granger accepted that she was now the charge of the Malfoy family, she welcomed it.


	41. Chapter 40

**_Truths_**

Hermione took in the unfamiliar faces, she saw an older witch that had the tanned skin like Blaise, Italian obviously; she guessed it was his infamous mother, then she saw a black haired witch, also older, her hair a mass of crazy curls that reminded Hermione of Bellatrix, studying her closely the witch smiled calmly at Hermione, her smile was a slot like Narcissa's, then she realised, it was Andromeda Tonks.

Hermione nodded carefully at her, she kept her features bland, not willing to drop the mask or walls for anyone in this room.

Yes they might be old friends and loved ones, but she had spent almost a decade away from them, they had not known her, or her them; in over nine years, her pain, her survival; had been her own.

Only Draco knew.

With the thought of him her body tensed, Narcissa and Lucius felt it immediately, and somehow understood also, for Lucius squeezed her hands slightly, and Narcissa firmed her own hold on Hermione's thigh; that same warmth enveloped her.

Except for the few times in the arena with Draco, Hermione could relax for once and let someone else take care of her; for the first time in ten years, she was suddenly glad that Narcissa had found her outside first, and therefore could break the ice and support her.

Otherwise she would have entered alone, as always alone, she would have been depended once more on her strength to carry her through this, she would most likely have sat alone, not letting anyone in, and hold herself up.  
But now, now she didn't have to, she wasn't alone, she didn't need to be strong by herself, she could relax and let Narcissa and Lucius be her strength for a bit; it was balm to her exhausted spirit.

Kingsley looked at her pointedly and smiled, then he finally started to speak, she briefly thought they had been waiting for her to speak, and upon realising her silence broke it themselves.

They would realise soon enough, Hermione Granger had changed; the babbling bossy know it all had been thoroughly subdued, it was a survival tactic after all, just as the surprising assembly of changed pureblood Slytherins here, she was a changed Gryffindor.

"Hermione, first let me say, and I speak for everyone here. We are very glad to finally have you here. Now, I'm sure you have questions..."

He looked at her expectantly, her brow furrowed, yes she had questions; lots of them, but her most important one was Draco.

"When are you rescuing Draco."

It wasn't a question, and she felt a certain just satisfaction when she saw him blanch and the sudden whispering that started up around the room, yet she kept his eyes firmly, her mouth pressed in a thin line; Narcissa moved her hand to cover Lucius hand that covered hers, it was very comforting how they kept physical contact with her.

"Hermione... That's a very difficult matter-"

Hermione cut him off with a cold sneer, the same expression some of the tributes had been privy to in the arena, the one that preceded a deadly confrontation.

"Kingsley. Don't. If you could pull off this elaborate extraction of me from that arena, and yes; I know exactly how difficult and elaborate it had to be, then you can get Draco. Now, tell me what's going on."

Her voice was firm, her face set in that same cold stoic expression, her eyes hard and once more almost black with the intensity of her current state of loathing, Kingsley cleared his throat and then started off on a long winded story of what had been happening.

"Well, after the final battle, I and Minerva managed to escape as you most likely know, we had a rough time honestly; but we both knew if we ever wanted to stop this we needed to evade capture. About almost two years after the battle, we were staying at an inn in France; there young Draco Malfoy found us, how we don't know and he never did reveal how to us either, but he came with an interesting story. Apparently he had been helping you in district eight, secretly of course, but he was afraid that his help wouldn't be enough."

Kingsley stopped for a moment to glance around the room, everyone it seemed knew some of the story, but they were still listening intently, Hermione felt her throat constrict with every mention of Draco's name.

"He begged us literally to save you. At that time we still couldn't figure out the trace on the muggle borns, so it was out of the question to save you then. But we struck a deal with young Malfoy. We promised him we would extract you when we could, in exchange; he had to offer us a safe house and needed funds, as well as be our eyes and ears in You Know Who's circle. He accepted."

She frowned at him, this story sounded so familiar, then she realised; once more they resembled the tale of Severus Snape and Lily Potter, Hermione thought a moment on it, love it seemed, truly did make even the harshest of wizards bend to their knees.

"And so the Malfoy Manor became the new safe house, ingenious of course, no one would suspect it, and with the blood wards here, coupled with our own wards and charms, well it's impenetrable. Unfortunately we couldn't foresee how difficult it would be to find the counter for the trace on you, you see that specific spell was created by you know who himself; and we have to give due where it's due, he is one of the most powerful and talented wizards there ever was."

Kingsley then once more looked around the room, Hermione saw that the Weasley's kept throwing longing glances at herself, she briefly wondered why they hadn't smothered her yet with their usual hugs and kisses and fussing, but dragged her attention back to Kingsley instead of thinking on it further.

"Slowly we recruited, as you can see; surprisingly we had some unexpected recruits, thanks to young Malfoy, we couldn't recruit muggle borns, for obvious reasons, so we were restricted to pure bloods and some partial bloods, there are more, but they couldn't be here, I'm sure you would understand the necessity to above all remain secret and to protect this secret. And thanks to our... Slytherin friends here; we realised we had to change our tactic, no open confrontations, but instead a more cunning approach. Did you like our own appearances Hermione? It successfully protects our identities and creates our own stamp of presence."

He chuckled drily, Hermione thought on the White robed figures with their red and yellow masks, it was true, it left an impression, and she agreed, the order now had to fight like Voldemort had; with anonymity and cunning, infiltrating from the inside, finding and exploiting the weaknesses in his hierarchy. 

Her dry smirk met his.

"Finally the order has decent strategist then. No more blundering act first think later Gryffindor's. Congratulations."

She noted the self-satisfied grins from the various old Slytherin students, Blaise Zabini actually winked at her, but she saw the hurt frowns and disbelieving expressions on most of the Weasley's faces; she thought that they seemed like they did not know who she was anymore.

A moment of sadness swept over her, but Hermione couldn't dwell on it, that part of her brain that controlled her survival instinct; successfully compartmentalised that emotion swiftly, she once more focused her attention on the now slightly flustered Kingsley.

"Yes... Eh, let me continue. Eventually Draco had his parents join us, which was also the turning point, because with them we also got joined with some of the older generations as well, and Lucius was the one that eventually with Minerva's assistance finally created the counter spell for the trace. That was a few weeks ago. We were busy planning how to extract you without causing suspicion, when alarming news reached us. It seemed that the last ten years of your life had been carefully orchestrated by You Know Who himself... He has been grooming you so to speak..."

Kingsley met her eyes, his own heavy with seeming dread about what he had to admit to her.

"It seemed that he wants an heir... But to mother his heir; he wanted an extraordinary witch. He decided your exceptional skills and intelligence appealed to him. But he wanted you to be... Broken... And then recreated. That's why everything was manipulated to make your life even harder; to get you to the point of not caring, and finally he succeeded.  
Hermione... Your name was never chosen before now because he never wanted it to be chosen... He wanted you in the arena when he knew you'd win it. Because to win you'd have to kill, and once you kill - Well you would successfully be recreated. Fit to finally join their breeding program, but for you know who himself."

Her eyes were wide, realisation settling heavy in her stomach, those death eaters that came to force her and Draco to fight, they wouldn't have killed her, they would have killed Draco.  
She inhaled deeply, and felt the comfort of the two hands from the two Malfoy's clasping hers, they were warm, and not once did they let go of her.

"Go on..."

Her voice was weak almost, she hated to sound so weak, but shock had successfully immobilised her, obviously infecting her vocal cords; Kingsley nodded firmly and once more continued.

"We realised all this in the week leading up to your name submissions, it were also the same week when we finally got the counter spell for the trace. Time was not on our side. Another piece of information reached us, that he who must not be named had secretly entered various pure blood names, apparently it was part of his twisted plan for you, he wanted to play on your certain dislike of the purebloods, who lived well where you lived in squalor, it was all for psychological reasons. I know you probably thought we entered them... But no, the only pureblood that we, or actually that entered himself; was young Malfoy. We realised the goblet would be confunded to choose you and the purebloods, so it was ingenious actually. We knew we would have to extract you from the arena, and by so doing, we would also finally publicly show our existence; propaganda is after all a very effective method in war."

Hermione stared out in front of her, what could she make of all this?

"We had the challenge of breaking the blocks in the private floo networks of the arena, so young Malfoy had to keep you two alive for as long as possible, and keep you in the arena for as long as possible while we figure it out. Our best worked around the clock. Draco volunteered when we realised that we couldn't extract you before you went into the arena, he would not let you go in alone, nor did he trust anyone else to go with you. His reasoning was faultless of course, you wouldn't trust anyone else, but since you knew he had been keeping an eye on you from the sideline, you would most likely trust him enough at least. You both were supposed to be extracted... But the mission was clear; you had to get out, if anything went wrong, you got priority, it was Draco's explicit orders. And it was time we kept to our end of the bargain made with him eight years ago. I'm truly sorry that we couldn't get him Hermione..."

He trailed off and broke eye contact with her, the dark African man slumped slightly in his chair; he seemed truly apologetic, she guessed that they all had formed their own relationships in the last eight years, working together and planning together.

But it didn't make her feel better, she needed Draco.

She had been ready to die, especially now when she knew how she had been groomed to become... This.  
Voldemort had been successful, she was his creation, he had successfully created his perfect breeding machine, right genetics and now character, or should she say lack of character?

Hermione stood up; feeling a moment of loss when the hands clasping hers fell away, then she fixed a cold stare on Kingsley and Minerva next to him.

She saw that he wanted to say something, but she beat him to it, she felt also that the two Malfoy's had stood up to flank her imperiously.

"I don't care how. But you get Draco back. My child will grow up with its father."

There were quite a few surprised gasps, obviously not everyone knew about her pregnancy then, but Hermione didn't care one way or another; a fleeting glance showed her that Ron was now pale, but he held on to Pansy's hand tightly, he would be alright.  
And then, not waiting to hear another word, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room, she felt exhausted, but relief washed over her when she realised Narcissa has followed her; a gentle hand landing on her shoulder.

Hermione stopped and faced the older witch, and this time she couldn't stop the sob that broke free, Narcissa didn't say anything, she only embraced her once more; Hermione trembled and after a few seconds pulled back.

"Wi-will you stay with me please Mrs Malfoy...?"

Her voice trailed off uncertainly, she had been so used to be alone, but now that she had a taste of warmth and care she found that she really wanted more.  
Narcissa smiled at her, and then nodded while hooking her arm through Hermione's and walking up the staircase with her.

"Of course darling, I'll stay with you as much as you want."


	42. Chapter 41

**_Reunions_**

 _"Come to me_  
 _In the night hours_  
 _I will wait for you_  
 _And I can't sleep_  
 _Cause thoughts devour_  
 _Thoughts of you consume_  
 _I can't help but love you_  
 _Even though I try not to_  
 _I can't help but want you_  
 _I know that I'd die without you"_  
 ** _Song: War of Hearts - Ruelle_**  
 _(I'm finally going to start showing different point of views from now on. The truth of everyone is out, so I can start playing on different scenes now.)_

Narcissa had ended up keeping Hermione company the whole day after the meeting, she had brought up books and they would sit and read; at other times Narcissa would talk to her.

Hermione didn't talk much, but she did respond; it seemed that Narcissa understood and therefore stayed and kept her company without seeming to be bothered by Hermione's quietness.  
Neither mentioned Draco or the baby, and Hermione found she was even more thankful for the older witch, who truly seemed to be in affinity with her and what she needed, she instead filled in on some of the lessor things from the order in the last years.

Eventually Hermione fell asleep and Narcissa left her side, Hermione didn't know that as the older woman stood up from where she had sat propped up with pillows next to Hermione, she had looked down at the young witch with an expression of such empathy, and that she had bend over to brush a slight peck on her forehead, whispering good night to her.

Xxx

"Why can't we welcome her! She had been more to us than you!"

Molly Weasley's voice was its usual shrill loudness; Narcissa rolled her eyes in exasperation as she entered the drawing room once more after she had left Hermione to sleep.

The scene in front of her would be comical, if she had been a person that would give in to fits of humour.

Mostly everyone was gone by now, except the bunch of Weasley's, Luna Nott and Neville Longbottom, accompanied by their respective spouses naturally, and Minerva with Kingsley; everyone was sitting down.  
Except Molly, who was pointing a finger at Lucius who was also standing, Kingsley and Minerva were flanking him, and Arthur and Ron were flanking Molly.

"As we already decided Molly, the girl should be exposed gently to everyone."

Lucius voice was clipped, his expression hard; Narcissa knew her husband well enough to know he was irritated and holding himself in barely.

With a huff Narcissa walked deeper into the room, to stand facing Lucius and Molly.

"Molly... I've just spend the better part of the day with Hermione; trust me, she's not ready for your smothering."

Narcissa had mean that in the nicest way, truly she did, but alas; Malfoy's somehow couldn't really stop coming through as lofty and condescending, which meant that now Molly was red in the face with certain fury and looked like she were going to spontaneously combust at any moment.

"You...you! How dare you! Hermione loves us! Of course she would want us with her!"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, and placed a calm hand on Lucius stiff arm, she was scared he might reach for his wand, then stiffening her posture she towered over Molly with her full regal height.

"Molly Weasley! Do not presume to know anything, and please do not break this hard won alliance we all developed with petty tantrums. Hermione is not the witch you used to know, we watched her for ten years in eight, we know better than anyone what she had become, you yourself watched her in the games every day; you've seen what she is now. So please accept that we are doing what is right for her. Tomorrow I will take you in two at a time, trust me; she is very skittish with too many people around her. Just think for a moment. She had been alone for about a decade, surviving the harshest circumstances, where everyone around her was an enemy, she doesn't know big and boisterous anymore; if you all swamp her with laughs and hugs, she will run for the hills! Or use some curse on you, perhaps an unforgivable. Think Molly!"

With the finishing of her tirade she was satisfied to see the Weasley's all looking pale and wide eyed; apparently they were thinking finally, but before anyone said anything, the cold steady voice of Lucius sounded up.

"And be warned, if we see that she gets agitated, I will remove you from her presence personally. You might not like it, but we are in the position to understand her better now than you can. I'm sure you understand what I mean."

Narcissa had to hide a smirk, of course they would know what he meant, Hermione was closer to them now; in the simple sense that she also had certain darkness in her now, blood on her hands and conscious.

Yes, they would be the ones that support Hermione now, because they are the only ones that would be able to; that would know, that would understand what is in her mind, what she is going through.

Arthur gently took the now defeated Molly's shoulder, and nodded in understanding at the Malfoy's.

"Come on dear, Lucius and Narcissa is right, Hermione had went through much, we could never begin to understand it, but they just might, so let's follow their lead in the approach of Hermione."

Molly nodded sadly and allowed Arthur to lead her to their seat, after that the individuals that were left standing also sat down once more.

Kingsley broke the tense silence.

"When do you think we can put our request to her?"

Lucius and Narcissa both frowned, Narcissa had the feeling that Hermione would not take kindly to it, but she knew they didn't really have a choice.

"Let's approach her after her reunion with you all. Let her first relax and get reacquainted, let her remember that you all are important to her."

Narcissa's voice was steady in her response, not belying the worry that Hermione would hate everyone that would expect her to be their poster girl.  
Minerva nodded in agreement, a frown on her severe face.

"I agree with Narcissa, let's remind her what it is to care for someone besides Draco."

She looked pointedly at Ron Weasley, and Narcissa had to silence an angry huff.  
Seriously?

Ronald Weasley was seemingly happily married to Pansy, why is everyone in this agreement that he would break through somehow to Hermione?  
They had a typical school crush and were best friends yes, but it's hardly as deep that he would be the sole person to 'safe' Hermione Granger!

But Narcissa let it be; let the sentimental Gryffindor fools hold on to their belief in love conquers all.  
Because yes she knew it was true, but in this case, first love and true love might be two very different wizards; a satisfied smirk ghosted her features, yes she was a Malfoy, and her son was her everything, and she knew her son loves Hermione Granger, and after watching every interaction between them in the games, Narcissa knew that Hermione Granger loved her son, she just needed to realise it herself, and Narcissa Malfoy will make sure she does.

Because after all, Hermione Granger will be the one to wield the power to demand the rescue of her son, and she herself was a pure Slytherin, she will use Hermione to get her son back; in the most honest sense of course.

She did truly like the young witch, and she was worthy to be a Malfoy; she did not lie that they would love and protect her, and their heir that she now carries.

XXX

Narcissa was once more sitting next to Hermione, they had just finished eating breakfast together; Hermione had already showered and dressed before Narcissa had come to join her.

"Darling, we had been holding off your friends and the Weasley's, to give you time to recover and come to terms with things, I know it would have been too much had they descended on you immediately..."

She trailed off to look almost nervously at Hermione, she knew they had done the right thing technically, but she knew Hermione was foremost a Gryffindor and therefore might have been irritated to have people presume what she needed; but she sighed in relief when Hermione clasped her hand and smiled warily.

"Thank you... I've spent years longer without them than I've actually spent with them... I was dead scared they would storm me, I -I Was not ready."

Narcissa squeezed her hand in return, satisfied that she was right once more; thinking of it, Hermione had not even once asked after them since Narcissa had started spending time with her.

"Then I'm relieved that I made the right decision darling, but unfortunately I cannot hold them off any longer... I agreed that they can come see you now, but only two at a time, and if at any time you feel smothered, Lucius will remove them personally."

Hermione's eyes had widened in trepidation, but she seemed to accept it when Narcissa intoned that it would be two at a time; Narcissa felt her hand clenching tightly in hers, she knew that once more she would remain with the young witch in silent support.

Before anything else could be said the door opened, Lucius strode in regally followed by Molly and Arthur, he made to stand by the door; but the look Narcissa gave him made it clear he had to take in the role of supporter once more, so he walked to stand on the other side of the bed, behind Hermione and Narcissa who sat slightly turned facing the door.

Molly beamed at Hermione and wasted no time to envelope her in a big tight hug, Arthur hovering carefully behind his wife.

"Oh my dear! I'm so glad to see you! We wanted to come to you immediately after your arrival..."

She broke off upon seeing the instant look of wary trepidation on the young witch's face, and realised that maybe the Malfoy's had been correct.  
Hermione glanced between Molly and Arthur nervously, and then finally gave a weak smile.

"Hello Molly... Arthur... It's nice to see you again."

Arthur then stepped forward and gave her a small hug, seeing it safe now that she had spoken up.

"Glad to have you back Hermione... We are so sorry we couldn't get you out sooner... We know your circumstances had been beyond imaginable."

He seemed somber with his apology, so Hermione only smiled stiffly, she felt uncomfortable to talk about her life and experiences, preferring to keep things to herself, keep her emotions locked up; so she gave a quick nervous glance over her shoulder to Lucius, who understood immediately and stepped away to approach the two older Weasley's.

"Come Arthur, Molly, still lots for her to meet with..."

Molly scowled but didn't say anything, Arthur seemed to realise his blunder by bringing up something personal, and smiled apologetically at her; both Weasley's gave her quick hugs in goodbye and then left.

Hermione had barely had a chance to regain her equilibrium before Lucius entered with the next two, Luna and Theo.

Luna smiled wistfully and planted herself next to Hermione, but refrained from hugging her, Theo stood a bit awkwardly in front of them, Hermione thought she knew why; they hadn't known each other after all.

"Hermione... I won't hug you... You probably wouldn't like too much contact..."

She spoke in that dreamy voice that Hermione remembered so well, and felt a real smile tugging at her mouth, as always Luna somehow understood perfectly.  
She heard a mutter from Lucius behind her, something about 'someone with sense at least', and rolled her eyes; she then nodded at Luna.

"Thanks Luna... I'm glad to see you truly."

It wasn't a lie, somehow Luna made her feel comfortable, she glanced a look at the blonde Theo; Luna saw it and smiled warmly.

"Oh sorry... This is my husband; Theo Nott, we have a little girl also, she's three, her name is Whisper."

Hermione frowned and then smiled, wow, Luna married and a mother; so many things had changed, and to an old Slytherin too!  
She held out her hand to Theo and he grasped it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you officially Hermione... Luna has always spoken highly of you."

Hermione smiled slightly at the man that was now shaking her hand, then the released their clasps, Hermione instantly grasped Narcissa's hand once more.

"You too Theo... Congratulations on your daughter Luna... Hope I can meet her sometime."

She sounded relatively terrified at the mention of their daughter, she had said that to be polite, but in truth, she was terrified at the reminder of children; her hand must have clenched Narcissa's hand tightly for she saw Narcissa giving Lucius a look and before she knew it - the Nott's were saying good bye and were ushered out by Lucius once more.

For the rest of the morning people from her old life came in, but never staying past a few sentences, for they all wanted to mention something personal, whether old memories or apologies for the last years; it would then immediately trigger her to clamp up, then with Lucius showing them out

Finally only Ron Remained, and Hermione felt nervous with the thought of seeing him, she was in fact deadly afraid that he would want to somehow pick up where they had left off.  
She knew he and Pansy were something, but she weren't exactly sure what; what if they were only friends?

She found herself praying to Circe that they please be married and happy, that Ron wouldn't have any expectations of her; by the time it was Ron's turn Hermione was plainly agitated.

"Darling relax, Ron will be the last one, then you can rest or read. I'll keep them away as long as you want."

Narcissa's voice were comforting, and Hermione tried to force herself to relax, she didn't want to ask Narcissa if Ron was single or not; she thought it would be inappropriate since she was pregnant with their grandchild, she was afraid she would misinterpret it and think Hermione wanted a reconciliation with Ron.

And the truth was, she wanted nothing of the sort, Hermione had realised that all romantic feelings for Ron had dissipated at some point; she couldn't even say that he was a friend anymore, for she felt no different about him than she did about Theo Nott currently; maybe they will become friends again, but for now, he was someone from her past.

The door opened and Lucius came in followed by the brute figure of Ron, Hermione was clenching Narcissa's hand without mercy, but she didn't wince or try to extract her hand once, Hermione was growing even more grateful.

"Mione..."

She barely registered the old nickname before burly arms were hugging her, the familiar feeling of claustrophobia instantly washed over her, and her breathing hitched; but before she could panic he released her and sat down next to her like Luna had, grabbing her free hand between his and smiling widely at her.

"Gods Mione it's good to see you! We missed you, I missed you!"

And there it was; the dreaded referral to something personal, she mustered all her strength to smile stiffly.

"Hello Ronald, how have you been?"

He nodded profusely still grinning.

"Good Mione! But I'm glad you're back, we have so much to catch on with, and I need to tell you so many things..."

Her smile stayed stiffly in place, really dreading that he'd go to the personal terrain, the fact that he hadn't entered with Pansy made her even more nervous, because the others had all entered with their spouses; to introduce and so on.

"Yes Ronald... A lot of things..."

She honestly didn't know what else to say; at this point she didn't feel that old friendship, so she didn't feel that need to tell him everything and anything, baby steps, she needed baby steps, but Ron it seemed didn't understand that.  
And as always he was completely oblivious to her discomfort and just steam rolled ahead.

"Mione you have to come down tonight, we will be having dinner here, join us! I can then introduce you to Pansy officially. We're married now! I'm sure you understand that I went on with life..."

As if for the first time he realised he might have hurt her feelings, he looked at her with trepidation but was surprised to see a very relieved smile on her face.  
As for Hermione, a load was successfully taken off from her, Ron was married; he wouldn't expect anything from her!

Her posture relaxed and her grip on Narcissa also lessened remarkably, Narcissa felt relieved, she interpreted it correctly; Hermione was glad Ronald Weasley was married, meaning the witch held no romantic feelings for the red headed boisterous Weasley.

"Bring Pansy here to introduce Ronald; it would be lovely to meet her officially as your wife. But... I won't be going down to dinner. I hope you understand."

She smiled apologetically at the now gobsmacked wizard in front of her, he didn't think she wouldn't want to join them.

"But Mione... We missed you! We want to have you with us!"

He almost whined in his protest, which caused Hermione to tense and start glancing at Narcissa and Lucius, the latter who once more didn't fail her.

"Come on Mr Weasley, I think Hermione is a bit tired. I'm sure you'll catch up some more tomorrow when you bring your wife."

Ron wanted to protest but Hermione spoke up to say good bye, effectively silencing him and hinting that she wanted him to leave.

"Bye Ronald. It was nice to see you. I'll see you and Pansy tomorrow morning then."

He stood up a bit flushed, but gave her a quick hug and said goodbye, then he left.

Hermione groaned in frustration when Kingsley came in immediately following Ron, she thought it was done now!

"Kingsley maybe a bit later ..."

Narcissa spoke firmly, but Kingsley held up a hand that cut her off.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I need to get this request done with."

Hermione frowned at him, what was going on now, she glanced at Narcissa and Lucius; both mirrored equal expressions of irritation and were glaring at Kingsley, the latter which now stood in front of Hermione directly.

"Hermione, one of the reasons we had extracted you, we need a face for our cause... Someone who embodies everything that is wrong with You Know Who's reign. We believe that is you. You are a muggle born, that's more talented, more intelligent; than most of the pure bloods, that alone breaks down the whole ideology that You Know Who had been creating. And then also, you were part of the golden trio, best friend to late Harry Potter, which has made you known to the wizarding world. And lastly, after your very spectacular performance in the games, you are feared and respected; everyone knows you now. In short, you are perfect. We want you to be our face, you will be the one they see, and you'll be unmasked."

Hermione watched him wide eyed, what in merlin!

He wanted her to figuratively lead the order? To show her face?  
And then another nagging thought popped up, he gave the games as another reason of why, did Kingsley plan it so that she go through with the games from the beginning?

"You wouldn't have extracted me before the games even if you could."

It was a statement, not a question; her eyes bored into his, daring him to lie to her.  
He shuffled a bit, but then unflinchingly responded to her statement.

"It's a war. Sometimes we need to create the hero."

Hermione then turned to face Narcissa and Lucius, they were still glaring daggers at Kingsley; she knew they would have her back no matter what she decided.

"So I'm a joint creation of Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix… Out of my room Kingsley. Now."

He only nodded and then turned to leave; not an ounce of seeming regret on his face, at the door he stopped to look back at her.

"We have another order meeting in a week; I'll receive your answer then."

And without waiting for her response he left, Lucius walked to her and squeezed her shoulder, then left the room as well; leaving only Narcissa behind.

The two witches looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Narcissa hugged her.


	43. Chapter 42

**_Dark Days_**

 _"Feels like I'm falling, into the world_  
 _Into the world_  
 _I can't control it_  
 _I hear it calling_  
 _Down in my soul_  
 _Gripping my bones_  
 _It won't let go_  
 _Wake me up_  
 _Won't you wake me up?_  
 _Caught in a bad dream"_  
 ** _Song: Bad Dreams – Ruelle_**

Days blurred into a constant darkness, Hermione had succumbed to the dark talons, and she did not function at all.

For the first time in a decade she didn't need to be in a constant state of alertness, and it seemed her body didn't know how to handle not being alert; it went into some form of shock.

She would stay in bed, eat only when Narcissa prodded her, even stopped reading the little she had, she had convinced Narcissa to install a society screen in her room though.

She would watch Draco on it.

He had been declared victor, and therefore he was on the screen daily, interviews and parades, but she saw what they were doing; the glamour charms couldn't hide the torture he was being inflicted with.

Narcissa had told her that the moment his name had been called out, they knew their time was up, because Voldemort had not entered his name; so it was obvious the Malfoy's were involved in something.  
And so after Draco had been chartered off to the Capitol, the Death Eaters had come, and the Malfoy's had been leading them a merry chase around Europe for weeks while the games were on.

They couldn't come to Malfoy Manor immediately, for obvious reasons, but after two weeks of being on the run, they had successfully lost their tail, and could come and hide with Minerva and Kingsley at the Manor in peace; and finally arrange with their inner circle spies to have Draco and Hermione's magic unwarded in the games.

But that all meant that Draco was receiving double punishment, for the betrayal of his family, and his own involvement with the loss of Hermione; it seemed Voldemort were really seriously pissed with her escape according to their remaining spies.

And so Hermione stayed in her darkened room, refusing to see anyone except the Malfoy's, barely eating and when she slept; plagued by nightmares as she had never been before.

And when Draco was splashed on the screen, she would sit upright and watch till it was over and once more slump down and just stare emptily ahead of her.

"Darling... Tomorrow is the order meeting..."

Narcissa was sitting next to her, she had prodded her to eat some dinner, but Hermione had other thoughts on her mind; she has come to a realisation, she finally admitted what was wrong with her.

"Mrs Malfoy... It hurts..."

She wanted to confide in the blonde witch, but she had no idea how, she wanted to tell someone what she felt; but she had forgotten how to talk about feelings.  
Narcissa looked intently at Hermione, she knew what she wanted to get off her chest; had been hoping that Hermione would get to this point finally.  
So clasping Hermione's hand between hers she smiled warmly at her, encouragingly.

"My darling... Love always hurts if it's not fulfilled."

Hermione then closed her eyes in relief; she wouldn't have to explain, Narcissa knew, so she could just talk.

"I love him, I don't know how... I didn't even think I could love anymore."

Hermione knew tears had welled into her eyes, but she didn't give in to the crying, she had spent the last week crying and being weak, now she needed to figure out how to get Draco back.

"Hermione, everyone can love, and you; you are even more capable than others I know, you just needed the right wizard to come along. And if one person can love Draco, it would be you, and if a wizard could truly love the witch you are now; it would be my son. It's completely fitting."

Hermione searched her blue eyes, she saw only honesty, and finally she smiled, she could trust Narcissa, and she would.

Then she lay back and frowned as she thought on the predicament; she had something to live for now, a baby, a wizard.  
As if sensing Hermione's thoughts, Narcissa spoke softly to her.

"You know darling, with this request of theirs; it would make you powerful. Just something to think on."

Then she stood and kissed Hermione's cheek, before leaving her once more to her own thoughts, and thoughts she were having; whirling and whirling.

Xxx

"Why doesn't she come out? Why can't we see her?"

Ron was not in the friendliest of moods, he was pacing in the drawing room; throwing angry glares at Lucius Malfoy as he went, somehow in his mind, the Malfoy's were at fault for his old friend not being what he remembered.

Pansy was sitting to the side, rolling her eyes at her husband; she just ignored him when his mood was like this.

"Ronald, we are only doing as Hermione requests, she prefers to stay by herself."

Narcissa sat down next to her husband as she spoke, it's been going like this a week, after introducing Pansy to Hermione officially; Hermione had withdrawn completely, and Narcissa's voice felt hoarse by now for explaining it over and over again to the Weasley's.

"Well that's not how I know Hermione! What could possibly be wrong with her for wanting to stay locked up?"

This time it was the firm voice of Lucius that spoke up.

"Tell me young Ronald, have you ever taken a life, seen their still vacant eyes every night you close your eyes to sleep? Have you been alone for a decade, surviving mostly by the kill of your own hands from the woods, blood on you, real blood? Have you through all of that, ever lost the only person that had been there; even in the vague role that my son was? Now; tell me again, what could possibly be wrong with Hermione?"

His voice was steady, but bitingly cold, and Ron flinched, and then sagged down next to his wife, who consolingly patted his leg.

"Ron, she will get better. For now, just respect her wishes, she needs to deal with what she is going through, there are natural processes you go through in order to learn to deal."

He closed his eyes in defeat and nodded wearily; as always he guessed he was missing something, but he would try to be patient with his old friend.

For he knew, she was still there, somewhere, but there.

Opening his eyes he smiled at his wife, then leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

"As always, you speak sense love."

Pansy smiled at him and nodded in satisfaction, she knew how to handle Ronald Weasley, and she would help Hermione by keeping Ron in check.


	44. Chapter 43

**_A Deal_**

"You know darling, your friends really want to see you."

Narcissa was rummaging through the shelves in the dressing room, looking for something to wear for Hermione, Hermione was sitting at the vanity table, trying to get her hair in some order; it would be the first time in days that she was actually doing something other than laying in the bed, and going to the toilet that is.

Making a non-committal sound she continued with her hair, but Narcissa wasn't happy with the response and instead popped her head out from the dressing room to look at Hermione expectantly.

"What was that darling?"

Rolling her eyes she responded; Hermione had effectively decided it was time that she returned to action, her week of depression had come to an end, and she started today, with the order meeting later.

"I know... I'll spend some time with them after the meeting... Maybe dinner in the dining room? Yes that should be good, that way there will be a table between us and they can't-"

She shrugged with that, how could she say that she absolutely wanted minimal physical contact?  
At this point she only accepted affection from the Malfoy's, and that were for various complicated reasons, and they weren't smothering; only hand clasps and hugs when needed.

But once again Narcissa knew exactly what she meant.

"That's a great idea yes, a dinner table between everyone for your first personal group interaction should be perfect. And trust Lucius will make sure no one over steps bounds."

She chuckled at that, and Hermione couldn't help but smile either, it was true, Lucius barely ever spoke a word to Hermione; yet he was like this ever faithful shadow, always stepping forward to remove anything that would cause her discomfort or angst.

After that Narcissa's head disappeared once more and after a few minutes she stepped out with an emerald green skirt that went down to below her knees, and a crisp white button up blouse; it was austere, but functional and neat.  
Narcissa also brought out a pair of one inch black heeled pumps along with stockings, they were truly old fashioned aristocrats; and Hermione only smirked with the thought.

Xxx

It was an hour later that Hermione made her way downstairs with Narcissa, she felt apprehension at the thought of the meeting, but had once more took refuge behind her stoic expression, and prim posture; looking strong and unapproachable.

The meeting was in the drawing room once more, it was obviously the general meeting room, Hermione entered but didn't make eye contact with anyone, she and Narcissa went to the same couch as the last time; Lucius already there.

Sitting down she was once more between them, but this time there was no moment of fear or discomfort; only a feeling of safety and calm between the two regal Malfoy's.  
She trained her glance on Kingsley who stood in the centre, he smiled at everyone then settled his gaze on her; nodding briefly in recognition.

"Good evening everyone, today's meeting will not be elaborate, our only matter for attention, Hermione's decision in being our face."

Everyone whispered and kept shooting Hermione glances, some curious, some in trepidation, and others confident.  
She noted that the ones shooting her the confident glances were her old Gryffindor friends, today there were a lot more witches and wizards than the previous meeting.

And so she decided not to prolong anything and hesitantly stood up, locking her eyes to Kingsley's; her face still emotionless and seemingly cold.

"Kingsley. I have no interest to be your poster girl. Not for this war, not for any of you to be honest. In fact, I'd rather disappear to the Americas and leave this whole blasted island behind me..."

She realised that the proud faced old friends of her had now become pale and shocked, they were obviously disappointed in her, her speech didn't invoke much of her old Gryffindor qualities; but to hell with everyone, they had no idea what her life had been.

They would never understand.

So taking a breath, she continued once more; satisfied to see that Kingsley had in fact stiffened uncomfortably.

"You groomed me just as much as you accuse Voldemort of doing. Let's say between you two, you've stamped out my old Gryffindor personality that you all seemed to have relied on so heavily, so congratulations."

A few of the individuals glared at Kingsley and Minerva then; they obviously knew what Hermione was on about, a thought struck her, between Minerva and Kingsley, they had stepped into Dumpledore's shoes, where Dumpledore had groomed and manipulated children to fight the war; they had now groomed her and in a way Draco as well.

But she was smarter now, and knew she couldn't hate them, it was a war; and in a war you had to do what needed to be done.

As Kingsley had said, sometimes you needed to create the hero...

And with that thought she felt the resentment that had been brewing the last week for them slowly ebb away, they did what had to be done in this war.

Just as she had done what was needed to survive.

"However, luckily for you, there is someone in England that I would do this for. And I can't leave for the Americas without him. So, here's the deal. I'll be your poster girl, when you rescue Draco Malfoy."

Her face hadn't change in expression at all, and without another word, she sat down again, and instantly both her hands were taken each by a Malfoy; and then Lucius whispered in her ear while squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Miss Granger..."

She only nodded slightly, and squeezed his hand back, after that a moment of raised mumbling and whispering ensued, but Hermione didn't bother to try and hear what was being said; she was perfectly content sitting between Lucius and Narcissa, letting them hold her hands.

"Hermione... We don't know if we can get young Malfoy out, the Capitol is fiercely protected, and our sources say he is kept in the dungeons of the ministry, only unspeakables can access those dungeon's; we do not have an unspeakable in the order."

Kingsley looked flustered, he was looking at Hermione imploringly, she kept her face impassive and only shrugged.

"Then I can't be your poster girl. Get Draco. And I'll be what you want. In public."

With that Hermione stood up, followed by both Lucius and Narcissa, then she smiled stiffly towards the Weasley's and Luna and Neville.

"I'll be seeing you at dinner in a few minutes I trust?"

With their still shell shocked nods of affirmation; Hermione left the drawing room, once outside her stiff posture relaxed slightly, then she smiled wanly at Lucius and Narcissa.

"I've got no idea where the dining room is?"

Narcissa chuckled at that and then she led Hermione to double doors on the opposite side down the foyer.  
The three entered in silence, Lucius led the both by their elbows to the head of the long formal table; and there he assisted Hermione into the seat on the left of the head before proceeding to assist Narcissa into the seat on the right and then fluidly sitting himself at the head.

The table was already set for the impromptu dinner party, but it was still fifteen minutes before it would begin, Hermione knew the majority of the order members were leaving now, but she didn't feel the need to see them off; not that she knew where the floo was from which they traveled to and through from the manor.

"If you feel it gets too much, just get mine or Lucius attention darling, we will take care of it."

Narcissa smiled encouragingly at her, breaking the silence, and Lucius nodded in affirmation, Hermione nodded at both and smiled warmly; the two had been caring for her like no one has for years, she was so glad that they were here, and that they had become what they were now. She had latched onto the Malfoy's, probably not the healthiest thing to do, but they were her direct link with Draco, she felt connected with him through them.

She knew the Weasley's would also have cared for her if she let them, but the honest truth was, she was too different now; and the Weasley's care is not the type of care that would be right for her now, it might have ended up doing more harm than good.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, once again... I just hope that they won't expect too much from me tonight..."

Hermione worried her lip, what would she do if they started reminiscing, or expect her to tell them tales of her life?

What if they want her to be the old Hermione?

The chatterbox that would ask them about everything regarding their lives; and tell them everything?  
The quickly escalating anxiety had most likely shown on her face for Narcissa hastened to calm her.

"Don't fret dear, unfortunately I'm sure they will behave as if you hadn't been gone for ten years, and they most likely will be confused that you don't; but they need to spend some time with you, if only to realise you are not that girl anymore, and maybe they will love the witch you are now once they know you again. But we promise, if they overstep the bounds, we will intervene."

Hermione only nodded and traced the pattern on her place mat, what else could she do?

Narcissa was right, they needed to get to know the witch she is now, and the only way to do that would be to expose herself to them.

And so she squared her shoulders and looked up, she smiled at both Lucius and Narcissa, albeit a polite smile, but they understood, and turned her head to face the door as she heard it open; heralding the first of their dinner party.


	45. Chapter 44

**_Won't Fall_**

 _"Cut me down_  
 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
 _Ghost town and haunted love_  
 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_  
 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away"_  
 ** _Song: Titanium - David Guetta ft Sia_**

Luna and Theo walked in first, without hesitation Luna led them to the side where Hermione sat; smiling she took the seat next to Hermione, with Theo next to her again.

"Hello Hermione. I think it best if I sit next you."

She smiled wisely at Hermione, and the brunette couldn't help but to feel thankful for the blonde witch, Luna truly had a wisdom that astounded her.  
Hermione smiled slightly in gratitude and nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you Luna, I'd prefer you yes."

Luna nodded then looked at Lucius and Narcissa with a knowing expression.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I'm sure the order will agree to Hermione's request. Draco will be back soon."

Her confidence in what she just said was apparent; it was as if she didn't for a moment believe that Draco would not be saved.

Lucius and Narcissa both smiled at Luna wearily.

"Thank you Luna, we hope so."

Narcissa's face dropped slightly with the last words she spoke, she was very afraid that Draco won't be saved.

"My experience, if my wife says something; it has always turned around to work out exactly as she said. I believe Draco will be saved soon."

Theo spoke solemnly, but there was no doubt that he did believe it, he obviously believed in Luna tremendously; Hermione nodded at him to indicate she took in what was said.

Just then the rest of their guest walked in, Neville and Susan Longbottom, followed by Ron and Pansy, then by George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Tessa, Percy and Penelope, Ginny, Arthur and Molly; then lastly Kingsley and Minerva.

Everyone settled around the table, Pansy sat next to Narcissa, with Ron next to her, meaning they were almost directly opposite her, Hermione smiled stiffly at everyone.

She was already starting to feel that familiar feeling of being pressed in, too many people, too many voices, and worse of all; too many emotions from them! It was as if all their combined emotions and energy somehow absorbed right into her, as if she became an empath or sensitive to others.

It caused her own aura to feel crushed, her mind not processing what is real and what is not; not knowing what was her emotions and what was the other's.  
Her breathing pitched, and she could only nod and smile stiffly as everyone excitedly greet her and smiled at her; she tried to cut off, to cut their voices out, but this time it was as if she couldn't do it as easily as before.

Luckily Luna along with the two Malfoy's realised what was happening and Hermione felt Luna's hand clasp her hand that was clenched tightly on her lap under the table.  
Then Lucius's voice sounded up, not yelling, but somehow very commanding; effectively cutting off the continuously rising excited chattering.

"Quiet."

Lucius took a breath and looked at all the stunned faces around the table, and then he looked pointedly at Hermione, his message clear; notice what is happening.

"Please, consider Hermione, too much noise and energy may suffocate her still at this point."

Some of the occupants cast their eyes down, feeling bad that they had once again forgotten all the prep talks and warnings in their excitement.  
While others looked indignant at Lucius; Hermione smiled then, not a big smile, but a true smile non the less.

"Sorry everyone, I'm just not used to it anymore. It will get better."

How do you explain it to people?

Silence meant safety, whereas she only heard noise when she was in danger, the noises of fighting, casting spells, throwing knifes, yelling and cursing, abuse and insults.

How do you get people to understand that your solitude, the silence was all that you knew for so many years; all that had been safe.

After that everyone tried to tone down on their talking, and they did try to wait their turns before speaking to Hermione; as to not overwhelm her once more if everyone talked over each other to get her attention.  
It helped somewhat, and a few times Hermione smiled genuinely at things that was said or done, especially George; she felt his endless good humour somehow calmed her, dinner progressed rather steadily and she relaxed slightly.

As dessert was eaten, Kingsley cleared his throat and spoke up from the other end of the table where he sat.

"Hermione, we did a quick vote earlier, before we came into dinner."

He looked at Hermione steadily, waiting for her to swallow and gently place the spoon down, and only then raising her head to look back at him.

"Yes Kingsley?"

She raised a brow questioningly, she knew this would be about her deal, and couldn't help the way her heart hammered nervously in her chest; yet outwardly she seemed completely calm and placid.

"We will do it. We will rescue Draco, we don't know how yet, but we will give it our best attempt."

Hermione looked back at him, relief flooded her body, and then the traitorous sting of tears were there; for some reason she couldn't control them as she usually did either, and while blinking them back furiously a single one still escaped and journeyed down her cheek.

Hermione only nodded and then turned her head to look down at her dessert, waiting for the burn of tears to subside, everyone was silent, watching her she knew; the silence was broken by Ron.

"Mione... Why is Malfoy more important than the cause, than _us_?"

He tried to sound gentle, she knew it, but he couldn't hide the sting of derision from his voice, irritation welled up inside of her; her head snapped up to meet his face, he tried to mask his expression, but once again she could see the somewhat repulsed look in his eyes.

Hermione realised something, even though everyone here seemed to be working together, and maintain decorum of peace for the sake of the bigger picture; that some rivalries and prejudices still reigned supreme.

The Malfoy's still firmly believed they were better than the Weasley's, so they still held class prejudice; but at least they had seemingly gotten over the blood prejudice, while the Weasley's still believe the Malfoy's were evil scum, and probably still judged them by their past; judging by the few glances she had seen throughout the evening.

Hermione had learned the mistake of prejudice and judgement, she knew that no one was perfect, and if anyone were to judge her now with her past self, they would be vastly disappointed, yet Draco knew exactly what she was now; in regards to what she used to be, and he accepted her in both.

As did his parents it would seem; but so far the Weasley's had only been complaining about why it couldn't be the same like in the past, and when it got too much for Hermione to handle; and they were put in place, they would bemoan it and then further blame the Malfoy's.

As the thoughts raced through her mind, the glare that she had turned on Ron intensified, and he looked slightly nervous.

"Ronald. When you had nothing. Nothing, for ten years, except one person, one person that was there, even if only in shadows. One person that protected you, even in silence. Then that person; is more important. The past is gone. What we were - what we believed in school; is not anymore. To me, Draco is the one that was there. I will do anything to get him back. So, Never, and I mean; never, ask me that question again."

She flitted her eyes over everyone, taking in their uncomfortable shifting, their failure to meet her eyes; only George, Angelina, Neville, Susan, Luna, Pansy, Theo, Charlie, Tessa, Minerva and the Malfoy's were unperturbed, which meant that they didn't feel guilty; it also made it plain to Hermione who the individuals were that she could perhaps built relationships with in future.

Ron hardened his expression, a slight flush in his face.

"You're in love with the ferret. I can't believe you actually love him. Did you really forget everything that he did to you at school-"

Hermione knew he was on a tirade, but Pansy cut him off, a very irritated scowl on her face.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't be a hypocrite. You married me, the enemy as well; you forgave me what I've done! And this will be the last time I warn you, if you don't lay off on Draco, whom has been my friend since before Hogwarts, I will hex you! And trust me, it will have permanent effects."

Ron swallowed and nodded nervously at his wife, Hermione took in that Molly was glaring at Pansy; it seemed she had a certain dislike for her daughter in law, which at that certain moment was clearly visible.

Lucius had shifted tensely, and Hermione knew he was going to say something scathing, so she quickly covered his hand on the table with hers, giving him a comforting look, when he bit back the words on his tongue and relaxed; Hermione stood up, letting her eyes rest on each one of the condescending faces.

She wasn't going to cower anymore, give into the panic attacks and have Lucius or a Narcissa protect her, she was a survivor; and it was time once more to survive.

Only this time, she had to survive her old friends.

"Yes. I love Draco Malfoy. He is the father of my baby, as well as my guardian angel in so many ways. And if anyone of you has any problem with that, I suggest you leave this manor, and only come for order business. He will come first, always."

Taking a deep breath she stared Ron down, he looked like he wanted to say something, but the firm hand Pansy placed on his shoulder stopped him.  
Hermione continued then, once more glancing at the others.

"Like I said previously. The Past is gone. I'm not Hermione Granger from school anymore, she is gone. Stop looking for her. I do not judge anymore; if you were Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, Death Eater or Order member in the past, I don't care. If you can't visibly control your prejudice at least, then I have no interest to be around you. This is me now. Accept it."

A few mouths were slightly open, even Lucius and Narcissa seemed slightly chastised, but Hermione didn't really care about that, they had been controlling their own prejudice better than most other's.

Bending over Hermione gave Luna a slight hug, thanking her for just being; then she nodded at everyone else, Lucius and Narcissa had also stood up, watching as Hermione then made eye contact with Kingsley.

"Kingsley. I trust the planning will start tomorrow first thing for Draco's rescue. I will be in the library doing research. Anyone interested in helping with this mission, you can join me there from nine to start. Pansy - thank you."

She had turned to face the other witch, nodding at her, Pansy obviously had tremendous control over Ron; and she had exerted it in favour for Hermione, so Hermione was thankful.

Then she turned to the two Malfoy's, walking to them she hugged first Lucius; who stood stiff and uncomfortable, giving an awkward pat on her back, and then she hugged Narcissa, smiling warmly at them.

"Goodnight Lucius, Narcissa. Thank you."

Both smiled warmly at her as well, returning her goodnights; with a last nod at everyone around the table, Hermione then left the dining room.

She was exhausted; too many emotions in the room had taken its toll, so she wearily made her way upstairs to her room in the family wing.

Xxx

Later that night, as Hermione lay awake in bed, she thought about everything; her whole life.

Thoughts ran through her mind, every obstacle she had faced, and how; she had survived every time.  
Nothing would break her, change her yes, but she won't break; it was as she thought earlier, she was a survivor, and survive she always will.

But she knew that if she wanted to live again, and not only survive, she needed Draco, he was the one that awakened her; brought forward a passion she had never experienced, and he always had.

From enemies to guardian to friends; and eventually they will be lovers, had already been for a night, she and Draco knew each other in every sense, the bad, the good, the ugly, the beautiful...

Tomorrow they will start, and she had every intention of holding Draco again before the month is out, she will not back down, and she will not let anyone back down.

Her old friends would perhaps not be the same friends in her future, she was very aware that they all had to start from scratch; and with the person she was now, her future close friends might be completely different individuals, but that was okay.

For Hermione Granger had for the first time in years, hope.

It would be a long road still, this war could still last years; rebuilding relationships as well, but she would have Draco next to her, and their child.

And that was hope.

As she finally drifted off, she slept a dreamless sleep, for the first time in so long; no nightmares haunted her.

Hope, hope was the turn point, hope was what made her strong, never to give up.

She won't fall.

 ** _The End_**


	46. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

 _"There's a possibility,_  
 _There's a possibility,_  
 _All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get._  
 _mmmmmmm..._  
 _There's a possibility,_  
 _There's a possibility,_  
 _All I'm gonn' get is gone with your stare."_  
 ** _Song: Possibility - Lykke Li_**

"Crucio."

The voice rang out coldly through the dark cold room; the blonde man writhed on the floor in pain, yet despite the obvious agony he was feeling, he didn't cry out.

The black robed man lifted his wand, lifting the torture curse, looking down at the now convulsing figure on the floor beneath him.

"You will break Malfoy. But don't worry, the longer you take to break; the longer I get to enjoy myself; with the blessing from the Dark Lord himslef. Crucio."

The blonde man once again started to writhe, he was dirty, his hair greasy and stringy, he was covered with cuts and bruises, and caked with dried blood; sweat trickled from his face with the exertion of his body fighting the pure pain.

Yet he still didn't scream, blood was trickling down the side of his mouth, indicative that he had broken skin biting down on his lip, still; he didn't scream.

The curse lifted once more, yet his body convulsed with the after effects, phantom pain shooting through him; his innards feeling like they were shredded, his skin burning as if he had walked into a fire.

He was vaguely aware that the dark figure left the room, Draco knew he had to somehow get himself onto his cot and off from the cold stone floor; yet his body kept convulsing with the after effects from the torture curse, squinting through his eyes he tried to see how far the cot was.

Seeing it in the farthest corner away from him he grimaced, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew he couldn't afford to catch a cold among everything else, he would have just given in and remained on the floor.

An image of Hermione popped into his mind, it was the memory of the last time he saw her, as they dragged him away into the floo; as the order dragged her backwards into their own floo.

She was struggling and screaming, hitting and kicking at the hands that held her back, she kept screaming, screaming his name; cursing her restrainers, calling out to him over and over.  
And then those last seconds, when she realised they were stunning her; saw as the flames roared up to whisk him away, at that last seconds, their eyes had locked.

And he saw everything, she was bared naked at that moment; pure anguish, the type of anguish you could only feel for someone you truly cared for, truly loved.

Draco knew she loved him.

And he knew that he couldn't abandon her; she needed him, just as he needed her, he had to survive, he had to.

He couldn't let her down.

And so, with some renewed energy, he started to crawl slowly across the floor, the journey was slow, agonising; his mind kept telling his body that he was still in pain, his body trembling, convulsing, and his skin prickling and twitching.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally reached the wooden cot; getting onto it proved to be another challenge, but he managed it, somehow.  
The pain wasn't new, it had been the same routine for days; he didn't know how many days, since he had no window, no way to tell the passage of time.

The only time the routine was broken was when the elf came to clean and dress him, then it would glamour him, hiding the signs of abuse and torture, before taking him to receive the _talk._

The talk always went the same; Voldemort himself would tell him what to say and how to act, then give him a quick taste of his own Cruciates curse, it was the only times he would scream out, there was something so potent to the curse from the Dark Lord.

It was the fact that he knew he couldn't survive torture directly from the Dark Lord for too long that made him toe the line for these interviews and public displays as victor.

He would then do what was told, before the elf would return him to his dark cold and damp prison; to once again curl into himself on his cot and just recite every fact he knew in his head, trying to remain sane.

Draco closed his eyes warily, breathing deeply to try and calm his aching body, relief slowly washing over him as his body finally realised that the torture had stopped; and stopped twitching and convulsing.

He slowly drifted off into an exhausted sleep, the dream that came was not a dream, but a memory; a perfect memory that his subconscious held on to balance its sanity.

xxx

 _In post coital bliss Draco had collapsed halfway over Hermione, a leg draped over hers, his arm over her chest, she was staring up at the ceiling breathing deep shuddering breaths; sweat still glistening on her pale skin, Draco propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her, studying her every feature, he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face, his blonde hair was messily hanging over his forehead, he didn't realise it, but Hermione had thought at that moment that she had never seen a man look more beautiful than Draco did at that moment._

 _But the only thoughts that were in his own mind was the happiness of what he had just shared with Hermione Granger, the witch he had loved for more years than he could remember._

 _He was still studying her when she abruptly shifted out from under his leg and arm; sitting up with her back to him, her legs swung over to hang down, he noticed once more the criss cross lines of scars on her back, she only sat still for a few seconds; seemingly unsure he thought._

 _Draco lifted a finger, softly tracing a particularly prominent scar; she shivered under his feather light touch._

 _"What happened."_

 _His voice was soft, as to show her that he wasn't being obnoxious or cruel at this particular time, stiffening she answered him, still keeping her back to him._

 _"Crabbe is not known for his love of Muggleborns."_

 _Then she stood up, and started to gather her clothes; Draco sat upright frowning, he didn't want her to leave, this was more than he ever thought he would get from the witch, he was not ready to part with it._

 _"Hermione..." She stopped and finally turned her head to look at him, her face in that emotionless mask she always wore, but he didn't let it deter him._

 _"Stay with me?"_

 _She kept eye contact with him for a few seconds, searching his face, then finally she dropped the articles of clothing she held, then walked back to the bed and climbed beneath the covers, she shifted till she was right against him; settling into the arm that he lifted to encircle her shoulders._

 _"Of course."_

 _Her whisper was barely audible, but he heard it; and with a small smile he kissed her forehead, then let them both snuggle back down to sleep, his arms tightly holding her against his own warm body, her hand entwining with one of his and pressing it against her chest, laying in a very close and intimate spoon position._

 _Tomorrow would be a hard day, for it was the day they would enter the Arena, the day they started the Muggle Games._

 _But for tonight, they were only two souls, for a moment entwined together, safe in each other's arms till morning come._

 ** _To Be Continued_**


End file.
